Impulso
by exelito100
Summary: Tendencia a actuar movido por alguna emoción sin la deliveracion previa de la razón. Actuar sin pensar. Estupidez. Harry es impulsivo, siempre fue un problema ¿pero que sucede si este impulso lo lleva a salvar a nada menos que a Lord Voldemort? Un pequeño acto sin relflxion, movido por las emociones, puede cambia la historia, incluso el rumbo del mundo. RxHP MultiplesParejas
1. Prologo

**Rating:** **M (Solo por precaución** **.) Advertencia:** Malas palabras/ Lemon /Violencia. **Parejas:** **Harry x Voldemort (Principal)**  
 **Full Summary** **:** **Impulso; deseo o emoción que lleva a realizar alguna acción de manera instintiva y sin reflexión. Tendencia a actuar movido por alguna emoción sin la deliveracion previa de la razón. Actuar sin pensar... Estupidez.** **Harry es impulsivo, eso él lo sabe muy bien. Siempre ha sido un problema, pero que sucede si este impulso lo lleva a salvar a nada menos que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, Lord Voldemort. ¿Cómo un pequeño impulso puede cambiar todo? Un pequeño acto sin relflxion, movido pr las emociones, puede cambia la historia. Un solo impulso puede cambiar la vida de muchos, incluso el rumbo del mundo mágico.**

 **Notas del Autor:** **Hello everyone! Es mi primera vez aquí, y por cierto, es mi primer fic. Tengan piedad de mi alma. Como esta en el resumen, es una historia con múltiples parejas pero la principal es mi favorita; TomxHarry. Con respecto a las demás parejas tengo el honor de presentarles a las típicas: RonxBlaise /NevillexTheo/ SeverusxSirius, y también algo de DracoxHermione. Todo a su debido momento. Una historia bastante cicle, estan advertidos. Espero que les guste. Por cierto, Harry Potter no me pertenece, es creacion de nuestra reina J. y blah,blah,blah... No tengo Beta ya que me traiciono para estar con su novio. Pediria ayuda pero los Slytherin no pedimo ayuda.**

* * *

Notas del Fanfic:

― Dialogo normal―

― _Pensamiento_ ―

― _ **Parsel y otro idioma**_ ―

* * *

 **Presente**

Hechizos, maldiciones, zumbidos, gritos de guerra, risas despiadadas, rugidos furiosos; el caos estaba por doquier. Donde quiere que miraras había gente sangrando, tiradas en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, cadáveres entre los escombros. Era como vivir una pesadilla. Los Muros del Castillos se derrumbaban ladrillo a ladrillo, el fuego consumía lentamente algunas secciones que todavía estaban intactas. La escuela era un esqueleto de lo que una vez había sido. Tardarían meses en reconstruirla.

Corrí desesperado buscándolo. Sabía que si no hacia algo, lo matarían, y no podía perderlo a él también.

 _No a él_.

Recuerdo haberlo visto batallando magistralmente contra un grupo de Aurores, tan concentrado que no noto al causante de todo este desastre a su espalda con la varita en mano. No lo pensé muy bien, o más bien, no lo pensé en absoluto. No tenía tiempo para sopesar mis posibilidades. Corrí mientras recitaba el extraño hechizó de mi madre.

Sirius grito e intento detenerme pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo esquive, corrí lo más rápido.

Cerré los ojos y trate de no perder mi concentración; de eso dependía una de las cosas más valiosas que tenia. Sentí un golpe fuerte en el pecho, mi cuerpo se estremeció por el impacto y me hizo perder el aliento pero ni con eso renuncié. No deje que los gritos a mi alrededor me desconcentraran, ni la sensación de hormigueó en mi cuerpo, ni la debilidad de mis piernas. Ni siquiera cuando sentí mi pecho ser rasgado por el hechizo o cuando mi corazón dio una sacudida.

Con el último fragmento de conciencia que tenía, una serie de oraciones comenzaron a formarse en mi mente, palabra por palabra, escrita con caligrafía desgarbada.

 _Nadie merece morir así, ni siquiera tú._

 _¿Por qué haces esto?_

 _¡Quiero entenderte!_

 _Eres tan necio..._

 _Te lo agradesco._

 _No necesito tu piedad._

 _Lo siento._

 _Me gustan tus ojos, me gusta tu voz, me gusta lo fuerte que eres, lo inalcanzable que pareces, me gusta que seas inteligente, que seas arrogante, me gusta que puedas llegar a ser tan amable a tu manera. Amo como escribes, amo como peleas y amo como odias rendirte. Me gusta que me des cumplido, me gusta que siempre quieras llamar mi atención, me gust..._

 _Lo prometo._

 _¡Me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de un asesino!_

Las palabras se aglomeraron unas tras otras, hasta la última discusión que tuvimos antes de mi secuestro; y luego, la última noche que pase en esa pequeña sala en mi cautiverio. El único pensamiento que me mantuvo cuerdo todo el tiempo mientras estaba siendo torturado;

"No _dejare que te maten, no dejare que te lastimen; no mientras viva. Incluso más allá o incluso si tú no quieres; te protegeré."_

La sensación de entumecimiento se expandió por el resto de mis extremidades y un pitido se instaló en mis oídos. No deje de recitar el hechizo. Ni siquiera cuando todo a mí alrededor se sumió en un sepulcral silencio o cuando ya no pude abrir los ojos.

Un grito. Y fue lo último que mis sentidos pudieron registrar antes de rendirme ante la oscuridad.

...

 _ **Flash Back**_

―¿Sirius, que se sentirá morir?―

No me contesto, solo se quedo mirando la inmensidad del prado recargando su cabeza en sus patas delanteras, sin embargo sus orejas se alzaron y su lomo se tenso; pero nada más, el silencio fue su respuesta. Incluso en su forma de perro, Sirius siempre buscaba una manera de contestar a mis preguntas, ya sea moviendo la cola, lamiéndome o gruñendo, pero esta vez no lo hizo. De hecho, no hizo nada además de ignorarme.

Desconocía si era intencional debido a que no le gustaba hablar del tema, no le di importancia. Había cosas muchos más importantes ocurriendo en ese momento como para mis obstinadas y sin sentido cavilaciones adolecentes como le decía Snape.

Habíamos huido a un bosque ubicado en algún lugar de Bulgaria, tratando de despejarnos un poco. Aparentemente la familia Black tenía, además de Mansiones, pequeñas cabañas esparcidas por gran parte de Europa. Y debido a que no había pasado ni una semana después de aquel día, mis heridas tanto físicas como mentales seguían frescas y estaba harto de la debilidad de mi cuerpo; necesitaba un respiro de todo y de todos mientras ideaba alguna manera de huir de la culpa y de la vergüenza. Después de todo, Sirius gozaba de libertada, teníamos que aprovecharla así que dijimos "¿por qué no?", y agregamos, "Solo serán unos días. El mundo no se puede acabar en unos días".

Fuimos tan idiotas en pensar algo así. Estamos a punto de iniciar la guerra ¡por Merlín!; una guerra en la que ambos estamos más involucrados de lo que deberíamos.

No teníamos ni idea del caos que ocasionamos con nuestra desaparición, ni el infierno que nos caería encima a nuestro regreso.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

― _Con que ¿Así se siente morir? –_ pensé con curiosidad.

No está mal.

No hay dolor, no hay angustia, no hay felicidad, no hay tristeza, no hay nada, además del frio, mucho frío.

Es parecido a estar sumergido en un mar de aguas calmas y gélidas. Es raro; de lejos, esta sensación es una de las cosas más extrañas que he experimentado hasta ahora. En mis 17 años de vida nunca experimente nada similar. Y por ser el dichoso "Niño-que-vivió", considero que vi cosas extrañas y bizarras en mi corta vida, muchas gracias. Pero nada como esto.

Me gustaría poder contárselo a Sirius. Es una lástima, estoy seguro que le encantaría saber.

Los Muggles dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir vez toda tu vida como un recuerdo luego una luz que te llama y luego una calidez que te rodea. Si es así, deseo que la calidez llegue lo más rápido posible por favor.

De repente tengo la sensación como si algo cayera en estas aguas ¿alguien más estará muriendo _?_ Bueno, es obvio, estábamos en pleno fuego cruzado, todo era un caos, alguien debió _por lo menos_ salir lastimado de gravedad.

Una onda me golpea y mece mi cuerpo con brusquedad.

Algo está pasando afuera, había calma hace solo un momento y ahora se siente extraño. Hay ondas cada vez más seguidas, mas fuertes y el agua se está agitando cada vez mas. Parece que estoy dentro de un mar turbulento, donde las olas juegan con mi cuerpo y hacen que me hunda cada vez más.

Todo se está volviendo tan confuso. _Ya no recuerdo ni porque estoy en este lugar._ Lo último que recuerdo es la sensación de desesperación. Desesperación por no ser más rápido, por no poder apartarlo a tiempo, el temor de no poder protegerlo. Recuerdo haber escuchado gritos, ¿o era yo quien gritaba?, y después son todos borrones; todo demasiado rápido para que mi cerebro lo procese. Lo único seguro es que me dieron.

Bueno, un punto por la obviedad.

Esto se esta volviendo cada vez más extraño; ahora mi mano comienza a sentir calidez pero todo mi cuerpo sigue helado. Me pregunto si voy a tener que estar en este lugar siempre.

Quiero levantarme.

 _Levántate._

Corrección, quiero levantarme pero no puedo, mi cuerpo no reacciona. No puedo moverme, es como si mi cuerpo no respondiera a mis actos. Ya no siento la paz de hace un momento. Necesito moverme. No quiero permanecer en este estado por más tiempo, mucho menos para toda la eternidad.

La frustración está tomando lugar y luego un recuerdo viene a mí con fuerza, paralizando todo posible pensamiento.

 _Harry, mi cielo, este hechizo tiene un riesgo; si tu sacrificio se hace por mero capricho o si tu amor no es verdadero, el hechizo no funcionara y el sacrificio seria en vano. Solo la magia será capaz de decidir si amas de verdad o no. Si tu amor no es suficientemente fuerte o puro, morirías en vano Harry. Piénsalo bien antes de usarlo, se inteligente._

 _Atte. Tu madre Lily._

 _¡Muévete_!

¡Necesito levantarme demonios!

Debí hacerle caso a Sirius, no debí haberme involucrado más de lo que estaba, al menos lo hubiera protegido de esto.

Merlín, no puedo levantarme; siento que mis huesos se congelan. No puedo rendirme, se lo prometí.

 _Lo Prometiste._

 _Tienes que levantarte._

Sé que lo prometí pero no dejare que alguien más muera por mi culpa. Aunque tenga que romper una y mil promesas, no lo permitiré. Los protegeré como pueda. Mi madre lo hizo así, y gracias a eso pude vivir.

¡Demonios! Tengo que moverme, no puedo morir, es obvio que el hechizo no funciono, el no me ama; el no puede sentir amor. Vamos Potter si no te levantas lo atacaran, y si no lo detienes el los matara a todos.

 _Abre los ojos._

Mierda, ni siquiera puedo parpadear. Estoy inmóvil, siento que me hundo como aquella vez en el lago congelado _. Si, se siente parecido..._

 _Fue_ _una estupidez_

 _Levántate ahora._

 _Muévete Potter ¡Vamos_!

 _¡Tienes que moverte!_

No puedo morir; no en incertidumbre, no mientras no sepa que todos estén bien. Si pudiera escuchar algo, a alguien, lo que sea...

En este momento solo siento ganas de llorar.

No _quiero_ morir ahora, quiero una oportunidad para saber que funciono, solo una... para saber si está vivo.

 _Levántate Harry, Vamos. Mueve un músculo al menos._

― _Es inútil_ **.**

Le quiero decir a mi cerebro, lo que sea que esté intentando animarme para poder superar esto. ¿Qué acaso no lo entiende?; si pudiera moverme ya lo habría hecho.

Me estoy perdiendo...

 _...No puedes irte._

No quiero irme pero ya no tengo fuerzas. Ya no quiero luchar más, es inútil. Me rindo, ya nada importa.

― _Ya no quiero pelear mas Dragón, estoy cansado. Estoy cansado de todo esto._ ― _dije mientras sonreía sin fuerzas._

Dicen que los Gryffindors son los últimos en rendirse. Pues, oficialmente, Harry James Potter, ahora Potter-Black, "el niño que vivió", "el chico de oro", "la esperanza del mundo mágico" o cualquier otro estúpido sobrenombre que decidan ponerme; se rinde.

Mi cuerpo yace bajo esta agua helada, turbia e intranquila, hundiéndose; no puedo moverme, no puedo respirar, no puedo sentir, no puedo gritar y estoy perdiendo mi conciencia.

― _Pero no existen razones para estar desesperado ¿no?_ ―Mentalmente me quejo; estoy seguro que si pudiera moverme estaría llorando.

No puedo más, cada vez me siento más abajo de esta agua congelada y desolada, estoy apuntó de tocar fondo. Estoy asustado, ya no quiero seguir luchando.

― _Voy a morir de todos modos._ ―Dije innumerables veces con una falsa valentía _._ Que ingenuo, nadie le teme a la muerte hasta que la enfrentas cara a cara.

 _Detente._

El agua se estremece a mí alrededor.

Esta guerra tiene que acabar de una u otra manera, si mi muerte es un detonante para el final entonces todo lo que he pasado hasta ahora valió la pena.

Estoy harto de luchar.

Y de nuevo, el muy familiar sentimiento de culpa aparece. Todas las promesas que hice y que voy a romper, a Ron, a Hermione, a Draco, a Cissa, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ginny, a Remus, sobre todo a mis padres, y a él.

 _Harr..._

Lo lamento.

 _¡No te atrevas!_

Solo puedo sentir como el agua se hace cada vez más pesada, más densa.

Pero antes de perder la conciencia, _de nuevo_ , siento algo deslizándose por mi piel, en mi cara. Intentaría tocarlo pero sé que es inútil.

Y luego todo se va.

...

Oscuridad.

Silencio y total oscuridad.

Un quejido rompe el abrumador silencio haciendo eco hasta perderse.

Hay vacio a mí alrededor, me siento en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno. Parece una mala broma existencial.

― _Me duele la cabeza_. ―Me quejo.

Hay algo, un leve sonido, pero se escucha lejano. Siento que algo irrumpe en la oscuridad, como si me observaran. Hay alguien aquí, ya no estoy solo.

― ¿No recuerdas nada portador? _―_ Dijo una voz saliente de la oscuridad. Distorsionada y grave; no sonaba humana en absoluto.

Intento responder pero la voz no me sale, mis labios tampoco se mueven.

No sé porque estoy aquí. No puedo ver nada, no sé si estoy ciego, no sé donde esta mi cuerpo, no lo siento. Tengo miedo.

El ente da una pequeña risita antes de hablar;

―Eres bastante peculiar portador. Tranquilo, contrario a lo que muchos creen, soy particularmente simpático con los jóvenes. Te ayudare a recordar _._ ―Cada vez que la voz hablaba la oscuridad parecía estremecerse, como la inferencia de un televisor.

Esto no está bien, ¿en dónde estoy?

― _¿Recordar qué? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¿Qué es este lugar?_

Sigo haciendo preguntas pero la única respuesta es la risa de esa cosa. La extraña voz sigue riendo después de un momento, como si le hubiese contado un buen chiste. Su risa no retumba por el lugar, contrario a lo que pasó con el quejido, se escucha como si viniese de todos lados.

―Definitivamente eres interesante mi nuevo amigo. No te angusties, esto dolerá solo un momento...― dijo la voz antes de que la oscuridad comenzara a distorsionar cada vez más y más. De repente un sonido agudo, como gritos de millones de cuervos, resonó por todo el lugar hasta intelarse justo en mis-putos-oídos.

― _¿Qué demonios haces? Sácame de..._ ― No pude seguir, un dolor insufrible me corto la respiración. Joder, era como si me golpearan con fuerza directamente en el cerebro una y otra vez.

Me duele.

 _Dolor._

Siento un liquido salir de mis oídos y luego de mi frente. El horroroso chillido parece hacerse más fuerte a cada instante. El dolor comineza a extenrderse por mi cuello y sigue bajando cada vez mas. Me duele bastante, pero el dolor hace que vuelva a sentir mi cuerpo.

― _Definitivamente soy masoquista_ _ **.**_ ―Llego a pensar e inmediatamente tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos tratando de apaciguar el dolor, pero es inútil. La presión en la cabeza se intensifica aun más. Intento abrir los ojos pero cuando lo logro la oscuridad pasa a ser una luz segadora.

― _Joder._ ―Fue una mala idea. El dolor se incrementa cada vez más; a este punto, un líquido corre por mis mejillas ― _Solo espero que sean lagrimas._

Dentro de la luz y el ruido, la misma voz conversa con algo pero no logro escucharlos con claridad.

― Es realmente necio ¿no? ... Se está resistiendo.― Oigo que dice la "cosa" con simpatía. Me alegra que le cause diversión, pero él dijo que el dolor duraría solo un momento.

― _Pues yo CREO que ese momento ya paso hace un tiempo._ ―Pienso con rabia y si pudiera abrir los ojos, lo estaría disolviendo con la mirada.

― Ja! Pero que valiente eres portador, supongo que eres su digno heredero ¿no? Pero como tu bien dices; los momentos no pueden ser eternos. ―Podía incluso escuchar la sonrisa formarse mientras me hablaba, el muy bastardo.

― _Ha... Más dolor, excelente._ ―El dolor se intensifico aun mas dificultándome la capacidad de respirar, la presión en mi cráneo y mis oídos se incremento, incluso mi piel se sentía en carne viva, luego el dolor se fue.

Caí jadeando al suelo sobre mis manos y rodillas, aliviado. Por un momento me quede en esa posición, tratando de que mi mente se enfocara de nuevo, sin embargo, todavía podía sentir la presencia de esa cosa cerca de mí.

Después de recuperar el aliento intente levantarme pero una mano toco mi cabeza y a acaricio mi cabello. Ese tipo de caricias me resultaba familiar, pero antes de seguir mis pensamientos la voz hablo.

―Nos veremos pronto mi nuevo portador. ―Escuche antes de que la luz me consumiera y mis manos y rodillas cedieran cayendo al suelo. Intente luchar contra la pesadez de mis ojos pero fracase.

Y luego, adivinen; más oscuridad.

Fantástico.


	2. Capitulo I -No lo vi venir

Hello People. Aquí el primer capitulo. Con respecto a las parejas que corresponden a esta historia son: Pareja Principal; Tom x Harry. Parejas Secundarias: Ron x Blaise/ Theodore x Neville/ Hermione x Draco/ Sirius x Snape (clichés, I know...). Como dije en mi cuenta en Amor Yaoi, todo a su debido momento. Por ahora nos enfocaremos en la Relacion de Lord Voldemort y el salvador del Mundo Magico, Harry Potter.

Chicos, que les parece la idea de un Fichero de Fotos que correspondan con lo narrado en cada Capitulo? Son solo fotos inspiradoras, nada de dibujos mal hechos dibujados por mi ni nada de eso (créanme, sus ojos no soportaran los garabatos horrorosos) solo imágenes que ayuden a desarrollar la idea de escenarios y situaciones. Si les gusta la idea díganmelo en sus comentarios. Sin nada mas que agregar... Enjoy!

* * *

―Dialogo Normal.―

― _Pensamientos_.―

 **―Parsel y Otros idiomas.―**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I –** **" _No lo vi venir_..."**

 **29 de Julio.**

El bosque tenebroso no parece tan mala opción cuando estas tratando de salvarte de una muerte mucho peor que la que podrías encontrar después de traspasar sus límites. Mas si desconoces la razón de tan violenta persecución. Bueno, el conocía la razón, ha tenido que vivir con ella toda su vida pero esto rayaba en lo absurdo. No, lo desconocido en este caso era la razón de un ataque directo hacia su persona por nada más que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, entiéndase Lord Voldemort, y su pequeño, pero no menos peligroso, grupo de Mortifagos.

Maldiciones volaban por todo el sitio, casi rozando su cuerpo, destruyendo todo a su paso. Harry nunca había estado tan agradecido al infernal entrenamiento de Quidditch a las que lo sometían su capitán y a los constantes juegos macabros que el abusador de su primo, y sus imbéciles amigos, le hacían "jugar" de pequeños; la caza de Harrys era el favorito de los grandulones y, justo ahora, estaba tan agradecido con ellos.

Los arboles parecían borrones de colores oscuros debido a lo rápido que corría, su aliento estaba desbocado y las piernas le dolía por el esfuerzo, pero no se detendría. Solo Morgana conocía su destino si lo capturaban.

Hasta ahora pudo esquivar, de manera magistral cabe decir, cada hechizo lanzado; incluso los de Voldemort, pero no podía contar con la misma suerte internamente, y bueno, teniendo en cuenta que su suerte no le tenía el mejor de los cariños... Solo hay que considerar que faltaban dos días para que cumpliera 16 años y el malnacido de Voldemort había decidido comenzar una persecución justo ahora, haciéndole correr por el bosque tenebroso.

Si, su suerte no le tenía el mejor de los afectos.

El que tuviese su varita en la mano realmente no le daba gran ventaja y por si fuera poco, los desgraciados no iban corriendo sino que se deslizaban... ¡Se deslizaban!, con esa extraña y horripilante forma de trasladarse suya.

Con cada segundo que pasaba se iban adentrando más a las profundidades del bosque. Hasta ahora no había visto ni siquiera un centauro o una simple ave, todo estaba silencioso, a excepción del escándalo que los mortifagos generaban con sus maldiciones y sus gritos. Esto le recordaba a una caza de brujas; la ironía.

Los gritos de la loca de Bellatrix resonaban por el bosques, además de las risas de todo el grupo de Mortifagos.

― _Qué bueno que los divierto, y espero que lo aprovechen porque no será por mucho tiempo_. _―_ Pensó con suficiencia.

Desde el momento que se adentraron al bosque, Harry ya tenía un plan. Era uno muy simple donde una palabra lo describía perfectamente; perderlos. Era simple, iba al grano y no tenía muchas complicaciones, además de las obvias en este caso.

También el hecho que Sirius le habían dado un traslador en forma de una simple pulsera de cuero negro que, además de pasar desapercibido por su sencillez, lo podía llevar al bosque prohibido para huir de situaciones parecidas a esta y le permitía usar hechizo exclusivamente de protección... Bueno, era un factor relevante para tan osada idea. La verdad es que no se le ocurría nada mejor pero por lo menos era algo. En ese momento tenía el presentimiento que contaba demasiado con la inteligencia de Hermione para su propio bien.

Lentamente su cerebro le daba pistas del lugar donde se encontraba, este era cercano al lago donde los Dementores habían interceptado a Sirius, pero se encontraba lo bastante lejos como para rodearlo sin problemas. Había estado por esos lugares cerca de una docenas de veces después del ataque y conocía un atajo para rodear el lago y llegar al otro lado; perfecto para este tipo de situaciones.

― _100 puntos para Gryffindor.―_ Harrycasi podía escuchar la voz de Snape, toda malhumorada y tensa, felicitando sus logros. La imposibilidad de ese hecho era casi divertida.

Volteo para ver a sus atacantes pero solo fue un instante antes que uno de los hechizos pasara rozando su cráneo e impactara al costado del árbol más cercano, destrozándolo, y terminara cayendo. Fue justo allí donde vio su oportunidad, su vía de escape. Con la pequeña distracción que causo el impacto del árbol al caer, desvió su frenética carrera hacia la derecha, luego aumento la velocidad de su carrera todo lo que sus delgadas piernas podían soportar y comenzó el conteo:

― _20 árboles, derecha, 20 árboles, derecha, 30 árboles y luego a la izquierda; 15 árboles derecho y luego derecha de nuevo y, por lo que más quiera Potter, no mires atrás. ―_ Recordó mientras provecha la oportunidad que esos idiotas le habían dado. Ese era la única manera de aprender a direccionarse en ese estúpido bosque sin perderse.

Esos pasos era el único camino que conocía para llegar al otro lado del lago sin tener que atravesarlo, además el bosque hacia que sus pasos se perdieran debido a la densa población de arboles. Aunque se sorprendería si alguien no se daba cuenta que el bosque tenía unos cuantos (muchos) arboles destrozados y derribado por la horda de maldiciones que impactaron con estos, si hasta podría considerarse como una deforestación.

No volteo para ver si, en efecto, los había perdido, solo corrió hasta que su propio cuerpo lo obligo a detenerse por aire.

Apoyado en un árbol, intento regularizar su respiración; sentía las extremidades pesadas debido al sobresfuerzo y la falta de oxigeno en su sistema. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre la corteza del árbol, sirviéndole de soporte para no caer de lleno al suelo. Cerró los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse pero algo llamo su atención; no había ni un solo ruido, ni siquiera los gritos de los mortifagos. Abrió los ojos y volteo con rapidez, esperando lo peor, una emboscada quizás, pero solo vio la inmensidad del bosque.

Solo allí se percato que estaba del otro lado del lago y los había perdido. una sonrisa cansada se extendió lentamente por su rostro, y apoyando la espalda en el tronco del viejo árbol se dejo caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas.

Los había perdido.

Pero su felicidad duro muy poco ya que un repentino viento helado, y por desgracia muy conocido, lo hizo detener todo mínimo movimiento.

―Debes estar bromeando. ―Se dijo con terror y pesar impregnando todo su ser. Levanto la vista hacia la copa de los árboles y confirmo sus temores. Si, definitivamente alguien allá arriba lo debía odiar bastante, más que Voldemort incluso, porque desplazándose sobre los arboles estaban los seres que podrían acabar con tu vida con un solo beso.

Dementores. Muchos Dementores.

― _Ya está, es mi fin. Si no me matan los Mortifagos, el mismo Voldemort o cualquier otra cosa que habite en este condenado bosque, lo harán los Dementores. ―_ Pensó con pena y cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable _._

Se defendería pero ya casi no le quedaba energía, no solo por el agotamiento físico sino que había utilizado demasiada magia tratando de bloquear las miles de maldiciones que los muy desgraciados y su adorable (nótese el sarcasmo) líder le propinaban. Y por si fuera poco, la restricción que le daba la pequeña pulsera no le permitía acceder del todo a su magia.

Ojala las maldiciones que lanzaron esos infelices hubiese sido simples, pero no lo eran y el hecho de que fuera era un grupo pequeño de mortifagos, probablemente el circulo interno; había podido distinguir a Lucios Malfoy entre los atacantes, no quería decir que sus maldiciones fueran menos devastadoras. La prueba de la potencia de estas era nada más ver la gran cantidad de árboles arrancados de raíz, leves incendios, arboles destrozados, mutilados y la lista seguía. Pero curiosamente ninguno había utilizado las maldiciones imperdonables, bueno, a excepción de uno de ellos.

― _Por supuesto, qué sentido tendría matarme ¿dónde estaría la diversión?―_ Pensó con ironía.

Tampoco podía utilizar el traslador que Sirius le había dado para estas ocasiones, que de hecho había funcionado a la perfección, debido a que esta le quitaba un poco de su magia al momento de usarla, y como ya dijo, no tenía esa cantidad de magia. Debía esperar por lo menos unos buenos 5 minutos para reunir la energía suficiente para usar el traslador.

―5 minutos que no tengo.― Se dijo abriendo los ojos, esperando el ataque.

Sin embargo el inevitable ataque nunca llego. De hecho, los Dementores pasaron volando sobre la copa de los árboles, ignorándolo olímpicamente, algunos incluso lo esquivaron y volaron hacia lo que el supondría, era el lago. Uno de ellos paso rozando su brazo.

Harry parpadea sorprendido, se levanto de su sitio y miro fijamente hacia donde se había perdido el último Dementor. Se quedo en silencio mirando fijamente ese punto por lo menos un buen par de minutos hasta que su cerebro tuvo la capacidad de pensar con claridad nuevamente.

― ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ―Se pregunto frustrado.― _¿Este día podría ponerse más raro?_

Casi como si alguien lo escuchara, un tirón en el pecho comenzó a formarse y luego una presión suave pero molesta en su cicatriz _._ Harry frunció aun más el ceño y pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz tratando quitar la presión, pero la molestia, porque no era el ardor doloroso que sentía cada que Voldemort se presentaba, no se detuvo. Al contrario, se volvió más fuerte.

El tirón en el pecho aumento y comenzó a transformarse en ansiedad. Algo no estaba bien, algo no estaba nada bien. Esa sensación era nueva, intento ignorarla sin mucho éxito ya que cada vez se volvía más y más insistente hasta que comenzó a ser desesperación.

Allí es cuando se dio cuenta que esta desesperación, esas emociones no le pertenecían, no eran suyas; eran de alguien más, alguien que podría transmitirle perfectamente toda clase de sentimientos y pensamientos, alguien con el suficiente conocimiento en Legeremancia para trasmitirlos, incluso de manera accidental. Solo Voldemort tenía la desdichada capacidad de transmitirle sentimientos que no eran suyos.

Y como si de un robot se tratara, echo a correr hacia el lago, justo donde los Dementores habían desaparecido, y probablemente, justo donde estaba la persona con más ansias de matarlo, torturarlo y exhibir su cadáver en el mundo.

 _Voldemort._

Harry no se detuvo a pensar demasiado. No había razones para echarse a correr de esa manera, pero allí estaba, corriendo desesperado directo a su más brutal enemigo, probablemente estaba cometinedo la estupidez más grande de su vida, pero en ese momento no importaba. El impulso era demasiado fuerte. La cicatriz palpitaba y la presión en el pecho se hacía cada vez más grande. Ya no era solo el sentimiento de desesperación, sino que el enojo había aflorado. Siguió corriendo hacia el lago por el camino que solo hace un par de años lo llevaron a salvarle la vida a Sirius, pero esta vez Hermione no estaba con el, menos mal porque no se imaginaba todo lo que le iba a gritar cuando se enterara; y esta vez en el lago no estaba su padrino siendo atacado por una manada de Dementores. No señor, esta vez en frente de lago estaba Voldemort siendo atacado por una manada de Dementores hambrientos.

Harry no se dio cuenta en qué momento llego al lago, ni cuando quedo petrificado observando el macabro, pero sobre todo bizarro, espectáculo. Con varita en mano, sus pies parecían que habían echado raices porque estos no le respondían y sus ojos no podían dejara de seguir los movimientos de todo lo que sucedía en frente de él, estaba seguro que su mandibula estaba floja.

En el lago, Voldemort estaba tratando de combatir, _solo_ , contra un poco más de una docena de Dementores... ¿Ya menciono que estaba _solo_? La palabra clave era "tratando", porque no puedes combatir Dementores con maldiciones, sean imperdonables o no, mucho menos escudos. Y por cada maldición que este les lanzaba, un Dementor lo atacaba haciendo que se volviera cada vez más furiosos. Sus ropas estaban sucias y rotas, como si hubiese caído por un barranco, tambien pudo ver varias cicatrices en sus manos y cara que se notaban por sobre el color antinatural de su piel.

Harry no lo podía entender, Vodemort era el mago más poderoso, además de Dumbludore, que se conocía; el hechizo no era tan difícil de invocar si tenias las memorias adecuadas y todos sabían que no puedes combatir a un Dementor con... Oh. Y entonces lo comprendió, Voldemort conocía el hechizo, de eso estaba seguro, el problema era que no tenía las memorias. ¡Era un señor oscuro por favor! se supone que para tener tanto odio, ira y una insasible sed de sangre acumulados, y convertirte en un genocida en masa, no se debe tener la mejor infancia del mundo, mucho menos la mejor vida; por consecuencia, muy pocas emociones o memoria positivas para invocar un patronus decente.

Eso y un orgullo desmedido eran la causa de ese bizarro espectáculo que sus sorprendidos ojos verdes no podían dejar de presenciar.

―Mierda. ―Susurro Harry al ver como su peor enemigo, el auto proclamado mago más poderoso de Gran Bretaña, y si podía del mundo, caía sobre sus rodillas por el agotamiento y la gran cantidad de energía que los Dementores habían succionado.

Agotado como estaba, el señor tenebroso seguía intentando defenderse a base a maldiciones pero se notaba que estaba realmente sin fuerzas, y en un intento por combatirlos, invoco un escudo que fue lo suficientemente grande para rodear el lago y la pequeña colina previa a este, pero fue inútil.

Y Harry vio con horror como el hombre, asesino de sus padres, se rendía. En esos ojos macabros y siempre fríos, rojos como ningún otro; vio la furia, la desesperación y el miedo. Si señores, en los ojos de Lord Voldemort había miedo, pero su rostro de serpiente no lo demostró.

― _Por supuesto que no_. ―Harry quería rodar los ojos. ― _¿Cual es el problema que tiene los Slytherin con las emociones?_.― Pensó con burla, pero cuando el Dementor mas grande del grupo se acerco al caído, todo rastro de broma se borro de su rostros.

Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Y como si de un déjà vù se tratase, el Dementor se aproximo al rotro del Lord y abrió la boca, casi de inmediato lo que quedaba de energía fue succionada. Sin embargo, el Lord no grito, no cerró los ojos, tampoco se desvaneció como le había ocurrido a Sirius o a el, solo cayó al suelo sobre su costado, con los puños apretados y la varita a unos centímetros de sus manos.

El Dementor no se detuvo, Harry vio como en una luz pequeña, blanca con matices de color oscuros salía de la boca de Voldemort.

Su alma, esa era el alma del asesino de cientos de personas, de sus padres; el alma del culpable de todas las desgracias que había vivido. Lord Voldemort estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos y de la peor manera posible.

― _Por fin todo acabara_. ―El pensamiento lo golpeo con fuerza pero no sintió el alivio que debía sentir. Al contrario, no pudo evitar el sentimiento amargo en su pecho, esta vez sentimiento propio.

Esa no era la manera.

Eso que le estaba pasando al señor tenebroso no lo merecía nadie, absolutamente nadie; ni siquiera se lo desearía a su mayor enemigo. Harry se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de que el dolor apaciguara el pensamiento estúpido que rondaba por su cabeza, pero no pudo. Suspiro, se maldeciría a sí mismo cuando todo esto terminara estaba seguro, y con la decisión tomada, sus pies y su cuerpo decidieron que ese era el momento de volver a la vida.

Fue corriendo hasta la orilla del lago y apuntando con su varita lo dijo; las palabras que salvaría al terror del mundo mágico, y por si fuera poco, a la persona que le había hecho la vida imposible.

A veces maldecía ser un Gryffindor.

―!Expecto Patronum! ―Grito Harry con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Un ciervo con grandes astas surgió de la familiar neblina caminado hacia la mitad del pequeño lago congelo y moviendo su cabeza, las ondas del patronus se esparcieron por todo la zona haciendo que los dementores lentamente se apartaran del lugar. No paró hasta que el último desaparecio de su vista. Y tan rápido como había comenzado, todo termino.

Jadeando, bajo la varita y distinguió como el alma de "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" regresaba a su cuerpo. Voldemort tomo una inhalación profunda. Harry suspiro aliviado, porque no se mentiría, acababa de salvar al asesino de sus padres y estaba aliviado de que este respirara; ya mañana su conciencia se encargaría de destrozar a su juicio pero por ahora lo importante era que estaba vivo.

Casi podría reír de la felicidad, casi, sino sintiera la roja mirada en su persona. El muy desgraciado seguía sin perder la conciencia, los ojos rojos lo observaban fijamente casi sin parpadear, pero el escrutinio no duro mucho tiempo ya que al final cerro los parpados, para alivio del de ojos verdes, y se desmayo.

Tomando una inhalación, Harry se obligo a moverse hasta estar a un par de metros del inconsciente señor tenebroso. Las manos le temblaban. Apretando su varita se preparo para lo que sea y con su verde mirada recorrió el lugar analizando cual seria su siguiente movimiento. Hasta ahora no habia notado los gritos de llamado que los Mortifagos le hacían al, ahora inconsciente, Lord.

― _Perecen niños buscando desesperadamente a su padre._ ―Pensó y no pudo contener un risa burlona, risa que fue cortada al darse cuenta que, otra vez, esos ojos rojos lo estaba observando. El dueños de dicho ojos estaba despierto y porque no, lo estaba mutilando con la mirada. Harry se estremeció.

El de lentes vio como este iba a intentar decir algo, probablemente hiriente y que no presagiaba nada bueno para su integridad física, así que con una valentía o estupidez, depende de a quien preguntes, características de su casa, se acercó y agacho justo al lado del Lord, callándolo con un movimiento de su mano.

―Será mejor que no hables, tu alma estuvo cerca de ser devorada por dementores, necesitas descansar. De hecho, me sorprende que estés despierto.―Le dijo lo más calmado posible, sin mirar demasiado a los ojos rojos que le ponían los pelos de punta. Voldemort frunció el ceño molesto por ser interrumpió.

En ese momento se escucharon los gritos de Bellatrix, y los llamado de otros más, cada vez más cerca. Harry tuvo la intensión de ponerse en pie pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Sorprendido y asustado en partes iguales, Harry miro al dueño de esa mano extremadamente pálida y grande que podía fácilmente rodear y romper su brazo.

El quería decirle algo pero su debilidad no lo dejaba, el de lentes estaba seguro que si tuviese la oportunidad le hubiese arrancado el brazo por lo molesto que se veía. Los ojos de ambos se conectaron, los verde denotaban miedo y sorpresa; y los rojo estaba escondidos bajo una capa de frialdad y calma, sin embargo, había algo mas, algo que Harry no pudo descifrar en ese momento.

Con un suspiro el menor se arrodillo al lado del Señor Oscuro más peligroso jamás conocido y tomando su varita, e ignorando el hecho de que Voldemort le había apretado con mayor fuerza el brazo, volvió a invocar a su Patronus. Ante la vista de su enemigo número uno, el gran ciervo lo saludo haciendo una leve inclinación.

―Ve a buscar a los Mortifagos, has que te sigan pero no dejen que te toquen.― Dijo ante la aparentemente fría y molesta mirada del Lord, Harry volvió a suspirar. ―No me mires así, no te voy a dejar para que te mueras aquí, ya has tenido suficiente por hoy solo con los Dementores, además, supongo que preferiría una muerte más digna ¿no?― Dijo sin un deje de burla en su voz.

Sin embargo la mirada no se suavizo, al contrario, esta se intensificó haciendo que el de lentes bajara la mirada. Como odiaba que se le quedaran mirando.

― ¿Por qué?― Pregunto Voldemort con dificultad. Harry levantó la vista sorprendido de escucharlo hablar tan pronto. Su voz seguía sonando igual de distorsionada e inhumana que siempre pero se notaba cansada. El Gryffindor se mordió el labio nervioso.

― ¿Por qué? Debido a que alguien importante para mí ya ha tenido que pasar lo que tuviste que pasar hoy, y yo conozco la sensación de un dementor tomando todo de ti, y pienso que nadie; _nadie_ merece morir de esa manera. Ni siquiera tú.― Contesto de manera rápida, se puso en pie y sacudió sus ropas. La mano de Voldemort cayó al suelo.

Harry lo miro un momento luego, con un suspiro, lo apuntó con su varita. El adolecente vio con fascinación como por los ojos aparentemente inexpresivos pasaban en cuestión de segundos; la sorpresa, la traición y luego el odio para finalizar por una capa de aparente indiferencia.

Harry sonrió.

―Deberías confiar un poco más, no es como que vaya a matarte justo ahora.―Le dijo, y la incredulidad se poso sobre los ojos rojos, el Lord estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue cortado por la llegada del ciervo del niño. Luego los gritos estaban sobre ellos.

― ¡Mi señor/Mi Lord!―

El adolecente enfoco sus ojos en los contrarios y le regalo una leve sonrisa sin dejar de apuntarlo.

―Yo supongo, y por lo que me han contado de usted _mi señor_ , que no querrá que nadie se entere que yo, un adolescente de casi 16 años y su mayor enemigo, le ha salvo de una muerte segura ¿es correcto? ―Hablo intentando imitar un acento aristocrático y formal, como los que usaban los sangre pura; sus más fieles seguidores, ganado un gruñido como respuesta, Harry se carcajeo internamente.

― Estoy pensando seriamente que hacer a continuación ¿Qué opina usted? ¿Le lanzo un Obliviate y me largo de aquí, dejándolo a su suerte? o ¿Engañamos a todos y hacemos como que yo lo deje en ese estado para que nadie sospeche nada? ―Pregunto el adolecente. No hubo respuesta, los ojos del Lord se mantenían impávidos.

―Esos inútiles se están tardando. ―Dijo en un susurro despectivo. Harry volvió a sonreír y se arrodillo, por última vez, al lado del cuerpo de Lord Voldemort.

― Escucha, y no es que los este defendiendo, pero hiciste un hechizo de protección bastante fuerte, es normal que no puedan sentirte aquí. Necesito que lo quites, ellos están justo afuera de la barrera pero no van a poder romperla y si quieres que de verdad no se enteren de nada, vas a tener que confiar un poco en mí. ―Intento explicar Harry con mientras le entregaba la varita que había caído a unos metros de su cuerpo. El señor tenebroso no dijo nada, y luego de mirarlo por unos segundos tomó su varita con su blanca y huesuda mano.

Harry volvió a levantarse y miro en la dirección donde venían los gritos. Con un suspiro miro al lastimado señor tenebroso y volvió a apuntarlo.

― Quítala ahora.― Exigió con seguridad en su voz. Pero el Lord se le quedo mirando, tratando de analizar lo que tenía ese condenado niño en mente. Si tuviera más energía utilizaría la Legeremancia de una solo vez; era evidente que el chico desconocía como usar Oclumancia de manera eficaz así que sería bastante fácil averiguar que estaba pensando, pero no era el caso.

Harry se comenzó a impacientar, su fortaleza no era la paciencia. Tampoco el sentido común aparentemente, ya que no pensó en lo que dijo después.

― Vamos _Tom_ , quítala ahora.― Y justo cuando Harry esperaba la negativa. El susodicho con un movimiento de su muñeca bajo las barreras y el caos se desató.

― ¡MI SEÑOR!―Bueno, era obvio que ese grito era de Bellatrix, pero ¿era necesario el grito? se preguntaba Harry con una mueca de dolor.

Las maldiciones no se hicieron esperar y Harry las bloqueaba o desviaba con dificultad, una odisea bastante impresionante teniendo en cuenta que 3 Mortifagos experimentados lo atacaban a la vez, todo ante la vista de un incrédulo señor tenebroso.

― ¿COMO TE ATREVES, MOCOSO, A SIQUIERA PONER UNA DE TUS SUCIAS MANOS EN MI SEÑOR? ―Grito Bellatrix.

― _De verdad, ¿es realmente necesario gritar?―_ Pensó un cansado Harry mientras seguía retrocediendo. Por un instante los ojos verdes se enfocaron en lo los rojos del ahora sentado Señor Tenebroso. Este le devolvió la mirada, la incredulidad no había abandonado su rostro aun, y su grupo de _secuaces del mal_ tampoco parecían en mejor condición. Harry no pudo aguantar una carcajada, por una parte lo nervios le estaban ganado y por otro lado lo hilarante de sus pensamientos; sorprendiendo a todos los presente y enojando a más de uno.

―Tu nivel de estupidez debe tener un límite, Potter.― La sonrisa de Harry se incremento. Había cabreado al señor Malfoy.

― Si, bueno...es de familia.―Dijo Harry y se encogió de hombros. Con un movimiento de varita género una ola de agua helada proveniente del pequeño lago a su espalda, ahora descongelado gracias a la retirada de los Dementores, haciendo que les cayera de una sola vez a los inadvertidos Mortifagos. Estos se esperaban cualquier cosa menos ese simple hechizo; dándole tiempo para tocar el trasladór en su muñeca y desaparecer de allí, no si antes escuchar los gritos furiosos de Bellatrix Lestrage clamando por su sangre.

En serio, ¿esa mujer no se cansaba de gritar?


	3. Capitulo II -De libros y sorpresas

CAPITULO II― De libros y Sorpresas

 **30 de Julio**

Harry suspiro por decima octava vez en menos de una hora. Paso las manos pos sus ojos apartando los anteojos por un momento para volvérselas a colocar de manera correcta. Afuera de su habitación podía escuchar a los Dursley empacar sus cosas para abandonar la casa por lo menos un par de días, como venían haciendo desde el año pasado.

Bueno, desde que un muy molesto Sirius llegara un día de lo más campante, entrara por la ventana en forma de un perro negro lleno de rabia, y por medio de Legeremencia les amenazara con transformarlos en seres azules con largas colas (entre otras cosas un poco mas subidas de tono) sino dejaban de maltratar y explotar al chico mago que vivía con ellos, haciendo que una muy asustada Petunia Dursley le echara agua bendita encima, Harry ni siquiera sabía que tenían esas cosa en la casa, y Vernon junto con su gordo hijo Dudley desataran un griterío digno de una escuela primaria todo en frente a la mirada perpleja del susodicho mago. El escándalo no duro demasiado después de que el televisor estallara en pequeños fragmentos haciendo que todos los seres de la casa quedaran en silencio sepulcral, a excepción del ahora mojado e irritado perro intruso. No sobra decir que una vez que Sirius obligo a los Dursley a jurar no volver a maltratarlo, finalizando con un muy dramático;

― _Estaré vigilándolos y si veo algo fuera de lugar, un pelo siquiera, los convertiré en las cucarachas inmundas que son realmente_. ―Ellos comenzaron a pasar de él en todo sentido, de nuevo. No sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada para después lamentarse por dos horas completa (si, las conto) por el deceso de su amado televisor.

Ya no lo obligaban a cocinar, ni a limpiar y podía vagar por la casa cuando quisiera. Parecía que ya no existiera, que era un fantasma en la casa; y la verdad, Harry no podía estar más feliz. Pero ese no era el punto; el punto era que mañana cumpliría 16 años y los Dursley se iban de vacaciones como venían haciendo desde el incidente con el "perro demoniaco" (nombre puesto por su primo). Harry lo tomaba como un obsequio por buen comportamiento además de la amenaza que residía sobre sus cabezas, y no podía estar más agradecido por ese regalo. Regalo que no podía disfrutar debido a que, como temía, su razón estaba aniquilando a su conciencia justo ahora causándole un _jodido_ _-_ _dolor_ _-_ _de_ _-_ _cabeza._

Otro suspiro.

Harry se quedo sentado sobre la cama mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared. Sabía que esto pasaría, ayer llego tan agotado y cansado a la casa que sin quitarse los sucios zapatos se tiro en la cama y quedo rendido. Ahora con las fuerzas más renovadas, su razón o sentido común que casualmente tenía la voz parecida a Hermione, le estaba riñendo. Pasó sus manos con fuerza por su cabello, emitió un quejido de dolor, desordenándolo aun más. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo, en especial las piernas, pero esa no era la razón de porque se encontraba en ese estado de lamento y frustración. Tenía hasta miedo de pensarlo con claridad.

Acabada de salvar a su enemigo jurada, al asesino en masa de gente inocente, al que se rumoraba no tenia emociones debido a que había hecho un pacto con un ser tan oscuro que había perdido toda humanidad, al ser que quería erradicar una raza del mundo mágico por razones que todavía se desconocen completamente. No solo salvarlo, sino también encubrirlo; si hasta le dio la varita en la mano ¡por Merlín! Era el asesino de sus padres y el, Harry-sin juicio-Potter, lo salvo de una muerte que probablemente se merecía por todo las cosas crueles y despiadadas que había hecho. Los insultos le estaban sonando con la molesta voz de Malfoy.

Pudo perfectamente ser una trampa, pudo haberle transmitidos tales emociones y pensamientos con toda la intención, como había ocurrido el años pasado, hasta que no le quedara de otra que ir a su encuentro. El sabía eso, entonces ¿por qué?

― _¿Por qué?―Pregunto aquella extraña y aterradora voz._

Pues eso quería saber el, y la excusa de "nadie merece morir de esa manera" no era la justificación. Esa no era la respuesta. La verdadera respuesta era _;_ ― _Porque soy un idiota impulsivo que no piensa demasiado en lo que hace y no podía ver como morías de esa forma horrible en frente de mí. No mientras tus ojos mostraban esa mirada de miedo y frustración, y yo sentía lo que tú sentías._

No lo aguanto más, con rapidez tomo una almohada, cubrió a su cara y grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se quedo sin aliento para luego lanzare a la cama sin dejar de abrazar con más fuerza de la necesaria a la pobre almohada. Si hasta parecía una adolecente enamorada, pero a diferencia de las adolecentes enamoradas, el tenia un dilema existencial mucho peor, millones de veces peor que no ser correspondido. Eso ya lo había pasado con Cho y con Cedric.

Harry se coloco boca abajo con la almohada encima de su cabeza. Sería más fácil si lo conseguían muerto por asfixia que lo que pasaría cuando se enteraran de la estupidez que acababa de cometer. ¿Qué mierda le diría Dumbludore, Hermione, Ron, Remus o el señor Weasley? Se estremeció al pensarlo. ¿Qué dirían las personas que habían sido víctimas de la locura del señor tenebroso; los padres de Neville, el hermano de Sirius o el propio Cedric?

Harry apretó los dientes.

Demonios ¿Qué diría Sirius? ¿Diría que estaba bien? ¿Que esas cosa pasaban a veces? Mierda, ¡¿qué dirían sus propios padres?! ¿Que seguían orgulloso de el por ser un maldito impulsivo? Dio un golpe a la cama, frustrado. Todo por ser un idiota impulsivo y por no pensar antes de actuar, por seguir siempre su corazón antes que a su razón.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. Aun recordaba el desastre que casi genera en el ministerio a causa de una visión que el maldito Voldemort le había mandado. Menos mal que el Director lo intercepto a tiempo y evito que cometiera una locura. Lamentablemente, esta vez Dumbledore no se encontraba con él. Estas eran las consecuencias...

Restregó su rostro en la sabanas, limpiándose las lagrimas, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta ahora. Se sentó en la cama y limpio con fuerza el rastro de lágrimas; no valía la pena llorar. Ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

― _Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ya no hay vuelta atrás_.

El tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, lo que más le molestaba era no se arrepentía realmente de lo que hizo. Si regresara el tiempo y volviera a ese preciso instante en el lago, justo en el donde los ojos de su enemigo denotaban miedo y frustración, y viera como el dementar se acercaba sacando alma de ese loco asesino; el hubiera hecho lo mismo. Lo habría salvado de todos modos. Suspiro, _otra vez_.

―Y con ese van 20. ―Se dijo para aliviar un poco la tensión que sentía en el cuerpo. Con cuidado se levanto de la cama y camino hacia donde estaba Hedwing, la única testigo de todo su conflicto existencial, y la acaricio con cuidado.

Sus músculos estaban bastante adoloridos desde esta mañana, ignorando que estaba lleno de cortes y heridas tanto leves como profundas por todo el cuerpo; ya que, si bien las maldiciones no le tocaron directamente, el hecho de estar rodeado de arboles que estallan a tu alrededor no te hace inmune a salir lastimado. Los fragmentos de los arboles eran bastante peligrosos si no tenias cuidado, y como es obvio, ahora tenía un herida bastante fea en el costado de su torso y el pómulo izquierdo, gracias al último árbol que se había hecho pedazos antes de perder a sus cazadores.

― ¿Tu si podrías perdonarme Hedwing? ¿Podrías perdonar a tu estúpido compañero? ―El ave emitió un leve chirrido y le picoteo el dedo con suavidad haciendo que Harry sonriera.

―Tienes razón compañera, debería dejar de pensar en cosas que no tienen solución y ponerme a pensar en cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, el entrenamiento. ―Dijo con pesar. A partir de año comenzaba oficialmente el entrenamiento con Sirius, Snape y Dumbledore para enfrenar a Voldemort. Otro punto por el cual preocuparse.

–Pero será después, cuando llegue a la escuela. Por ahora es mejor darme un baño, no puedo perderme mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños ¿no?

Y con esto, el chico de casi 16 años, 1.65 de alto y probablemente con un peso menor para su edad, pelo negro despeinado, piel levemente bronceada y llena de cicatrices, ahora más que antes, contextura menuda y delgada, poseedor de unos ojos impactantemente verdes escondidos bajos unos viejos anteojos, con una suerte absolutamente nadie (según el) envidiaría; se dispuso a meterse al baño para quitarse todo los pesares de su cuerpo. Solo de su cuerpo porque seguro que su mente todavía no había terminado de torturarlo.

Harry gimió frustrado y volvió a revolverse el pelo. Se lo merecía por idiota. Quizás podría ahogarse en la ducha e ir a su fiesta como un alegre fantasma.

A esta altura la idea no sonaba nada mal.

...

Gritos se escuchaban fuera de la oscura habitación, las grandes y pesadas puertas estaba bloqueadas por hechizos para evitar que se entrara a los aposentos privados de la persona que mas peligroso dentro de la mansión y quizás del mundo entero, persona que justo ahora emitía esos desgarradores gritos. A pesar de los fuertes de los hechizos, nada evitaba que los gritos no se escaparan de la habitación resonando por toda la sección exclusiva del ser que habitaba en ese lugar. Incluso llegando hasta el otro lado de la inmensa mansión justo donde se reunían los dueños de la morada y sus nada calmados invitados.

Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a de esa parte de la mansión, nadie era lo suficientemente valiente o suicida para desobedecer las órdenes de su señor. Más si estaba en ese estado. Ni siquiera su círculo más íntimo de seguidores cometería esa locura, por muy preocupados que estuvieran, ya que quien conozca al señor tenebroso lo suficiente reconocería los gritos y entenderían que estos no eran gritos normales. Eran gritos de dolor mesclados con rabia, lo que aumentaba mas la preocupación de sus seguidores y a la vez el miedo por lo que podría estar pasando su señor.

Otro grito desgarrador grito. Otro estremecimiento de miedo de sus seguidores.

Nunca, entiéndase el sentido estricto de la palabra; _nunca_ , el señor tenebroso había gritando de dolor ni siquiera cuando salía herido en alguna batalla, lo que Narcissa Malfoy podía contar con una solo de sus blancas y estilizadas manos, debido a que era ella la única que su señor confiaba lo suficiente para atender sus heridas, ella además de Severus.

Un grito especialmente fuerte seguido de una onda de magia que se extendió por la misión hizo que diera un pequeño salto en su lugar. Si no fuese una persona perfectamente entrenada en etiqueta y comportamiento, podría incluso haber derramado la taza de té que estaba tomando para poder relajarse. Sin embargo, no lo hizo; no podría decir lo mismo de su hermana la cual caminaba de un lado para el otro del salón de recibimiento en el que estaban alojados, maldiciendo a quien sabe quien en voz demasiado baja como para escucharla.

De manera disimulada miro a su esposo que estaba apoyado en la pared contraria de la habitación con los brazos cruzados. Lucios le devolvió la mirada, sus pensamientos marchaban por el mismo camino; gracias a Merlín y a toda las deidades que Draco había decidido pasar unas semanas en la villa Italiana de su amigo porque, si a ella y a su padre les costaba controlar su miedo por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, su hijo ya se habría desmayado del susto.

Todavía desconocía los sucesos con claridad, nadie le había explicado del todo como es que Lord Voldemort había terminado en ese estado.

Ella estaba sentada en su salón personal conversando con Severus, quien había llegado hace unos pocos minutos, cuando uno de los elfos les aviso con apuro, y una gran cara de susto, que unos muy mojados invitados y el Señor Tenebroso habían llegado de la misión asignada. Inmediatamente, y con todo la elegancia que solo un antiguo Black y ahora Malfoy podría tener, se paro del sofá en el que estaba y rápidamente llego hasta la zona de recibimiento. No más traspasar el arco que separaba el pasillo del recibidor fue apartada por un Señor Tenebroso extremadamente furioso, muy herido y con dificultades para mantenerse en pie, el cual paso de largo hacia sus aposentos. No sin antes advertirles a todos, con las voz más amenazante posible, que si alguien llegara a acercarse a unos pocos metros donde residía sin ser llamado con antelación el castigo seria de tales proporciones que nunca antes habían sido registradas en la historia de la magia, y sin más se retiro hacia su habitación, ignorante de las caras de terror puro plasmadas en su grupo de seguidores. Unas vez solos, Severus y ella se miraron para luego pasar su vista a unos _muy_ mojados invitados.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde entonces y solo se escuchaban gritos de dolor por momentos, además de las constantes ondas de magia que sacudían las ventanas y hacían estremecer los sólidos muros de esa antigua morada, así como a sus residentes. Muchos de los objetos más frágiles tenían que ser reconstruidas con constancia ya que se destruían por la presión de magia que estaba siendo ejercida sobre la mansión.

De nuevo, Narcissa agradecía al amigo de su hijo por invitarlo a su casa natal por esos días, y quizás cuando todo vuelva a la relativa normalidad le regalaría algo al chico.

Otro grito, un nuevo estremecimiento de la misión pero con la novedad que un elfo se inclinaba frente a ella.

―Mi señora, el amo gran Lord Oscuro la quiere ver, mi señora. ―Y sin más se retiro.

Narcissa Malfoy, antes Black, sintió las miradas cargadas de pánico de los que se encontraban presentes. Con toda la dignidad que una señora de alta sociedad debe tener, dejo la tasa de té vacía en la pequeña mesa y se levanto con elegancia encaminándose hacia la salida del lugar, justo donde Lucios estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados y la miraba con aparente sobriedad, pero ello lo conocía mejor. Habían estado casados por años y a las mujeres Black no se les podía mentir tan fácilmente. Lucios descruzo sus brazos cuando paso por su lado. La preocupación impregnada en los ojos platinados, además del miedo que ya estaba presente desde que esa locura había comenzado hace casi dos años, haciendo que sus rasgos se volvieran más duros y tensos que de costumbre.

Sin detenerse rozo sus dedos con los ajenos tratando de transmitirle la fortaleza que necesitaba para enfrentar lo que arribase. Porque aunque muchos no lo crean, la mayor fortaleza de Lucios Malfoy; el ex Príncipe de hielo, era y seria siempre su esposa y mejor amiga.

Al cruzar por el pasillo y perder de vista a la madre de su hijo, Lucios Malfoy; hombre rico y bien educado, famoso por su controlado y siempre correcto comportamiento, apoyo sin gracia la cabeza en la pared y miro el techo tratando de buscar la fortaleza que se requería cuando la persona que había perdido toda cordura llamaba a tu esposa a sus aposentos privados después de amenazar a quien pusiera un pie en dicho sitio con una muerte extremadamente dolorosa. Contuvo un suspiro tembloroso. Ya no importaba que estuviera en frente de sus invitados, la mayoría del círculo interno de su señor eran sus propios amigos de escuela. Habían tenido que pasar por los infiernos juntos para llegar a esa prestigiosa posición, por lo que ellos lo entendían.

Lucios sintió una mano en su hombre y volteo con desgano la cabeza hacia su dueño. Severus estaba a su lado, como siempre, apoyándolo. Se permitió mirar a su alrededor, los ojos estaban fijos en el pero en vez de frialdad y burla, había apoyo y un intento de tranquilizarlo de manera silenciosa. Lucios se permitió emitir un suspiro, muy pocas veces se les permitía a los sangre pura, y a los Slytherin en general, transmitir sus emociones a la ligera; pero allí estaban, mostrando su apoyo por un amigo; estaba realmente agradecido.

Después de todo, y contrario a lo que todos creen, la lealtad era una de las características de los hijos de Salazar, por lo menos entre los que fueran dignos de tenerla.

Lucios tomo una inhalación profunda y volvió a poner la máscara que su padre le había enseñado, todo su grupo de amigo lo imitaron. Excepto Bella claro, quien seguía dando vueltas por la habitación murmurando cosas, ignorante de todo.

Sus padres. Ellos fueron los que los metieron a todos en el conflicto para empezar. Además de ser sus instructores en el arte de esconder sus emociones de todos para evitar ser dañados o usados en su contra, o para hacerlos fuertes y dignos de su cargo. ― _Tonterías_. ―Siempre habían pensado; por eso intentaron educar a sus hijos con un poco mas de libertad que la que ellos tuvieron pero sin dejar de ser los fuertes y dignos sucesores de las familias más antiguas, ricas y poderosas del mundo mágico que debían ser.

Aparte la locura de su señor estaba llegando a nuevos límites. No es que había dejado de creer en su causa y visones, pero no era lo mismo de la época de sus padres ni la de su adolescencia; su señor nunca había sido tan... _desquiciado_. Seguía siendo extraordinario en más de un sentido, pero más de uno no dejaba de pensar que se estaban desviando demasiado de los planes originales que habían promovido su causa. Solo hay que tener en consideración que desde que su señor se entero de la profecía, o quizás un poco antes, había comenzado a matar y torturar sin aparenten justificación ni causa, incluso las clases de entrenamiento que eran sometidos los que podían se parte del movimiento pasaron a ser las clases de tolerancia a las torturas de Lord Voldemort. Y si antes su señor era aterrador, frio y cruel, con un aura imponente que te hacía pensar dos veces antes de hablar; ahora era eso y más, muchísimo más, y no precisamente en un buen sentido.

La cupiste de esa locura llego hace un par de días cuando _algún idiota_ sugirió que el único obstáculo que importaba era el mocoso Potter y que deberían cazarlo cual animal para poder avanzar, y el Lord lo escucho. En menos de dos horas ellos habían acudido a su señor y estaban listos para la persecución. No podían quejarse sin arriesgarse a un Avada en el mejor de los casos así que no hubo objeciones. Ni siquiera cuando su señor les prohibió usar maldiciones imperdonables para capturar al muchacho y los amenazo a todos si lo mataban. Era una casería a la antigua y la única que había sido feliz al escucharlo había sido Bellatrix.

― _Es genial, padre_. ―Hubiera pensado su hijo. El solo se limito a pensarlo con el mayor de los sarcasmos posible.

Ahora estaban en esa situación. Todos reunidos, preocupados por el ser que una vez fue un hombre y líder levemente cuerdo y extremadamente inteligente; que ahora no los dejaba acercarse más de 3 metros de su persona sin arriesgarse a una tortura segura por insolencia.

Muchos rumores se esparcieron debido al cambio, o más bien, el extremismo de maldad del que había llegado su señor. Aunque él tuviera conocimiento de la verdadera razón, eso no importaba ahora ni cambiaria nada, habían pasado años desde esa misteriosa y particular muerte que desato el infierno actual que vivían.

Uno de los candelabros cayó en el centro de la habitación causando un gran estruendo, sacándolos de sus cavilaciones personales, dándose cuenta que la misión no había dejado de estremecerse desde la última vez cuando habían llamado a Narcissa. Lucios miro con preocupación hacia donde su esposa había desaparecía hace una eternidad y apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón tratando de tranquilizarse. Un pensamiento comenzó a rondar en su cabeza. Su hijo llegaba en menos de una semana y si esto seguía así no sabría qué hacer.

Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza con mayor fuerza en la pared donde estaba apoyado, tomo otra gran inhalación. Lucius solo esperaba que las cosas no empeoraran más.

Otro grito, y esta vez los vidrios de la mansión entallaron, sus seguidores se encogieron asustados. Lo más dignamente posible por supuesto.

...

 **31 de Julio**

― ¡Ron, Harry, es hora de dormir! ―Ambos escucharon a la Señora Weasley desde la planta baja de la madriguera y luego un par de risas gemelas desde la parte alta. ― ¡Freg, George, ustedes también o me veré obligada a tomar medidas! ―Esta vez fue el turno de reír tanto como el de cabeza roja como el de cabellos negros.

Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y faltaban un par de horas para que el cumpleaños de Harry acabase. La verdad es que la había pasado genial, como todos los años en la madriguera. Siempre era semejante; llegaba una noche antes de lo planeado, se encargaba de darle un pequeño susto a Ron, recibía los grandes abrazos de la Molly, degustaba su deliciosa comida, intentaba huir de las bromas de los gemelos, hablaba un rato con Ginny y el señor Weasley para después ponerse a hablar con Ron hasta quedarse dormidos. Al día siguiente seria su cumpleaños, la señora Weasley le daría comida hasta reventar siempre con la excusa de que estaba demasiado flaco y pálido, los gemelos le harían bromas y la pasarían jugando con Ron, Ginny y Hermione, que había llegado esa madrugada, hasta que sería la hora de picar la tarta. Siempre era igual y así era perfecto.

Pero esta vez, y para su grata sorpresa, cuando el de ojos verdes despertó y bajo a desayunar, se encontró cara a cara con Remus, Tonks, y el mismísimo Dumbledore sentados en la sala de la casa tomando el té de lo más tranquilos. Tranquilidad que fue rota cuando Tonks, con más volumen del necesario, le deseo un gran feliz cumpleaños, seguido de Remus que solo se levanto y lo abrazo con fuerza. A Harry se le formo una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en la cara, la que solo guardaba para sus amigos y la poca familia que tenia. Lo había echado de menos. El y Sirius eran la única familia que le quedaba y casi no podía verlos seguidos. Cuando se separaron el mayor se le quedo mirando por unos segundo para luego corresponder su sonrisa.

―Harry. ―Escucho que le llamaban y apartando su mirada de la de Remus miro al hombre que le había apoyado y ayudado en tantas ocasiones. Albus Dumbludore le dio una de sus sonrisas más sinceras para posteriormente felicitarle y entregarle un paquete envuelto en colores llamativos, típico del excéntrico anciano. Cuando el cumpleañero se dispuso a agradecerle fue interrumpido por una muy enérgica Tonks.

―Bueno, no se queden allí grupo de sentimentales. Es hora de desayunar. ―Como siempre, era sorprendente lo increíblemente enérgica que puede llegar ser esa mujer. Remus negó con la cabeza, y el director agrando más su sonrisa para comenzar a moverse hacia la sala, dejando atrás al licántropo y a Harry para que conversaran.

Ambos decidieron tomar asiento en uno de los sofás del lugar. Remus llevaba un rato escudriñándolo con sus ojos dorados. Harry se comenzó a sentirse incomodo. De alguna forma había podido ocultar sus heridas con magia. _De alguna forma_ , porque es bien conocido que no se puede usar la magia fuera de la escuela y Harry no se explicaba cómo rayoses que había llegado un Hechizo a su cuerpo justo después de su ducha, pero agradecía a Merlín y a quien estuviese allá arriba por eso.

El de cabellos negros se mordió el labio nervioso y enfoco su mirada en el paquete en sus manos. Antes de que Remus decidiera tocar el tema, él lo evitaría.

―Rems, no es justo, no me dijeron que venían. ―Harry vio con un poco de pena como su evasiva parecía funcionar. El de cabellos castaños sonrió.

―Lo lamento Harry, pero hasta hace un par de horas no sabíamos si podíamos venir, por eso ni Tonks ni yo trajimos ningún presente. En verdad lo siento. ―Exclamo Remus. Tenía algunas ojeras bajo sus dorados ojos y estaba más pálido de lo normal pero no parecía agotado en lo minino. Harry lo miro alarmado por sus palabras.

―Vamos Moony, no es para tanto, lo importante es que estas aquí. Sabes que las cosas materiales son lo que menos me importan. ―Le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos. El mayor lo miro durante unos segundos con una mirada indescifrable para luego volver a sonreír.

― Sabes, cuando Sirius me dijo que cada vez te estabas pareciendo mas a tus padres creí que bromeaba o exageraba, ya lo conoces. Pero es verdad. ―El chico lo miro sin entender.

―Verás, una vez me presente en casa de tus padre para una navidad que casualmente fue justo después de luna llena, yo estaba todavía demasiado herido y adolorido pero no quería rechazar la invitación, era la primera navidad de Lily y James juntos así que fui de todos modos. Me presente sin regalos e intente disculparme pero lo único que recibí fue un "no seas idiota Moony, lo importante es que estas aquí". ―Dijo imitando la voz de James haciendo que Harry se riera.

―Y un "sabes que las cosas materiales son los de menos, Rems" de parte de tu madre. ―El castaño le explico con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Harry contuvo el suspiro de añoranza. Para él, sus padres eran totales desconocidos; no tenía ningún recuerdo de ellos a no ser que se tratase de viejas fotografías o de los relatos de algunos conocidos. Eran esos momentos en los que de verdad resentía su soledad. Sentir una mano en su cabeza lo hizo despertar de sus melancólicos pensamientos, estos estaban ocurriendo seguidos últimamente.

―Es tu cumpleaños Harry, no puedes deprimirte por cosas sin sentido que lo demás dicen. Quién sabe, quizás recibas más sorpresas durante el resto del día. ―Finalizo Remus con una sonrisa calmada para levantarse e ir a la cocina con los demás.

¡Y vaya que las recibió!

Porque ver a Alastor "Ojoloco" Moddy, Kingsley Shacklebot, Bill Weasley y su prometida, que no fue otra que la mismísima Fleur Delacour, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños, cada quien a su manera, fue una tremenda sorpresa. Aun más sorprendente fue recibir un regalo de parte de Ojoloco, el cual no se pudo quedar por alguna extraña excusa del que no quería enterarse, seguido de Kingsley y Dumbludore; los cuales tenían que resolver unos asuntos con el ministro.

Harry tampoco quería enterarse de eso; y menos mal que nadie nombro nada referente al "que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" porque estaba seguro que hubiera entrado en una crisis nerviosa. Ese día intento olvidar que era el niño-que-vivo, la salvación del mundo mágico, el elegido o lo que sea, y en especial intento olvidar que le había salvado la vida a aquel que debió dejar morir; para pasar a ser solo Harry. Al menos por ese día, era su día después de todo.

Lo único que lamento fue ver a todos sentados en la gran mesa de la cocina de esa acogedora casa disfrutando de un breve tiempo de paz en medio de todo ese desastre, y no poder visualizar a su padrino entre toda la gente. Eso fue lo único. Sirius no podía darse el lujo de aparecerse por esa casa de manera directa, no solo porque es muy probable que fuera localizado, sino que implicaría también al señor Weasley por ayudar a un fugitivo de Azkaban y eso era una pena grave. Eso fue lo único que lamento ese día, por lo demás, todo fue perfecto.

Y volviendo a la realidad...

―Hermano, todavía no puedo creer que ese loco te haya dado algo ¿Seguro que no es un arma de tortura? ¿Y si es una mano mutilada? ―Harry rodo los ojos. Ron era siempre tan dramático.

Ambos debían compartir cuarto ya que la que era de Harry había sido ocupado por Bill y Fleur, nada nuevo. En ese momento, Harry estaba tirado en el suelo ordenando sus regalos y Ron lo estaba "ayudando". No es que hubiera recibido tantas cosas interesantes, podía perfectamente abrirlos cuando fuera a casa de sus tíos pero la curiosidad Gryffindor pudo con ellos así que los dos se encerraron en el cuarto a desenvolver los obsequios y de paso ordenarlos en el baúl que Harry se llevaría a Hogwarts, el cual se quedaría allí hasta que fuera el día para compras sus libros escolares.

Hasta ahora habían descubierto una bufando verde esmeralda dado por el viejo Directo; Ambos la miraron con recelo, era demasiado parecido a las usadas por las serpientes pero Harry, con un encogimiento de hombros, decidió ponérsela causando que Ron callara toda protesta, lo mirara por un rato en silecio para luego parpadear aturdido y comentar que sus ojos resaltaban de manera alarmante con ella; no había espejos en la habitación por lo que no puedo comprobar nada. Hermione le regalo un libro de medimagia a la par de otro de primeros auxilios muggles. Bastante útil teniendo en cuenta que tenía una gran raja en el costado del cuerpo que le hacía moverse un poco más lento de lo normal y le dolía si la tocaba, sumándole que no podía usar magia para curarlo, tampoco es que supiera cómo hacerlo, así que el libro era bastante conveniente.

¿Menciono que era una especie de milagro que el hechizo accidental siguiera allí?

El siguiente fueron los gemelos que le dieron unos cuantos explosivos, Ginny le dio un libro de cocina, Ron se descojono de la risa un rato cuando lo vio haciendo Harry se sonrojara hasta las orejas y le lanzara el dichoso libro con perfecta puntería dándole de lleno en la frente, ocasionando una pequeña pelea que fue la causa de los gritos de la señora Molly.

Por unanimidad habían dejado el extraño regalo de Moddy para último. Ron por temor a su integridad física y Harry más que todo por precaución, nunca se sabía con ojoloco Moddy.

Un dramático silencio se instalo en la habitación, ambos contemplaban el paquete por un par de minutos. Caja de madera rectangular, no muy grande, parecía bastante inofensivo pero lo había entregado Ojoloco, podría ser cualquier cosa. Quizás explotara cuando lo abriera y los convirtiera en animales mágicos o quizás tenia una maldición bastante desgradable...

Harry no lo tolero más y con un movimiento brusco lo abrió. De inmediato Ron se escondió bajo las sabanas esperando que la delgada tela le sirviera de alguna manera de protección para una bomba. Harry cerró sus verdes ojos esperando algún indicio de dolor pero cuando nada paso los abrió despacio y miro dentro del paquete.

Un libro.

Un simple e inofensivo libro.

Harry sintió ganas de reír pero como eran cerca de las 11:40 de la noche no creía que rodar por el suelo riéndose a los cuatro vientos era lo más sensato. Así que se encogió sobre sí mismo y se echo a reír de la manera más callada posible. Al escuchar la risa ahogada, Ron, todavía más pálido de lo normal, observo el contenido del paquete entregado por lo que el llamaba demonio, y el inocente libro le devolvió la mirada. Ron no entendía el chiste.

―No es graciosos Harry. Creí que íbamos a morir. ―Se quejo pelirrojo aun con voz temblorosa. La espalda del pelinegro tembló con más fuerza.

Cuando ya todo había pasado, y Harry ya no sentía el impulso de estallar en carcajadas, miro a Ron que tenía el libro en la mano ojeándolo con cara seria y el ceño fruncido. Harry perdió la sonrisa, Ron casi nunca estaba serio… Rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo y tomo el libro, temiendo que de verdad tuviera alguna maldición.

Ron no se opuso.

― ¿Que está mal...?―Comenzó el pelinegro pero cortó su oración cuando vio el título del libro. " _ **Animagos; el saber y el todo. Tomo único**_ _"_.

―Esto es...

Conocían ese libro, lo habían visto hace un año en la sección prohibida. Cuando preguntaron por él en una librería el dueño les explicó que el ministerio lo había prohibido debido a la gran cantidad de accidentes causados por personas que habían leído el libro, intentaban ser animagos y salía mal. Incluso para los que pudieron completar su transformación, si estos no se adaptaban mentalmente podrían quedar con graves consecuencias tanto psicológicas como físicas. Un caso en St. Mungo donde un mago quedo con orejas de gato, comportándose como un felino y maullando era un buen ejemplo. El ministerio consideró que, aunque el libro tenía un contenido tan completo como solo un libro de artes oscuras podía tener, era un peligro. Cabe decir que después de esto, ambos abandonaros todo sueño de convertirse en animagos.

Ambos chicos intentaron olvidar el tema, pero era difícil teniendo en cuenta que el padrino de uno de ellos era un excelente animago, ilegal, claro, pero lo hacía a la perfección. Sin embargo no podría preguntarle nada porque las únicas veces que Harry y Sirius podían conversar, estas charlas no pasaban de los 15 minutos como máximo, además Remus les prohibió a ambos hablar del tema ya que era bastante peligroso.

Ambos se perdieron en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente el libro como si este en cualquier momento se pondría a hablar y aclarar todas sus dudas. El pelirrojo fue el primero en desistir.

―Harry ¿qué hacemos?―El nombrado lo miro igual de dudoso. Era bastante peligroso el estudio de la animagia, pero si lo dominaban...

―Si mis padres se enteran que tenemos un libro que el ministerio prohibió nos mataran, y si Hermione se entera que estamos estudiando animagia; nos revivirá y luego nos volverá a matar. ―Ron dijo con simpleza pero en el fondo estaba tan aterrado como emocionado. Ni siquiera sabían cómo demonios el loco de Moddy había podido conseguir ese libro ni la razón de porque se lo estaba dando a su amigo pero tenían que aprovechar la oportunidad. Estas cosas solo le ocurrían a Harry, y no sabía si estar agradecido por eso o sentir envidia.

―Deberíamos... Deberíamos descansar Ron, ya mañana pensaremos mejor que hacer. ―Dijo el de anteojos y sin más agarro el libro y lo escondió entre los demás regalos para proceder a guardarlos en su baúl. Ron parpadeo sorprendido pero no protesto, era tarde después de todo y ese día fue agitado, su amigo tenía razón, si tomaban una decisión en esas condiciones se arrepentirían por la mañana.

Con un suspiro se comenzó a preparar para descansar, mañana prometía ser un día interesante. El de cabellos negros se tapo con las sabanas y se removió nervioso, estaba agotado pero ni el agotamiento interfería en sus pensamientos.

― _Primero lo del innombrable, luego la sorpresa de Moony y ahora esto. ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente_! ―Harry hizo una mueca de pesar y cambió de posición en la vieja cama escuchando como Ron roncaba suavemente.

En esos momentos solo quería que Sirius estuviera aquí para tener la opinión de alguien cuando se sentía como el inexperto adolecente de 16 años que era. Con ese último pensamiento cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar; ignorando la punzada en su costado por la herida e ignorando la ahora conocida presión en el pecho y cicatriz. Estaba demasiado cansado como para prestarle atención a las emociones de ese loco psicópata.

...

 **01 de Agosto**

― _Las paredes están agrietadas._ ―Fue lo primero que Severus Snape noto al pasar el recibidor principal. Los elfos domésticos corrían de un lugar para otro tratando de reparar el desastre de vidrios rotos, objetos destruidos y paredes derrumbadas. Incluso pudo visualizar una vieja armadura, que representaba la antigüedad de la existencia de esa familia; hundida y abollada como si de una simple lata se tratase. Reprimió un estremecimiento. Cada vez que pensaba que su señor no podía ser más poderoso ocurría cosas que lo dejaban alucinado.

― ¿ _Y de verdad piensan que un mocoso malcriado como Potter tiene alguna posibilidad contra este demonio? El viejo debe estar delirando._ **―** Hizo una mueca casi imperceptible mientras se dirigía al gran salón donde se llevaría cabo esa extraña reunión.

Se había retirado a su respectiva habitación en la mansión la noche anterior después de que Narcissa regresara de los aposentos del Lord; en estado de shock y con la mirada perdida.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Cuando Narcissa Malfoy por fin se vio en el pasillo que servía de acceso al salón donde todos esperaban por noticias de su señor, de inmediato Lucios se le abalanzo encima, olvidando todo protocolo, y la comenzó a revisar sin obtener ninguna reacción de parte de la rubia. Con la mirada desesperada, el de ojos grises platinados la sacudió haciendo que saliera de su estupor y con piernas temblorosas se dirigiera a su antiguo asiento y allí se quedara por unos buenos minutos. Minutos los cuales los presentes intentaron hacerla reaccionar, sin éxito._

 _Severus no pudo evitar recordar una escena en especial en el cual algunos de los presentes se encontraban en la sala común de Slytherin, hace tantos años._

 _Narcissa había tenido esa misma reacción cuando por casualidad vio un beso accidental de Regulus y él en plena sala común. Era media noche y se habían quedado a estudiar, no había nadie a excepción de Regulus, Lucios, Rabastan, Narcissa y él; que les servía de tutor a sus compañeros de casa. Cuando el beso ocurrió, tomo a todos desprevenidos, las burlas no se hicieron esperar pero después de unos incómodos minutos en los cuales Narcissa hacia ningún comentario, se comenzaron a preocupar. La rubia estaba tan sorprendida y descolgada por el inesperado beso que tardo una hora completa en volver en sí. Una forma exagerada de reacción en opinión del propio Severus._

― _Igual que todos los Black.― Pensó con un deje de nostalgia._

 _La comprensión lo golpeo. Si Narcissa estaba en ese estado, no era cuestión de algún hechizo como pensaba Lucius; era porque había visto algo tan sorprendente que la había dejado en modo autómata._

 _Con rapidez se acerco y se arrodillo enfrente de su amiga._

― _Narcissa ¿Qué fue lo que viste? ―Pregunto pausadamente para facilitarle la comprensión._

 _Funciono ya que la nombrada lo miro e intento decir algo pero su voz no salió. Lucios y Severus fruncieron el ceño preocupados, ella siempre tenía algo que decir; los Black siempre tenían algo que decir. El profesor intento preguntar algo más pero fue interrumpido por un grito._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange, obviamente._

― _¡APÁRTENSE! NO ESTA MUERTO ¿VERDAD? MI SEÑOR NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO. ¡HABLA DE UNA VEZ NARCISSA!―La mujer se situó enfrente de la rubia luciendo más loca y desarreglada de lo normal. Narcissa se limito a negar lentamente con la cabeza. Severus y los presentes suspiraron aliviados._

― _Bueno, un peso menos. ―Pensó el profesor. ―Narcissa si no puedes decirnos..._

― _No es eso..._

 _La mujer se tomo un tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y poder hablar con normalidad, aprovechando que estaban todos los presentes a la expectativa de lo que diría._

― _Nuestro señor me envió para darles un mensaje. El ordena que lo esperen en el gran salón a las 3 de la tarde de este día y que nadie, además de nosotros, debe enterarse de nada de lo ocurrido con el niño Potter. El no tiene que recordarles su castigo si se llegase a filtrar alguna información de lo acontecido en la mansión y en especial lo ocurrido desde hace un par de días.―Finalizo Narcissa ya con su voz normalizada, potente y clara._

 _La rubia miro de reojo a Severus, ella sabía que era un espía, el mismo Severus se lo confeso hace un tiempo buscando a alguien que le sirviera como confidente._

 _Todo el círculo interno del Mago Oscuro más poderosos de esa era, el Grupo de Mortifagos más letales del movimiento, parpadearon varia veces para comprender dichas órdenes. Su señor no estaba allí así que podían darse el lujo de pensar con detenimiento la situación._

― _¿En el gran salón?―Repitió extrañado Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _El gran salón, donde se encontraba el trono de su señor, era utilizado antes de que el Lord perdiera toda cordura para las grandes celebraciones que solía dar después de una victoria; ahora era solo para las reuniones de todo el movimiento. Si el Lord quería una reunión con su círculo utilizaba la sala de reuniones, no el gran salón._

 _Sin embargo Narcissa asintió con la cabeza, todavía muy pálida y débil para hablar mas de la cuenta, no confiaba aun en sus piernas para sostenerse tampoco._

 _Los miembros del Círculo Interno de Lord Voldemort se vieron unos a otros extrañados, todo con cara de desconcierto pero sin emitir sonido alguno. No valía la pena hacer preguntas si nadie tenía las respuestas. Después de unos minutos de cavilaciones internas, se retiraron a sus habitaciones asignadas dentro de esa mansión sin medir más palabras. Estaban agotados, ninguno había tomado un descanso completo después de esa extraña misión._

 _¿Cómo descansar si los gritos del Lord se escuchaban por casi toda la mansión, y las paredes, ventanas y objetos se estremecían por su magia?_

 _Se habían turnado para vigilar, por si su señor mandaba a un elfo para avisarle de su estado. Los primeros habían sido Redolphus junto a Rebastan y Nott. Al segundo día le siguieron Narcissa, Lucios y Severus, pero al finalizar el segundo día todos decidieron esperar juntos en uno de los salones de la mansión. Bellatrix era la que se había quedado despierta durante los casi 3 días desde que la agonía de su señor había comenzado, y lo más perturbador del asunto era que no parecía agotada en lo más mínimo. Solo un poco más desquiciada y desalineada de lo normal._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Cuando Severus por fin llego al gran salón y se abrieron las ostentosas puertas llenas de diseños intricados pintados de Negro y oro, se encontró con que todos sus compañeros de casa, y ahora compañeros de bando, se encontraban allí. No había rastros de su señor por ningún lado, ni siquiera se sentía su magia por la mansión. Las facciones de Severus se endurecieron y con un movimiento de cabeza los saludo a todos, con pasos firmes se posicionó al lado de su mejor amigo y padre de su ahijado.

Normalmente la habitación estaba libre de objetos además de los cuadros, armaduras y el imponente trono del Lord situado en un pedestal del mismo material que el suelo, pero esta vez, había varios sillones que combinaban a la perfección con la apariencia de hermosa vejez de la habitación, cortesía de la dueña de la mansión.

Severus saludo con un poco más de amabilidad a Narcissa, la cual se encontraba sentada en un de los sillones, se veía pálida y con ojeras dañando su siempre perfecto rostro.

El pelinegro enfoco su mirada en la cara de su amigo, este también lucia ojeras debajo de los platinados ojos pero su mirada era imperturbable. Todos allí tenían una expresión similar, todos agotados pero ansiosos de tener noticias de su Señor.

Porque él podía ser un espía pero eso no quiere decir que las razones por la cual se había unido al Lord en primer lugar no le emocionaban todavía. Todo había ido cuesta abajo una vez se entero de la dichosa profecía, pero seguía apoyando los ideales de su señor, por lo menos los principales, y seguía admirando a Lord Voldemort por las cosas extraordinarias que había hecho y las cosas que le había enseñado en tan poco tiempo, mucho antes de que perdiera toda cordura.

Cuando las puertas del gran salón comenzaron a abrirse, todos los presentes se levantaron de inmediato esperando la llegada de su señor.

Lo que vio Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de Howargts; hombre firme que podía controlar y esconder cada una de sus expresiones con gran maestría desde que tenía memoria, hizo que todo su entrenamiento se pusiera a prueba. Estaba seguro que más de uno tenía una cara tan descolgada y tan horrorizada que el mismo Merlín se hubiera reído de sus rostros, siempre impasibles, ahora arruinados por las indignas expresiones de sorpresa.

Ojos abiertos de par en par, algunos incluso tenían la boca abierta; entiéndase como Rabasta y Rodolphus, otros habían emitido un grito mudo; Bellatrix, y otros tenían la mirada perdida y las facciones sueltas, haciendo que la máscara de grandes magos sangre pura, herederos de fortunas inimaginables, la elite del mundo magico, se fuera justo a donde los restos de sus antepasados reposaban.

Unos ojos borgoña analizaron con minuciosidad a cada uno de las personas dentro de esa inmensa sala, detallando cada expresión sorprendida mientras se adentraba y se sentaba en el gran trono de mármol negro. La siempre controlada expresión de uno de sus seguidores le hizo detenerse y enfocar su mirada en la persona dueña del único, y aparente, rostro con disimulada sorpresa.

Severus Snape sintió la rojiza mirada, y no pudo más que tragar saliva de manera sonora totalmente aterrado. Retuvo un estremecimiento de pánico cuando el ser sentado en el trono pronuncio su nombre. Esa no era la voz de su señor, no era la voz sobrenatural y distorsionada de Lord Voldemort, similar a la de una serpiente. Esa era la voz de un hombre humano, una voz conocida que hacía años nadie escuchaba, la voz que nadie espero volver a escuchar...

―Severus...

Y si Severus Snape, y los demás presentes hubieran sido asignados a alguna de las demás casas de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, estaban seguros que _TODOS_ ya se hubieran desmayados de la impresión al ver a un hombre no mayor de 30 años, de fríos ojos color borgoña, piel blanca saludable, labios finos, nariz perfilada, contextura musculosa, cabellos caoba y facciones estoicas; sentado en el trono del mago oscuro más peligroso y poderoso de todos los tiempos.

―Mis amigos... ―Una sonrisa de cruel burla se entendió por las aristocráticas facciones. Sonrisa que fue reconocida de inmediato.

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Lo prometido es deuda por lo que aquí les traje el capitulo. En cuento al fichero, bueno...**

 **weheartit Axel_100 / collections/ 111156847 -impulso-fanfic** (sin espacios)

 **TA-DA!**

 **Dato curioso: Revisen el fichero desde la ultima imagen hacia delante (de abajo hacia arriba). Díganme como quedo o si les pareció interesante, si seguimos con esto o es un asco de idea. Háganme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios. Bueno, como pudieron ver nuestro Tom por fin apareció, de ahora en adelante tendrá un poco mas de protagonismo, y si les soy sincera, disfruto mucho escribiendo de el; se parece mucho a mi (o la gran mayoría).**

 **Igual que la ultima vez, el próximo capitulo esta listo, solo falta la edición, y como notaron me toma un tiempo, sin contar la actualización del fichero (queda me toma aun mas tiempo) por lo que tengan paciencia. No las abandonare (eso espero). Digan sus opiniones en los comentario.**


	4. Capitulo III -Sirius

**02 de Agosto**

La televisión se escuchaba fuera de las casas de Privet Drive, las luces de la nueva Television de la casa de sus tíos se reflejaban por la ventana de la sala, que conjuntamente con las sombras de los arboles que se mecían por el viento, creaban espectros en el jardín delantero y la acera.

Harry llevaba parado fuera de la casa desde su llegada hace unos... 15 minutos. Volvió a guardar su nuevo reloj de bolsillo, regalo del señor Weasley. No quería entrar a la casa, no es que temiera por nada, ellos lo ignorarían de todos modos, pero quería tener un momento para él y sus problemáticos pensamientos. No había tenido ni un solo momento libre para enfocarse en sus problemas desde que había llegado a la Madrigera. El aire frio de la noche siempre le ayudada a pensar con claridad.

Ayer Ron, Hermione y el habían tenido una conversación acerca de su futuro, convenientemente. Hablaron de convertirse en Aurores juntos, Hermione los miro con desaprobación pero no protesto, conversaron de formar un familia cada quien por su lado, incluso hicieron una pequeña apuesta para ver quien seria los padrino y quien le pondría el nombre. Cosa ridícula teniendo en cuenta que estaban en una guerra no declarada y que cabía la posibilidad de que alguno no saliera ileso de ella, pero eran conversaciones necesarias, por lo menos para disminuir la tensión que vivían.

 **Flash Back**

 _En cuanto Hermione fue llamada por Ginny y la Señora Weasley, Ron y Harry se miraron. Tenían que tocar el punto del dichoso libro, no podían evadir el tema para siempre. Harry decidió empezar._

― _Entonces, ¿cuál es tu veredicto Ronald Weasley?. ―Intento aparentar tranquilidad mientras movía un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás y se apoyaba en sus brazos con postura relajada. Ron, sentado en el sofa se removió nervioso._

― _¿Por qué no intentas preguntarle a tu padrino, Harry? Estoy seguro que no hay mejor opinión que la de un verdadero animago. ―El pelirrojo miro las manos en su regazo.―Además, si fuera tan difícil no habría tantos animagos, legales o no; es mi opinión._

 _Harry lo miro contemplativo; tenía un punto. Además los beneficios de ser animagos seria bastante útiles, no solo en la guerra, sino para posibles persecuciones o incluso podrían salvarse a si mismos o a alguien sin ser descubiertos. Los pensamientos del ojiverde se acercaban a rumbos peligrosos así que los corto de lleno._

― _Yo hablare con Sirius sobre esto, de acuerdo a lo que diga tomaremos una decisión. Hasta tanto no abriremos el libro. Tenemos hasta el inicio de clases, así que Ron, TU te encargaras de reunir toda la información posible existente acerca de la animagia. ―Ron lo miro con alarma y abrió la boca para protestar. ―No puedo ayudarte Ron, porque no puedo ir al mundo mágico sin causar un alboroto o que sospechen.―_

 _Se adelanto Harry. El de ojos azueles lo miro mal y luego suspiro resignado._

― _Esta bien pero, ¿y si Sirius te dice que es una locura? ¿Que pasara con el libro?―Pregunto, levemente estresado._

― _Entonces se lo daremos al señor Weasley, ocultaremos que fue un regalo y le diremos que lo conseguí por casualidad en una subasta ambulante. Merlin sabara lo que Ojo loco nos haría si lo delatamos.―Le comento Harry con simpleza. El pelirrojo lo miro en silencio por unos momentos._

― _Hermano, si no estuviera seguro que eres todo un Gryffindor ya hubiera pensado que te llevarías de maravilla con las serpientes. ―Harry se limito a dar una risa histérica. ―Además ¿cómo demonios piensas que voy a conseguir información de la animagia sin que mis Padre y mis cuatro hermanos se enteren?_

 _Harry le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa ante el pánico que comenzaba a colarse en su amigo. Se levanto y le dio un leve apretón de hombros como apoyo._

― _Bueno Ron, tu eres excelente armando estrategias en el ajedrez; no debería ser tan difícil.― Un quejido angustiado fue su respuesta._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

Al final todo se lo habían dejado a su conversación con Sirius. La cuestión era; ¿Cómo comunicarse con alguien que estaba siendo buscado por el Ministerio, Azkaban y quien sabe que mas sin salir de casa de sus tios o sin enviar a Hedwing?

― _Allí el dilema... ―_ Recito Harry con pesar mientras se sentaba en la acera. No podía ir a Grimmauld Place solo, ya había recibido un ataque por estar caminando fuera de la ciudad a solas.― _Si Sirius se entera…_ ―Sacudio la cabeza cortando sus pensamientos. No quería que nadie se enterara de nada por ahora, no estaba listo ni para admitírselo a sí mismo, mucho menos a alguien más. Mucho menos a Sirius o Remus.

Una brisa fuerte movió sus cabellos. Harry dio un suspiro largo. Tenía otros aprietos, por ejemplo que el extraño hechizo todavía no había caído y lo estaba comenzando a preocupar, sin contar con que la presión en el pecho producto de lo que sea que Voldemort estuviera sintiendo desde hace 3 angustiantes días había disminuido hasta desaparecer por completo, haciendo que Harry se pusiera bastante nervioso.

― _Apuesto que ya se recupero y todo volverá a la normalidad ¿no? La casería continúa ._ ―Penso con decepción. ―Bueno Potter ¿Qué más esperabas? ¿Una ofrenda de paz? ¿La finalización de la guerra como acto de bondadosa gratitud? ¿Qué Voldemort te propusiera matrimonio?―La molesta voz de Malfoy resonaba en su cabeza con sarcasmo.

―Urg! ―Se quejo y oculto su cabeza entre sus brazos. De verdad estaba loco.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos auto hirientes que no se dio cuenta cuando un animal, más específicamente un gran perro negro, se sentó junto a él mirándolo, moviendo la cola enérgicamente. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que dicho animal abrió sus fauces y le di una mordida suave a su brazoz, con una dosis más de la necesaria de baba. Teniendo como consecuencia que el chico pegara un salto, diera un grito nada digno y perdiera el equilibrio para caer cuan largo en el asfalto. Asustado y sorprendido, Harry se sentó y vio como el perro se metía entre los arbustos para después ver salir a la persona que estaba esperando ver desde que finalizo su quinto año.

Todos los pesares de los últimos días se aglomeraron en su mente. El miedo de su persecución, la frustración al ver a los Dementores, la ira y rabia ajenas, el alivio cuando salvo a su enemigo, el dilema emocional que sintió después; la culpa y el auto odio, la sorpresa por ver a quienes menos pensó ver, la tristeza por no ver a quien quiera ver, su soledad y finalmente su preocupación y temor por volver a cometer otra estupidez a causa de sus impulsos; todo de golpe.

Levantándose con rapidez el delgado niño salió corriendo, Sirius Black lo recibió con los brazos abierto y con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Se quedaron abrazados hasta que el menor tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para separarse de la única familia que tenia, lo miro a lo cara con los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas. La sonrisa de Sirius era deslumbrante.

― ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! ―Dijo con alegría. Harry volvió a enterrar su rostro en su pecho desnudo. Sirius agrando su sonrisa y emitió una risa callada. Paso una de sus manos por el pelo negro y enmarañado.― Vamos cachorro, no llores. ¿Que nunca te han dicho que los hombres valientes no lloramos? ―La débil risa del chico lo complació.

Apartándose, Harry se restregó los ojos con las muñecas limpiando sus lágrimas, y lo detallo bien. El hombre lucia saludable; mucho mejor de lo que se veía hace un par de años. Aun tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros pero lucia bien cuidado y brillante, sin camisa pero los pantalones de vestir degastados lo cubrían lo suficiente, sus múltiples tatuajes estaban expuestos, pero lo que más le llamo la intención era la expresión de alegría del hombre que había sido metido de manera injusta a una prisión.

― Sirius ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿No es peligroso que estés...?

―Ningún imbécil ni Dementor me detendrá de felicitar a mi ahijado favorito por su cumpleaños.―Lo corto el mayor, la sonrisa de Harry volvió. ―Bueno, el único ahijado que tengo, pero son pequeñeces.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros del adolcente que ahora le llegaba por el hombro. Harry había crecido un par de centímetros desde la ultima vez.

―Y entonces, ¿Cómo te va cachorro? ―La sonrisa de Harry se borro de golpe como si recordarle de su estado fuera un martirio. Los grises de Sirius resplandecieron de manera peligrosa. ―Esas cucarachas no te han hecho nada ¿verdad? Porque si es así…

― ¡No, ellos no han hecho nada! Me ignoran, pasan de mí y es excelente. Ellos no son mi problema.― Se apresuro a calmarlo. Solo Sirius podría ser tan explosivo y cambiante, incluso más que él, y eso era bastante.

―Si tu lo dices…―Sirius lo miro con escepticismo. ―Vamos a caminar. Me estoy congelando aquí.

Ambos se encaminaros por la desolada y fría calle, con las manos resguardadas en los bolsillos. En silencio, el más joven buscaba la forma correcta de hacer una pregunta tan seria a su padrino. Tenía que ser preciso, de eso dependía sus decisiones después de todo; las de Ron y las suyas. El mayor por el contrario esperaba la pregunta del niño que había visto nacer pero que se había perdido su crecimiento gracias a la traición de uno de sus amigos. Lamentablemente para Harry y sus cavilaciones, los Black _no_ eran famosos precisamente por su paciencia.

―Harry ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar? ―El pelinegro enfoco su verde mirada en los ojos azul grisáceo de su padrino.

― ¿Tan obvio soy?―Pregunto dando una sonrisa avergonzada.

―No realmente; pero si algo aprendí durante mi "estadía" en Azkaban, es que la adaptación es un medio bastante útil para la supervivencia. Normalmente cuando hablamos tu comienzas a abordar un tema casi de inmediato pero cuando quieres preguntar algo serio, dudas y te quedas callado. Tu labio siempre paga el mayor precio.

El adolecente lo miro algo sorprendido y dejo de morderse el labio. Bajo la mirada pavimento y estrujo sus manos. Sirius tenia la manía de sorprenderlo cada vez que se veían; la escena en casa de sus tíos fue un buen inicio. ― _Ni siquiera sabía que Sirius podía usar Legeremencia._ ―recordó haber pensado.

―Vamos Harry, ya suéltalo ¿Qué Remus no te dijo la paciencia es una de las _pocas cosa_ que no se me da bien? ―Bromeo para calmar a su ahijado. El pelinegro tomo una inhalación profunda.

―Sirius ¿Cómo es ser un animago?― Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, expectantes. Tal vez la pregunta era simple, pero para Harry era una pregunta decisiva. Dicho de esa manera obligaría a Sirius a relatar sus experiencias.

El hombre cerró los ojos y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba pasando justo lo que se temía cuando acepto ser el padrino del hijo de James y Lily. No sabía que responderle. Porque no era fácil decirle a alguien que ser animago era bastante simple a excepción del constante dolor de cabeza que te generaba, los mareos contantes por el uso excesivo de la magia y el dolor insufrible de la primeras, y probablemente fallidas, transformaciones. No quería que Harry pasara por todo eso.

 **Flash Back**

― _James ¿estás seguro de esto? No creo que sea el más indicado ¿Qué pasa si me pregunta algo y no sé qué contestar?―Hablo un joven Sirius Black con cara de pánico y un despierto Harry de 3 meses en brazos._ ― _¿Estas 100% seguro que yo puedo con esto? Remus es mucho más listo y sabio que yo, el puede..._

― _¡YA CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ CANUTO! ―Le grito un muy irritado James Potter. ―Tus ladridos hacen que me duela la cabeza.―Dijo enojado mientras masajeaba sus sienes._

― _Pero James..._ ― _Siguió con voz quejumbrosa._

―" _Pero James" ¡y un cuerno!―El de lentes tomo una respiración profunda. ―Escúchame bien Sirius, Harry no te va juzgar si no conoces la respuesta a la maldita teoría de la vida y el universo. No eres idiota, por lo que preguntas académicas tampoco debería ser tan dificiles. ¡Tiene solo tres meses, por las bolas de Merlín! Tienes tiempo de sobra.―_

 _Sirius sintió unos ojos verdes en su rostro. El bebe lo miraba fijamente como si confirmara lo dicho por su padre._

― _Además, no estarás solo, estaremos para apoyarte.―Finalizo con la mirada agotada. Sirius era denso como una pared. Sin embargo la cara cargada de miedo de su estúpido amigo no disminuyo._

 _James rodo los ojos y pego su frente contra la pared de la cocina buscando paciencia. La mujer de largos cabellos rojos que estaba de espalda a la pareja mientras preparaba la cena tuvo que intervenir._

― _James tiene razón, Sirius. Nunca estarás solo, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros, a Remus, a Peter o incluso a Severus para apoyarte. ―Dijo la pelirroja con calma mientras le regalaba una sonrisa._

― _Pero...―Otro sonido de golpe lo hizo detener la protesta. James que hasata el momento no había dejado de darse golpes contra la pared, se había golpeado con bastante fuerza. Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor y con recelo apretó un poco más al pequeño contra su pecho, y se aparto del loco padre del bebe que descansaba en sus brazos. No ser que James perdiera toda cordura y se le abalanzara encima para estrangularlo y dañara por accidente al cachorro (apodo puesto por Remus al ver la cara de idiota que tenia Sirius cuando vio el niño por primera vez). Este protector movimiento fue presenciado por la verde mirada de Lily Potter._

― _Definitivamente eres el indicado Sirius solo que ni tu lo crees.―Pensó con burla la pelirroja.― Si algo nos llegara a pasar, no te angusties; le escribimos a Harry una serie de diarios documentando toda nuestra historia, nuestras vivencias antes de tenerlo y además, intentamos escribirle todas las respuestas a preguntas que posiblemente tendrán mientras crezca y cosas que son importantes que sepa y no podremos decirle. Estarás bien. ¿No eras el confianzudo Sirius Black, el Casanova de Griffyndor? ¡Ten un poco de fe!... Y James, ya basta. Vas a dejar abollada la pared..._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Sirius volvió a la realidad cuando sintió un mano en su brazo.

No se dio cuenta que había parado su marcha y que su ahijado, ahora con 16 años, lo miraba preocupado. Con calma volvió a pasar el brazo por los hombros delgados y lo movió para que siguieran su andar juntos mientras hablaba.

―Escucha Harry, lo que yo te pueda decir con respecto a la animagia son solo meras opiniones personales, nada muy concreto así que no te puedo ayudar mucho en ese aspecto, pero si algo es seguro es que si decides convertirte en animago vas a tener todo mi apoyo, aunque a Rems no le haga mucha gracia. Si necesitas mi consejo para algo especifico, solo tienes que escribirme y mandarlo con Hewign; esa lechuza es alarmantemente inteligente y siempre logra dar conmigo este donde este.― Se encogió de hombros.― Que Remus nos riña después ¿De acuerdo? ―Finalizo Sirius mientras miraba la cara de su ahijado. El niño parecía aliviado.

―¡De acuerdo! ―Harry le regalo una sonrisa entusiasta. Esas palabras le quitaron un peso emocional de encima. 1 de 50, pero era mejor que nada.

―Solo te diré que la animagia es peligrosa, pero eso ya lo sabes. Nosotros; tu padre, Peter y yo, tardamos 3 años en dominarla completamente. Ten paciencia y no te rindas, pero sobre todo, ten precaución y nunca intentes practicarla estando cansado. Cuando tu mente está cansada o agobiada puede llegar a ser más vulnerable, la transformación puede que no se complete y allí es donde radica el problema. El truco está en la mente, cachorro. Si tienes una mente fuerte las cosas se facilitan un poco.―Dijo Sirius con una mirada seria. Harry estaba seguro que Sirius podría der un excelente profesor.

Pero como era característico de Sirius Black, la seriedad no le duro demasiado y le dio una sonrisa misteriosa a su ahijado.

―Sin embargo, hay algunas personas que te pueden enseñar sobre la animagia y muchas cosas más pero tienes que tenerles paciencia, estas personas están muertas después de todo. ―Harry lo miro sin entender, su padrino le guiño el ojo. ―Están esperando en tu habitación justo ahora.

Las alarmas mentales de Harry se prendieron, paro de caminar y miro con pánico a su padrino. ¡¿Es qué Sirius había perdido todo los tornillos?!

El mayor soltó una carcajada al ver la cómica cara de espanto del cicho, le obligo a retomar el paso para que siguieran su camino. Ya casi llegaban al parque.

―Tranquilo, tú confía en mí, nada pasara. Me entenderás cuando lo veas. Es algo así como uno de tus regalos de cumpleaños. ―La sonrisa de Sirius se borro de un momento a otro, volvió a ponerse serio. Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento.

―¿Me contaras lo que realmente te sucedió?― Indago Sirius mirando la duda en los ojos verdes.

Con pasos firmes Sirius llego finalmente al pequeño y desolado parque de la zona y se sentó en uno de los amplios columpios. Con un gesto invito a su ahijado para que lo acompañara. Harry trago saliva, no era buena señal que Sirius estuviera serio. Vacilando, se sentó en el columpio conjunto esperando a que su padrino se explicara. El parque estaba en oscuridad, solo la brillante luna nueva alumbraba las oscuras calles y daba visibilidad suficiente. Las hojas de los arboles se mecían con el fuerte y frio viento, algunas se esparcían por el lugar anunciando que el verano estaba llegando a su fin. La vista era hermosa y tranquila para quien la supiera apreciar.

―Cuando dejaba tus regalos vi algunas manchas en las sabanas y el piso de la habitación, al principio pensé que era una broma así que la ignore. No tendría por qué alarmarme, si todo tu cuarto no estuviera impregnado con olor a sangre, Harry. ¡ _Tu_ sangre!―La preocupación se denotaba en la voz del mayor mientras escrudiñaba a su cachorro con la mirada.

Todos los pensamientos de Harry se cortaron de golpe.

― ¿Qué? ―Harry atino a decir con voz queda. ― ¡ _No! ¡Es demasiado pronto"―_ Grito en su mente _._ Bajo la cabeza mientras los pensamientos de angustia no se hicieron esperar; estos debieron haberse reflejado en su rostro porque Sirius volvió a hablar, pero lejos de calmarlo solo empero las cosas.

―Harry, se que tienes un Hechizo puesto. No soy un persona brillante como Remus pero puedo reconocer cuando alguien esconde su condición con magia. Lo he visto millones de veces. ―El chico levanto la cabeza rápidamente, el miedo reflejado en cada milímetro de su rostro.― Si, Remus también lo noto. Desconozco la razón del porque no te dijo nada y te dejo hacer. Conociéndolo, supongo que me lo estaba dejando a mi.― Sirius dio una sonrisa de lado, sin humor.

La respiración de Harry se corto y su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de buscar una excusa creíble, pero sabía que no tendría sentido, no con Sirius. Odiaba mentirles a las personas y por si fuera poco, se le daba fatal.

Sirius podía casi escuchar como los engranajes de la pequeña cabeza de su cachorro funcionaban.

―Estoy seguro que Hermione también lo noto pero no te dijo nada para no atosigarte. ―Sirius vio como su ahijado se estremecía visiblemente y rehuía su mirada. Las delgadas manos del se apretaron en su regazo y comenzaron a temblar al igual que sus brazos.

―Sirius yo...―Comenzó, pero su garganta se cerró. Harry apretó los ojos con fuerza. No podía hacerlo. Temía demasiado por la posible reacción de su única familia al enterarse que había salvado al ser que les había dejado solos, que les había arruinado la vida y había matado a cientos de personas. Pero lo peor vendría cuando le preguntara si se arrepentía por lo que hizo. Harry no quería ver su cara cuando les respondiera con un sincero "No". Porque era la verdad.

Sirius no soporto ver al que consideraba como un hijo torturarse de esa manera. Se levanto del columpio y se arrodillo enfrente del chico y tomo las temblorosas manos con las suyas para calmarlo. Por estar en el suelo, Sirius no tuvo dificultad de ver los verdes ojos apunto de las lagrimas y sonreírle para darle fortaleza. Había tomado una decisión.

―Harry hace muchos años alguien me dijo que en la cultura asiática se dice que los seres humanos tenemos tres tipos de mascaras. ―Comenzó para llamar la atención del angustiado niño frente a él. ―La primera, es la que mostramos a todos a nuestro alrededor. La segunda, es la que mostramos solo a nuestros seres queridos, y la tercera; es la que mostramos solo a nosotros mismos, ante nuestro reflejo o a nuestra alma gemela.

Sirius sonrió enternecido cuando su ahijado parpadeo para despejar las lagrimas.

―Hay cosas que no queremos que las personas se enteren, Harry. Sobre todo no las personas que más allegados están a nosotros, ya sea por temor o por protección; por lo que la mantenemos para nosotros mismos y lo entiendo. Pero a veces callar puede ser una carga demasiado pesada, la peor carga que se pueda tener, a veces hablar es la mejor cura y quizás no solucione las cosas pero puede amortiguar un poco nuestros males, por muy estúpidos e idiotas que nuestras acciones hayan sido. Y créeme cuando te digo que se dé estupideces y locuras.―Sirius le regalo una de sus típicas sonrisas salvajes haciendo que a Harry se le formara una pequeña sonrisa. ―Además no soy nadie para juzgarte. No creo que hayas hecho más locuras que las que yo alguna vez hice.

― _Eso lo dudo. ―_ Harry hizo una mueca y se mantuvo en silencio mientras sopesaba lo dicho por el mayor. Debía ser valiente, debía obligarse a ser valiente. Tomando una gran inhalación, se dispuso, o más bien obligo, a hablar. Era un Gryffindor, la cobardía no debía ser parte de él.

―Sirius, yo...

―A veces es mejor hablar cuando la mente y el cuerpo se encuentren listos y en paz consigo mismos. ―Sirius lo interrumpió, Harry miro con sorpresa la sonrisa de comprensión que el mayor le regalaba. No lo pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, era hasta cómico lo seguido que ocurría últimamente.

― _Estúpidas hormonas adolecentes. ¡Al diablo! ―_ Pensó Harry mientras rodeaba a Sirius, una vez más, con sus brazos. Se sentía como un niño que temía la reacción del mundo ante su travesura más grande. El heredero de la muy antigua, noble y oscura casa de los Black le correspondió y lo retuvo allí hasta que dejo de sentir el temblor en todo el cuerpo de su cachorro.

Una vez que el menor se calmo y se volvieran a sentar en los columpios para aclarar una duda que tanto Remus y el tenían.

―Pequeños James ¿cómo demonios lograste hacer usar magia fuera de la escuela en primer lugar?―Pregunto Sirius con toda la sutileza que estaba caracterizado. El de anteojos dio una risa nerviosa.

―No lo sé realmente, cuando salí de la ducha el hechizo ya estaba allí. No se desvanece y la verdad me está comenzando a preocupar. ―Harry se encogió de hombros.

Sirius miraba al chico sin creerlo. ¿Le estaba diciendo que había hecho un hechizo accidental lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se desvaneciera por 3 días? El dueño de los ojos azueles tormentosos sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

―Ya que no me dirás nada, ¿puedo por lo menos ver que te sucedió? ―Dijo con la varita en la mano. Harry se mordió el labio nervioso, asintió y cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando.. Quizás ya no tendría nada, quizás sus heridas seguan abiertas, si habían comenzado a cicatrizar siquiera. Sirius frunció el ceño al ver la reacción y se apresuro a romper el hechizo.

―Finite Incantatem.―Escucho Harry, luego silencio.

El silencia que reinaba lo hizo estremecer, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la brisa mientras barría las hojas y movía las ramas de los arboles. Harry solo podía imaginar la cara de su padrino al ver la cortada en su mejilla izquierda, y no quería ni pensar como reaccionaria al ver el corte en su costado. Escucho cuando su padrino emitía un jadeo horrorizado seguido de un gruñido de furia y el sonido de cadenas siendo sacudidas.

Sirius se había levantaba con brusquedad del columpio. Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente y tomo el brazo de su padrino antes de que se alejara más.

― ¡No fueron los Dursley!―Grito Harry escandalizado, evitando que una desgracia ocurriera.

―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.―.

Un par de horas después Harry por fin abría la puerta de la casa de sus tíos con lentitud. Los dueños estaban dormidos, los ronquidos del Tio Vernon se escuchaban hasta la planta baja de la casa. Menos mal que siempre traía consigo una copia de la llave de repuesto de los Dursley.

Con cuidado se fue directo hasta su habitación.

Tardo cerca de media hora en convencer a Sirius que no había sido culpa de los Dursley que tuviera tantas heridas por todo el cuerpo, y otra media hora en convencerlo de _no_ ir a St Mungo. Lamentablemente sus heridas se veían peor de lo que se sentían así que no ayudaban a calmar a un casi histérico, y muy dramático, Sirius Black.

Como temió el hechizo que tenia para cubrirlas había pausado la cicatrización y las heridas estaban todavía abiertas como si los casi cuatro días desde que se las hizo no hubieran pasado, causando más histerismo a su padrino y mas nerviosismo a él. La mirada de Sirius reflejaba las ganas que tenia por preguntarle la causa de las múltiples heridas pero no dijo nada.

―Sirius, prometo... Juro contarte todo cuando esté listo pero no ahora.―Le dijo Harry con la mirada llena de angustia. Su padrino lo miro por unos momentos y dio un leve gruñido de aprobación. Tomo de nuevo su varita y con un movimiento Harry sintió como todas sus heridas se humedecían y escocían. Emitió un chillido de dolor, intento preguntar pero Sirius se le adelanto.

―Es un hechizo para desinfectar heridas, Remus me lo enseño hace años. Ahora te pondré una pomada para que no te queden cicatrices. Muéstrame la de tu costado.― La seriedad con la que hablaba hizo que Harry obedeciera de inmediato y se quitara la simple camisa que llevaba.

Sirius aguanto la respiración y no dijo nada más al ver la herida en diagonal en el costado del delgado cuerpo. Con rapidez Sirius desinfecto la herida y luego invoco un botiquín donde saco una pomada y se la esparció por el costado. Esta vez fue el turno de Harry para aguantar la respiración, mientras Sirius trabajaba este le iba explicando que la pomada era de su invención y que la había hecho en su tercer año después de una broma con pintura que termino en pelea, por eso el color azul eléctrico.

Luego del tratamiento, Sirius le entrego la pomada y le dijo que se la aplicara dos veces al día, cuando Harry le pregunto donde había aprendido medimagia, el mayor solo le guiño el ojo.

Pasaron otra hora conversando hasta que Sirius le dijo que era tarde y tendría que descansar. Harry formo un puchero causando la risa del mayor.

―No funcionara conmigo cachorro. Recuerda, soy el experto en miradas de perro mojado.―Dijo Sirius y esta vez Harry se rio con fuerza, escondió una mueca de dolor cuando su costado tiro. Con un último abrazo de despedida se fue hasta la casa de sus tíos mientras dejaba a Sirius atrás.

Harry se tendió en la cama, importándole muy poco que hubiera unas cajas grandes en un rincón de la habitación, ya mañana revisaría sus regalos.

Cuando tuviera más fuerzas.

...

La brillante luna emitía un frio resplandor que iluminaba todo a su paso, el cielo lleno de nubes que rápidamente se perdían para dar paso a unas cuantas estrellas que tenían la suficiente fuerza para imponerse por sobre las luces de la ciudad y dar a conocer su presencia. Constelaciones y planetas perdidos por culpa de la mano del hombre.

El hombre que tenía el nombre de una constelación miraba la inmensidad del cielo desde el columpio mientras se mecía con flojera. Hacía años que no llegaba hasta el mundo muggle, realmente no había mucho que envidiarle al mundo mágico; no podía ver las estrellas desde allí. Un ruido a su espalda hizo que se tensara por un momento, su varita todavía seguía en su mano así que estaba listo para un posible ataque aunque sabía que nadie lo encontraría en el mundo muggle. Se supone que no podía llegar ahí en primer lugar.

Pobres ilusos.

―¿Qué era lo que pasaba?―Inrrumpio en el silencio una voz ronca y tranquila proveniente de los arboles.

―No me quiso decir. Al parecer nuestro cachorro tiene un secreto bastante feo entre manos.― Contesto Sirius con calma y se encogió de hombros.―Lo dirá cuando esté listo.

Remus Lupin lo miro con desaprobación mientras salía de entre los árboles y se apoyaba en la estructura del juego con los brazos cruzados.

―No es momento de juegos, Sirius. Estamos en media de una guerra, es peligroso para Harry si...― Fue interrumpido por la mirada grisácea de su mejor amigo.

―Lo se Remus ¿pero qué mas hago? No voy a obligarlo a contar todos los secretos que tiene, y si no me lo ha contado debe ser por una razón. ¡Si hubieras visto su mirada! Casi se echa a llorar cuando le pregunte que le pasaba. ―Sirius se estremecía al recodar la mirada verde llena de lágrimas. ―Quizás sea alguna tontería.― Finalizo sin creérselo realmente.

―Si lo fuera lo contaría, Sirius, y lo sabes. Además ¿Vistes esas heridas? No creo que sea producto de una "tontería".―Siguió recriminando el castaño.

Remus también se había preocupado por Harry al notar el Hechizo, y aunque Harry no parecía notarlo, todos se habían dado cuenta que caminaba y se movía con lentitud y cuidado como si estuviera herido; incluso Molly que siempre estaba ocupada. Pero al verlo tan feliz bromeando, jugando y conversando con los Weasley y Hermione nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada. En conjunto acordaron avisarle a Sirius y la reacción del susodicho no se hizo esperar; y si Remus pudiera apostar, apostaría a que Sirius pego el grito en el cielo al leer que Harry tenía un Hechizo y que probablemente estaba herido.

La voz del loco hombre que tenía como amigo lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

―Remus, los secretos siempre salen a la luz tarde o temprano. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

El ojimiel torció el gesto pero no lo negó, había entendido su punto. Harry hablaría cuando estuviera listo o cuando se viera descubierto, lo que ocurriera primero. A veces lamentaba que Harry fuera demasiado parecido a James en algunos aspectos. Remus suspiro sonoramente, entre Harry y Sirius iban a acabar con la poca juventud que le quedaba.

―Sera mejor que regreses. Te has arriesgado demasiado por hoy.―Dijo Remus.

Sirius impresionantemente le hizo caso. De un salto se levanto del columpio y estiro el cuerpo, los músculos que volvían a formarse se movieron a través de la delgada piel. De un salto lo abrazo con fuerza, haciendo que el más alto perdiera un poco el equilibrio y gruñera molesto.

―Nos vemos Moony, y gracias por avisarme. ―Dijo Sirius con energía. Remus dio un pequeño gruido; el agradecimiento era innecesario. Sirius le sonrió al licántropo con una de sus mejores sonrisas. ―Te lo encargo Rems.

Un perro grande apareció en frente del licántropo moviendo la cola, le ladro una última vez para desaparecer entre los arboles del bosque que daba al parque.

Remus cerró los ojos al sentir el viento agitar sus castaños cabellos.

Si Harry fuera hijo de Sirius no se parecería tanto a él. Lamentablemente Sirius y James eran demasiado similares para el bien del mundo mágico y Harry era la consecuencia de eso. Remus se estremecía con pavor al imaginarse la posibilidad de que Sirius y James hubieran tenido un hijo _**juntos.**_ Estaba seguro que el caos que ocasionaba "el que no debe ser nombrado" seria juego de niños comparado al que provocaría esa creatura. En ese momento agradecía que James hubiera conocido a un alma tan tranquila y pura como lo era Lily Evans, y que Sirius estuviera enamorado de alguien más para entonces.

Remus interrumpió la línea de sus perturbadores pensamientos y abrió los ojos con rapidez al sentir un olor familiar

―¿No te dije que no me siguieras, niña? ―Hablo a los arbustos a su espalda sin necesidad de voltearse.

―Pero estaba preocupada por ti. ―Contesto la voz femenina mientras salía de los arbustos con un puchero en su rostro. La luna reflejaba los cortos y rosados cabellos de la mujer. Tonks se situó al lado del licántropo y miro en la dirección donde Sirius había desaparecido hace un momento.― ¿Crees que estará bien?―Pregunto mirando la cara llena de cicatrices del hombre mayor. Tonks escondió una sonrisa de triunfo al escuchar un pequeño gruñido.

―¿No decías que estaba preocupada por mi? ―Remus la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido. La chica le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

―No tienes por qué estar celoso, sabes que tengo mucho amor que puedo repartir.―Dijo con tono sugerente, obteniendo otro gruñido casi animal. Remus la tomo del rostro y la acerco al suyo, la sonrisa de la chica no desistió ni siquiera cuando un muy celoso licántropo la beso con algo de brusquedad.

― _Eres tan obvio, mi amor._ ―Pensó Nynphadora Tonks mientras sus manos se aferraban al desgarbado saco del hombre mayor.

La luna creciente fue el único testigo de ese beso. La luna y quizás unos ojos tormentosos que observaban todo desde los arbustos.

* * *

Lo se, tarde bastante en actualizar, y les pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, pero no se de donde demonios me salio tanto trabajo!

Se que es un capitulo mas o menos corto pero es un preámbulo para el siguiente que es mas largo, muucho mas largo. Lo mejor; sale Tom, finalmente.

El fichero sera actualizado en el transcurso de la noche, y como notaron; hay portada! Si les soy sincero, me costo tres días de sufrimiento y dolor de cabeza para creardo, nunca había usado un programa de edición por lo que estoy baste orgulloso para ser mi primera vez.

Dejenme saber que les pareció y si tiene alguna sugerencia serán bien recibidas por esta servidora.

Atte: Slytherin y orgulloso.


	5. Capitulo IV -La Deuda

**03 de Agosto**

― Retírense.

El traqueteo de las sillas se escucho por el salón de reuniones. El grupo de Motifagos de élite se levantaron con elegancia y porte de alta sociedad representando con orgullo los modales adquiridos durante su infancia y juventud en la casa de la eterna serpiente. La mayoría de ellos representantes de las casas más antiguas y adineradas del mundo mágico, comportarse con clase era algo natural para ellos. Ninguno admitiría en voz alta que detrás de esa fachada todos temblaban cual hojas por la mezcla de terror y admiración hacia el hombre sentado en la cabecilla de esa mesa.

―Menos tu, Severus. ―La ronca y fría voz volvió a hablar.

El hombre de ojos color borgoña sentado con largas piernas perfectamente cruzadas al final de la gran mesa de reuniones vio como sus Mortifagos más eficientes se retiraban después de una extensa reunión para actualizarlos de los acontecimientos que ocurrirían recientemente. Habían pasado cerca de cinco días después de aquella misión en la que casi enfrenta a la muerte y tres días desde que recupero el cuerpo que creyó perdido hace tanto tiempo. Había perdido su cuerpo por culpa del niño y ahora había recuperado su antiguo cuerpo por culpa de ese mismo mocoso. El cuerpo que con tanto sacrificio había logrado crear, perdiendo su antigua belleza pero logrando bloquear las necesidades que no le parecían útiles como dormir o comer, así como las emociones innecesarias que interferían en su causa, el cuerpo perfecto; todo su esfuerzo destruido por una estupidez como el "amor".

El hecho de que un niño de apenas un año de edad lograra burlarlo, con magia antigua o sin ella, era una de las cosas más denigrantes que nunca le hayan pasado. Juró que cuando tuviera un cuerpo de nuevo y sus poderes estuvieran totalmente restaurados, él, el señor Tenebroso más poderoso jamás conocido, acabaría personalmente, de forma lenta y dolorosa, con la vida del "niño que vivo". Y esa era la razón de que se hubiera rebajado a la búsqueda y persecución del mocoso. Eso y ahora que estaba lucido de nuevo, las consecuencias de la creación de tantos Horcruxes causantes de una inestabilidad en su ya frágil mente habían tenido _mucho_ que ver. Apenas escucho el nombre del mocoso salir de alguno de sus seguidores alcanzó para que todo pensamiento coherente se fuera, quedando solo la rabia y el inmenso deseo de venganza. Conclusión; había sido un estúpido por no pensar bien en un plan, actuando por puro impulso como cualquier despreciable Gryffindor haría.

El sentimiento de repulsión lo invadió. Otra cosa que tenía que _agradecerle_ al chico era que su mente y sus emociones se habían "reparado" de alguna forma. Estaba cuerdo de nuevo, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y le estaba costando horrores adaptarse de nuevo a esconderlas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió algo más que ira, el deseo de venganza, odio, ambición y rencor.

Sin embargo, no conto con que el mocoso estuviera en el mundo muggle y que tuviera un traslador que lo llevaría a las afueras del bosque prohibido como plan de emergencia, mucho menos que los dementores que había llamado para capturar al chico lo confundieran y comenzaran a atacarlo.

 **Flash Back**

― _¡Cállense y busquen al chico! ―Dijo la anormal voz de Lord Voldemort._

― _Pero mi señor, sería peligroso si usted fuera solo…―Dijo Bellatrix con la voz dulce y preocupada. Todos pensaban lo mismo pero nadie, excepto ella, sería tan idiota como para desafiar los deseos de su señor._

― _¿Me estas llamando débil, Bellatrix? ―Lord Voldemort la miro con ira en sus ojos rojos, Bellatrix inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse con voz débil. ―Entonces lárguense de una vez. ¡Si el chico se escapa ustedes pagaran las consecuencias de su incompetencia!―Dijo el Lord e inmediatamente los grupos de Morstifagos se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar al niño Potter._

 _Por fin solo, Lord Voldemort se permitió cerrar los ojos._

 _Había descubierto que si se concentraba lo suficiente podía "sentir" cuando el chico estaba cerca; era una presión en el pecho bastante significativa pero necesitaba silencio para concentrarse, y sus mostifagos, en especial Bellatrix, no eran callados cuando había misiones. Aun con los ojos cerrados comenzó andar hacia la dirección donde sentía la leve presión en el pecho, lentamente se fue dirigiendo por el bosque tenebroso; no necesitaba abrir los ojos para evitar chocar contra los arboles, otra ventaja de ese cuerpo era que podía sentir las cosas a su alrededor aunque no las observara, tal como una serpiente en la oscuridad. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos se encontró frente a un pequeño lago en medio de la inmensidad del bosque. Voldemort fruncio el ceño, allí no estaba el chico pero la presión en su pecho no disminuía, dio un paso hacia la orilla del lago y la presión aumento una decima. El chico se encontraba del otro lado del lago. Una sonrisa que haría correr a más de uno se formo en la viperina cara del Lord, solo tenía que rodear el lago, seguir recto y todo acabaría, el mundo mágico seria suyo._

 _Antes de hacer algún movimiento, un viento helado comenzó a revolver todo a su alrededor._

―" _Los Dementores ya deberían haber capturado el chico." ―Pensó mientras la sonrisa se agrandaba. Solo era cuestión de esperar para que trajeran a Harry Potter ante el y acabar con el molesto niño de una vez por todas. El mundo mágico estaba más cerca que nunca de estar en su total control._

 _Pero al ver el primer Dementor sin nada entre sus esqueléticas manos frunció el ceño con enojo, enojo que se convirtió en sorpresa al ser atacado por ese mismo Dementor y luego por todo los demás. En algún momento ya estaba rodeado por Dementores que los atacaban sin miramientos. Intento defenderse pero sabía que era inútil, no era tan estúpido como para no saber que a un Dementor no se les puede matar con hechizos, solo uno funcionaba como escudo y el no podía invocarlo. Si alguien esperaba que clamara ayuda se sentiría muy decepcionado. No gritaría por ayuda, nunca en si vida había pedido ayuda, prefería morir de la forma más horrible que estar gritando para que lo salvaran. Las pocas veces que pedio ayuda en su infancia solo recibió burlas y desde entonces se encargo personalmente de no necesitarla, esta vez no sería la excepción._

 _Los hechizos que Voldemort lanzaba solo rebotaban o atravesaban a los espectros causando que se enojara cada vez más, un mero espejo para la desesperación que estaba comenzando a sentir. ¡No podía morir de esa manera tan estúpida! cada hechizo lanzado era inútil, desde el mas sencillo hasta el más complejo. Por cada hechizo un Dementor se acercaba y lo atacaba. La sanción era indescriptible, podía notar como se debilitaba cada vez más._

 _De un momento a otro sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas al sucio suelo. Apretó los dientes con la rabia burbujeando debajo de su piel, y con un último movimiento trato de protegerse con el escudo más fuerte que conocía. Fue en vano. En ese momento, Lord Voldemort, el mago más extraordinario de su generación, se dio cuenta que moriría. Lo que evito que pasara por tanto tiempo pasaría y de esa forma tan humillante. Tenía miedo de morir, pero no lo demostraría. Nadie vería su cara llena de miedo ni desesperación, no cerraría los ojos tampoco, si moriría seria con los ojos abiertos para que todos vieran la mirada llena de odio. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos cuando el Dementor mas grande se acerco y todo se torna borroso, ni cuando una luz brillante se esparció por toda su visión regándolo por un momento._

 _Cuando todo comenzó a aclarase la presión en el pecho había aumentado como nunca. Sus odios zumbaban y apenas podía mantenerse derecho. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenían giro su rostro al otro lado del lago, y lo vio. El chico causante de todos sus males estaba justo en la otra orilla del lago con la varita en mano y la respiración agitada._

 _Y luego todo se volvió negro._

 _Una risa fue lo primero que escucho al despertar, con rapidez abrió los ojos. No se sorprendió al ver los ojos verdes de su enemigo cerca de él pero si se sorprendió al no ver burla en su mirada. Se sorprendió aun más cuando el chico muy "amablemente" ofreció su propio patronus para buscar a los incompetentes que tenía por seguidores._

― _¿Por qué?_ ― _No pudo evitar preguntar._

― _Alguien importante para mí ya ha tenido que pasar lo que tuviste que pasar hoy, y yo conozco la sensación cuando un dementor toma toda tu energía, y pienso que nadie merece morir de esa manera. Ni siquiera tú. ―Contesto el chico con rapidez y sin mirarlo a los ojos._

 _Luego el muy maldito lo apunto con la varita y le decía que confiara en el. ¿Qué demonios se creía el mocoso insolente?_

 _El niño volvió a sorprenderlo al recordarle el escudo que había puesto en el lago como pobre intento por defenderse de los dementores. Estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición por insolente pero su sorpresa fue monumental cuando el mismo Harry Potter, su enemigo, le entrego su varita en su mano y le pedia que quitara la barrera._

 _Se le quedo mirando tratando de descifrar lo que pretendía el mocoso._

― _Confía en mi._ ― _Había dicho._

― _¿Qué este niño no sabe quién soy? ¿Por qué demonios hace esto? ¿Qué gana a cambio?_ ― _Cientos de preguntas rondaron por su cabeza una y otra vez, tratando de analizar el comportamiento para nada lógico, buscando alguna causa o algún beneficio que justificara su actuar, pero no encontró nada. La voz del mismo mocoso insolente le saco de sus pensamientos_.

― _¡Vamos Tom, quítala ahora!_ ― _Dijo Harry Potter._

 _Sin pensarlo, Lord Voldemort, interinamente conocido como Tom Riddle, hizo que la barrera cayera. Casi de inmediato los incompetentes se le abalanzaron enzima mientras el caos se generaba. Con un movimiento brusco aparto a uno de sus seguidores justos a tiempo para ver por última vez lo ojos verdes de ese extraño muchacho mientras era acorralado, la risa del niño resonó por el lago._

― " _Aparentemente este niño puedo sacar lo peor de cada uno". ―Pensó cuando el siempre controlado Lucius arremetía contra el chico._

 _De un momento a otro toda el agua helada del lago estaba encima de ellos. En ese momento no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con todas las maldiciones que Bellatrix le gritaba al muchacho._

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Apoyo uno de sus codos en el reposabrazos de la silla y paso su mano por los ojos tratando de mantener la calma ante la desagradable memoria. Había notado que sus ojos se volvían de un color rojo vivo si no estaba en total control de sus emociones.

Como es obvio, una vez que el muchacho desapareció todos parecieron notar que estaba herido y todavía en el sucio suelo, tuvo que contener un grito de ira al sentir tantas manos tratar de levantarlo. Cuando llego a la mansión lo único que quería era descansar, todo el cuerpo comenzaba a arderle y apenas podía moverse bien.

Fueron tres días de dolor insufrible.

 **Flash Back**

 _Cuando el dolor disminuyo de nuevo a niveles más tolerables, se apoyo jadeando a la pared buscando un poco de confort. Desde que entro a la habitación todo se volvía intervalos de dolor y borrones, no sabía qué hora era ni cuanto había estado en esa habitación, lo único que sentía era el cuerpo siendo desgarrado de adentro hacia afuera por lo que sea que le estuviera ocurriendo._

 _Podía sentir la magia cambiando, y podía sentir los efectos de esta en su mente. Debía ser la magia porque no era normal el tremendo dolor de cabeza que sentía, sin contar los latigazos de dolor que se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo. En un intento por aliviarse, se abrazo a sí mismo al sentir como de nuevo la ola de dolor se aproximaba._

 _Todo pasó a ser solo oscuridad y dolor._

 _Cuando por fin abrió los ojos de nuevo, lo primero que Voldemort noto era que estaba tendido en el suelo en el medio de su ahora destruida habitación y su garganta se ardía como si un dragón le hubiese obligado a tragar fuego. Con lentitud se levanto y camino hacia la pared más cercana para apoyarse, sus piernas estaban débiles al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Todavía podía sentir los remitentes de ese insufrible dolor. Hizo una mueca de desagrado. No estaba acostumbrado a experimentar semejantes dolencias. Siendo un Señor Oscuro había experimentado dolores realmente espantosos en su vida, la creación de los Horcruxes encabezaba la lista, pero esa clase de dolor era un juego de niños comparado con lo que sintió en esa habitación._

 _Sentir como tu cuerpo es desgarrado y reconstruido de adentro hacia afuera es una cosa, nada nuevo, pero cuando tu mente comienza a desarmarse para volverse a armar; eso si era otra cosa. Podía sentir su mente embotada y pesada, le costaba horrores formar pensamientos coherentes, y después de minutos tratando de que saber como deletraer su nombre, sin éxito, frunció el ceño, irritado. Se dejo caer sin gracia en su cama, o lo que quedaba de ella. Podía notar la magia de sus seguidores todavía en la mansión, al menos esos inútiles habían hecho caso y no se acercaron a preguntarle si estaba bien._

 _Como odiaba esa estúpida pregunta._

 _Con un moviente de su muñeca, un elfo se parecía ante él y una vez mandada a llamar a la única persona que podía confiar en ese momento de debilidad._

 _Todo intento de pensamiento se congelo al notar la condición de su mano. Se levantó de la cama con un moviente presipitado y levanto las manos frente a su rostro. Las contemplo fijamente; ya no eran esqueléticas ni de un color blanco antinatural._

― " _Debe ser una Broma ..."_ ― _Pensó consternado. Con rapidez invoco un espejo, no previó que todas las paredes de la habitación se convirtieran espejos. Se protegió del resplandor con su brazo soltando un gruñido. Una vez que la habitación volvía a su típico estado lúgubre se permitió mirarse en los espejos._

 _La varita cayó de su mano con un ruido sordo._

 _Paso sus manos por su rostro; sus labios, su nariz y su cabello casi negro estaban allí, al igual que el antiguo color blanco de su piel. Con un movimiento de su mano sus ropas desaparecieron. Perdió el aliento. Lo que antes era solo piel y huesos blanco como la muerte ahora era musculo solido y trabajado, su pecho amplio sin vello, su estomago cincelado, los brazos con músculos al igual que sus piernas, todo debajo de un capa de piel perfecta y sin cicatrices; de nuevo tenía el perfecto cuerpo que había perdido por su insaciable búsqueda de poder. La sonrisa de incrédula felicidad que se extendió en el rostro de su reflejo le sorprendió. No solo su cuerpo había cambiando al parecer, los hechizos que utilizo para bloquear sus emociones se habían roto._

― " _Eso explicaba el dolor de cabeza infernal."_ ― _Pensó volviendo a ocultar su expresión._

 _Se acerco a uno de los espejos y se detallo un poco más. Los ojos rojos se habían conservado, supuso que era producto del uso constante de magia oscura. Sus cejas perfectas estaban allí, su nariz perfilada, los labios finos y los pómulos altos, el cabello casi negro le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y se esparcía por su frente y rostro. Su aspecto era idéntico al que tenía antes de hacer el último de los rituales para modificar sus emociones. Una sonrisa depredadora aparecía en su nuevo rostro pensando en todas las nuevas posibilidades, en todo lo que podría hacer con su antiguo cuerpo._

 _El sonido de cristal rompiéndose lo saco de sus malévolos pensamientos. Miro a su alrededor extrañado, las ventanas y los muros temblaban sin parar. Fruncí el ceño y el temblor se intensifico aun más._

 _Su sonrisa se incremento aun más, él era el causante de la condición de la mansión. Su poder estaba totalmente restaurado. Ahora era más poderoso que antes._

 _El mundo mágico no sabría que lo golpeo._

 _Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo despegar su mirada de su cuerpo, con un movimiento se coloco de nuevo sus túnicas y deshizo el hechizo de espejos. Narcissa ya había llegado y no puedo evitar preguntarse como reaccionaria al ver a su antiguo cuerpo en vez de la forma similar a la de una serpiente. ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos ellos al volver a ver su antigua forma?_

―" _Oh, esto promete diversión"._

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_ _._

Debía admitir que se había divertido con la reacción de su siempre controlado círculo interno. Nunca admitiría que le costó no mostrar satisfacción cuando Lucius Malfoy se sentaba de golpe al lado de su esposa con la boca y los ojos bien abierto. Aunque había sido entretenido estaba dudoso de darles la noticia a sus demás seguidores.

La llegada de su razón trajo consigo su sensatez, como consecuencia analizo cada movimiento hecho hasta hace unos días y se había dado cuenta de sus errores. Nunca debió hacer el ritual que reduciría sus emociones al mínimo, ya estaba lo suficientemente insensibilizado antes de siquiera formar el primer Horcrux como para agregarle más; eso sumándole el daño y la inestabilidad que le generaron la repentina creación de varios horcruxces consecutivamente habían sido el detonante para que sus más puros instintos salieran a la luz sin ningún filtro. Había estaba actuando todos estos años por instinto y aunque habían progresado, no era la manera que tenía previsto.

― ¿Mi señor? ―Hablo finalmente Severus.

Ya que volvía a ser el demonio encantador de Slytherin, antiguo rey de la casa de las serpientes, había una posibilidad muy alta de que se ganase la confianza de aquellos que habían rechazado sus ideales con anterioridad. Sabía las ventajas de la belleza física en ese mundo tan superficial y que le daba tanta importancia de donde eras; había ganado mucha fama gracia a su apariencia y buena educación. Su inteligencia y encanto le habían abierto infinidades de puertas durante todos esos años, y esta vez no lo desperdiciaría.

Con la mente clara, debía replantear todo los movimientos que ejecutaría posteriormente para tener el control del mundo mágico. No es que lo hecho durante estos años estaba del todo errado, el no era de los que se arrepentía pero debía admitir que se habían desviado de sus ideales principales desde la traición de _**ese maldito**_ _,_ y desde el conocimiento de la profecía. Había dejado a sus seguidores que trabajaran como les plazca y ese era la razón de sus incontables errores a lo largo de todos estos años.

No, esta vez el se encargaría de cada detalle hasta obtener el mundo mágico en sus manos y poder cambiar lo que esas pestes había hecho con la magia y sus tradiciones.

Pero tenía que solucionar un pequeño cabo suelto primero.

―Severus.

El maestro de pociones conocido como Severus Snape; Severus para los pocos que consideraba verdaderos amigos y para su Señor, tembló al escuchar esa voz tan clara. No se acostumbraría a escucharla de nuevo, y no se acostumbraría por un tiempo. Un largo tiempo.

―Mi Lord.―Exclamo el Profesor de pociones, algo alejado de ese demonio como secretamente le llamaba.

― Trae a Harry Potter.―Ordeno con simpleza. Severus parpadeo varias veces para salir de su aturdimiento.

―Disculpe mi Lord pero yo no creo que...

―No me interesa lo que creas o no, Severus.―Interrumpió con voz calmada pero en sus ojos estaba claro la molestia. ―Solo tráeme al muchacho ante mí y no me importa si tienes que hacerle creer que lo protegerás, lo quiero ante mí.

― Mi Lord, el niño no me tiene la mínima confianza, el nunca aceptaría algo así.―Dijo Severus en un intento de hacerle desistirle. El juramento que le había hecho a querida Lily estaba en juego. Lord Voldemort nunca le había pedido tal cosa antes, sabia de los riegos que implicaba para su causa el secuestro del niño-que-vivió.

Debido a su condición como único heredero de los Potter, Harry James Potter tenia gran influencia en el Winzengamot aunque no fuera un sangre pura, todavía era el único heredero de la antigua familia Potter, considerados uno más de la élite. Si la comunidad de familias sangre pura del mundo veían que el señor Tenebroso secuestraba a uno de los suyos todo el apoyo que le tenían se vendría abajo.

Lord Voldemort se levanto con un movimiento fluido y se encamino hasta quedar enfrente del profesor de pociones. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Severus era el único con la altura suficiente como para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y por alguna razón, era uno de los pocos que se le permitía tal atrevimiento.

―No lo matare, Severus, no en estos momentos. Nunca hice una promesa que no pueda cumplir y tú lo sabes. ―Dijo con voz inexpresiva.

―Mi Lord...

―Voy a saldar mi deuda, Severus.―Interrumpió nuevamente el Lord mientras caminaba en dirección a las ventanas de la habitación. ―Al momento de mi inevitable asenso no voy a tolerar deudas de ningún tipo. Mucho menos con los enemigos.

Severus Snape se quedo sin habla.

Rodolphus, Rabastan, Nott, Narcissa, Lucios y el eran los únicos que conocían la verdad detrás de los acontecimientos del bosque y la verdad detrás de la transformación de su señor. Severus casi tuvo un infarto al ver como el niño que juro proteger se arriesgaba para salvar al ser que le había hecho perder a su familia a temprana edad y que diariamente lo amenazaba con destruirlo. Su señor les había mostrado cuales eran las razones de su cambio por medio de un pensadero y les había amenazado expresamente si la información salía de esas paredes. Ahora, cuatro días después, el Lord le decía que trajera al chico para saldar su deuda y que fuere el quien lo trajera.

Severus se pregunto si no estaba en alguna especia de mundo paralelo.

―Soy el heredero de Salazar Slytherin, no dejare que mi honor sea dañado por un mocoso que hace estupideces como salvar a su enemigo. ―Exclamo el Lord con la voz cargada de desprecio mirando el bosque que se refeljaba por el ventanal.

― _¿Honor?_ _Ni siquiera sabía que tenía honor._ ―Severus no reflejo lo consternado que sus pensamientos lo hacían sentir. ¿Cómo confiar en el hombre que recién volvía a tener cordura después de todo lo que había hecho?

―No me importan los métodos. Si es necesario explícale esta conversación o utiliza un Imperio, me da igual. ― Tom se dio la vuelta y miro a su leal siervo con una intensidad que no daba lugar a quejas. ―Tráeme al muchacho y que sea rápido, Severus.

Una vez que el Lord se retiro dejando solo, el hombre de cabellos y ojos tan negros como la misma oscuridad, casi 1,90 de alto, piel blanca, profesor de pociones, excelente duelista, hombre maduro con un don para desvanecer toda emoción de su rostro e incluso ocultar sus pensamientos; se quejo sonoramente cual animal lastimado.

Los Potter siempre tenían que hacerle la vida imposible ¿verdad? Vivos o muertos, padre o hijo. Severus se pregunto si era casualidad o esa "cualidad" seria pasada de generación en generación junto al apellido. Y si así fuera, solo esperaba ser asesinado en esa guerra. Ese destino prometía ser más alentador que involucrarse con otro Potter más.

...

Harry abrió los ojos y lo primero que su mirada capto fueron unas cajas de madera tallada en la esquina de sus habitación.

― _Regalos…_ ―Pensó todavía aturdido por el sueño.

Con torpeza se levantó de la cama, trastabillo hasta sentarse frente a las cajas. Mientras intentaba apartar el sueño de sus ojos y acomodarse las gafas, tomo una de las cajas mas pequeñas y la abrió. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de decepción al percatarse que la caja estaba repleta de libros. Al parecer ese era el año de regalarle libros. No es que le desagradara pero entre los libros de la escuela, los trabajos y el futuro entrenamiento tanto de Quidditch como de duelo, no sabía cómo iba a leer tanto libro. Contuvo un estremecimiento. Ya tenía problemas con un libro misterioso como para agregarle más.

Harry suspiro con cansancio y se levanto del suelo para tomar un baño y despejarse. Ya después describiría cual era su contenido.

Después de la ducha y de curar sus heridas con la extraña pomada azul de Sirius, volvió a sentarse en el suelo para investigar el contenido de los libros. Una docena de cajas de madera apiladas en la esquina de su habitación, unas más grandes que otras y todas repletas de libros. Llevo la caja grabada con un gran 1 en su tapa y se sentó en la cama. No mas abrir la caja una nota apareció justo encima del lomo de los libros. Sorprendido, tomo la nota y la leyó una vez, dos veces y luego una tercera vez para tomar el primer libro con desespero.

Con manos temblorosas paso sus dedos por la portada desgastada, y como la nota había indicado, un par de segundos después la portada de un color rojo oscuro y sin ningún indicativo más que las letras H.J.P en dorado brillante, comenzó a destellar con un luz tenue y el símbolo de la casa de Gryffindor apareció en el centro seguido de una oración más abajo; " _Diario de_ _James Potter_ ".

Harry cerró los ojos y acerco el libro a su frente con devoción. Por fin podría saber algo más de su padre, algo más que solo meros relatos, más que viejas fotografías.

Coloco nuevamente el libro en su regazo y lo abrió, la contraportada no tenía nada más que la frase; " _Para mi hijo, Harry_ ". Harry no presto atención a nada más después de leer eso; nada era más importante. En ese momento le importaba muy poco la guerra, la escuela, Voldemort o cualquier otra cosa además de las desgarbadas letras, parecida a la suya. Cuando el muchacho se recostó en la cama para comenzar su lectura, la nota olvidada cayó al suelo. Las palabras fluían y se retorcían en el papel para volverse a ordenar y repetir el proceso.

 **Harry, te deseamos un feliz decimosexto cumpleaños, lamentamos no poder estar contigo en este momento pero no te entristezcas pequeño bebe, nunca te abandonaremos, siempre estaremos allí para ti. A partir de este día, y si Canuto cumplió su deber como tu padrino, te enviaremos una caja llena de diarios escritos con nuestro puño y letra. Los diarios contienen historias personales y todo lo que nosotros queremos que aprendas y cosas que creemos debes saber. Son diarias hechizados y solo se mostraran si eres tu el que los tiene, solo debes pasar tus dedos por la portada y no soltarlo para leer su contenido. Espero que disfrutes de la lectura hijo, y de nuevo ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!**

 **Te Queremos.**

 **Atte: James Potter y Lily Potter; tus padres.**

...

Severus odiaba el mundo muggle.

Odiaba sus calles sucias llena de gente maleducada, con niños igual de maleducados, siempre apurados y siempre ignorantes de todo a su alrededor. Pero lo que más odiaba del mundo muggle eran los recuerdos que lo asaltaban al estar allí. La mayoría era malos, como los de su niñez en la horrible casa de su padre abusivo o las veces que mataron a Muggles como advertencia a los sangre sucia. Pero había otros más _felices,_ como los de finales de su adolescencia los cuales se la poso en ese lugar correteando de la mano como un idiota enamorado.

Emitió un gruñido molesto cortando la línea de pensamientos. Definitivamente _odiaba_ el mundo Muggle.

Miro a su alrededor para orientarse. No era momento como para estar enfrascado en recuerdos innecesarios, tenía una misión que completar, y entre su odio hacia los muggles y su miedo por lo que su señor le haría si llegaba con las manos vacías... Bueno, no había que ser un genio para saber cual ganaba.

Miro con repulsión la puerta de la casa típica de un barrio de clase media muggle. Privet Drive N.4 leyó y oculto toda expresión de su rostro, tenía que armarse de paciencia.

Eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde y ningún alma se paseaba por esas calles llena de asfalto, incluso si era un extraño día soleado, todos demasiado ensimismado en su vidas como para prestarle atención a un hombre vestido con túnicas negras en la puerta de la casa N.4. Cuando el timbre sonó, Petunia Dursley no se espero encontrar a un vieja cara conocido en la puerta de su casa, mucho menos que esa vieja cara, cuyo nombre no recordaba pero era amigo de Lily, le pidiera sin ningún saludo o palabras más de la necesaria, que llamara a su sobrino.

― _Otro monstruo_. ―Supuso mirando con repulsión a su invitado, mando a llamar con su perfecto e incomparable hijo al ser que consideraba intruso desde hace tantos años.

...

Harry se quedo mirando las palabras escritas con tinta por unos largos minutos, sin creer que después de todos los pensamientos de soledad y añoranza para conocer un poco más de sus padres estos, de alguna manera, hayan conseguido complacerlo. Y además contarle semejante detalle que estaban seguro la mayoría ignoraba. ¿Como de un momento a otro se entera que era el único heredero vivo del antiguo linaje de Godric Gryffindor?.

 **Harry, el apellido Potter descienden de un muy antiguo linaje de sangre mágica, tan antiguo como lo es la magia misma, pero no se llevo registro de los descendientes de la familia sino hasta siglos después, hace casi mil años, o eso me contó mi padre.**

 **Entre nuestro linaje se encuentra Godric Gryffindor, un secreto que espero que se mantenga así. Asique hijo, me complace anunciarte que eres el único descendiente y heredero de Godric Gryffindor, uno de los fundadores ¡Sorpresa¡ Tu madre casi se desmaya cuando se entero.**

 **Si aun no lo crees Harry, solo debes ver el mural que se encuentra en la finca principal de la familia, las llaves de las propiedades te serán cedidas una vez que cumplas la mayoría de edad mágica, junto a las demás propiedades; además...**

Volvió a leer otra vez por si su vista lo engañaba. Los Potter eran descendientes del mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. Sirius le había dicho que su padre era bromista y que siempre se metían en problemas a causa de el, pero esto era ridículo. ¿Como, por todos los cielos, iba a ser heredero de Godric Gryffindor? Lo más importante, ¡¿Qué estaba pensando su padre al escribir algo así?!

Harry volvió a leer la página. Las palabras "heredero" y "Gryffindor" seguían allí. Casi podría escuchar su risa estridente por hacerle creer tal broma. Porque debía ser una broma, ¿no?

Harry salió de su aturdimiento cuando escucho unos golpes fuertes en su puerta seguido de la voz de su primo llamándolo.

―Te esperan abajo, fenómeno.―Dijo Dudley rápidamente para desaparecer por el pasillo. Harry se le quedo mirando sin entender. Cuando bajo las escaleras lo que menos se espero encontrar era a su Profesor de Pociones en la puerta mirando con odio mal disimulado hacia la dueña de la casa.

Severus aparto su mirada asesina de la repulsiva mujer sin creer como su hermosa Lily haya tenido algún parentesco con esa cosa, se enfoco en el causante del desagradable encuentro.

―Ven conmigo.― Severus ordeno despectivo y se encamino fuera de esa casa. Tal como esperaba, el chico tropezó con sus propios pies y lo siguió trastabillando.

Ambos, alumno y maestro, se encaminaron hacia el siempre desolado parque de esa zona. Cuando llegaron, el profesor paro su andar y se volteo con brusquedad hacia el niño. Harry miro alarmado la mano que se acercaba a su rostro y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero cuando el supuesto golpe llego convertido en una caricia, abrió sus verdes ojos y los enfoco en su profesor. Severus acaricio la herida que tenía en la mejilla con una delicadeza evaluativa sintiendo la mirada verde en su rostro. Esos ojos que antes le habían vuelto loco ahora solo le hacían añorar viejos tiempos.

― ¿Profesor? ―Severus salió de sus pensamientos y se parto del chico.

―Escúchame bien, Potter. ―Severus volvía a su tono controlado de siempre, y Harry lo prefería así; era un poco raro tener al hombre que aparentemente te odia sin justificación alguna acariciarte la mejilla de un momento a otro. Ultimamente lo raro estaba a la orden del día.

―El señor Tenebroso invoco una repentina reunión no hace más de dos días para aclarar unos temas de gran importancia. ―Harry contuvo la respiración con la repentina mención del dueño de sus pesadillas― Y aunque la mayoría eran temas que no te conciernen, puedo decir que me sorprendió bastante que el señor tenebroso diera la orden de llevar a Harry Potter ante el debido a que, aparentemente, alguien no pensó en las consecuencia de salvar a quien _debió-dejar-morir_ en un lago.

Harry suspiro con pesar. Tarde o temprano alguien se enteraría de lo ocurrido... Abrió los ojos con rapidez

―Yo nunca le dije a nadie lo que ocurrió en el lago. ¿Cómo puede usted saber...―Comenzó Harry mirándolo con desconfianza.

― ¿Qué no me escucho, Potter? El señor tenebroso ordeno llevarte por cualquier medio necesario ante él y ¿a ti solo te importa cómo me entere? ―Severus se comenzó a desesperar, este chico era tan estúpido como su padre y como cualquier otro Gryffindor.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, había escuchado y debía admitir que lo sorprendía un poco que le mandara a llamar pero era más interesante era saber _cómo_ su profesor conocía el secreto que no había podido confesar a nadie, ni siquiera a su padrino. Las conexiones que tenía el Profesor Snape nunca eran tan eficientes como para darle la razón del _porque_ Voldemort lo buscaba.

Solo dos personas tenían conocimiento de lo ocurrido en ese lago, Voldemort y el.

― ¿Usted es un espía?―Pregunto sorprendido, pero no había necesidad de una respuesta verbal, todo encajaba ahora. ―! Por eso Sirius dijo que tuviera cuidado y no confiara en usted, nos está traicinan...!

Una mano tapo su boca. Los ojos negros estaban llenos de odio y resentimiento.

―No me importa lo que piense ese saco de pulgas. ―El veneno que expulsaba Severus al hablar era suficiente por si solo como para hacer callar a cualquiera. ―Y no es de su incumbencia las razones de mis decisiones, no lo entenderían de todos modos. Lo que te debe importar ahora es que el Señor Tenebroso te está llamando para saldar su deuda contigo y tú debes cumplir su voluntad antes de que el pierda la paciencia, o te mate yo mismo en su lugar.―Termino con la voz controlada de nuevo. Por un momento se dejo llevar por el odio y el dolor; no admitiría jamás que las palabras dichas por el niño le habían abierto una vieja herida.

―Te llevare ante el Señor Tenebroso, no debes decirle nada acerca de tus sueños o la conexión que tienen sus mentes, y mucho menos que puedes hablar el idioma de las serpientes. Supongo que no te será tan difícil de ignorarlo, ya que constantemente lo haces con tu sentido común.

Harry lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y aparto la mano con brusquedad.

― ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted y su palabra? Es un espía, puede perfectamente engañarme para que vaya yo solo hasta los pies de ese loco y me mate.

―Pero eso no te detuvo para salvar al asesino de tus padres ¿No, Potter? ― Dijo con crueldad.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras y luego bajo la mirada el suelo. Golpe bajo.

― _Este niño es un libro abierto. Si sigue así el Señor Tenebroso no dudara en usarlo en su contra._ ―Pensó al notar como las emociones del niño estaban reflejadas en su rostro.

Severus reprimió el impulso de disculparse al ver como la máscara de fortaleza se rompía quedando solo el adolescente perdido que de verdad era Harry Potter, la salvación del mundo mágico. Suspiro abatido, la misión no era lastimar al chico sino ganar su confianza.

―Yo te protegeré.―Hablo de pronto. Harry levanto la cabeza rápidamente sin entender. Creyó haber escuchado... ―Dije que yo te protegeré.― Repitió Severus con disgusto al ver la mirada perdida del mocoso.

La desconfianza volvió a la cara de Harry, Severus sintió la necesidad de rodar los ojos. Tomo con brusquedad el brazo del chico, ignorando sus protestas, cerró los ojos y se concentro.

―Yo, Severus Snape, juro que protegeré a Harry James Potter, heredero de la antigua casa de los Potter, de todo peligro inminente de daño o muerte ante la magia de Lord Voldemort en este día. Juro que traeré sano y salvo a Harry James Potter a este lugar exacto. Lo Juro por mi magia.

Harry miro con fascinación como la cuerda de magia dorada se enrollaba en el brazo del hombre y luego se deslizaba por el suyo para absorberse en ambas pieles al terminar de recitar el juramento. Conocía el hechizo, lo habían estudiado en clase, pero una cosa era leerlo y otra era presenciarlo directamente.

Una vez finalizado, Severus soltó el brazo del niño con lentitud. Lo había hecho, había jurado protegerlo mientras estuviera en frente al Lord, solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

―Profesor ¿Por qué lo hizo? ―Harry lo miro intranquilo.― ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa? Vodemort no dudara en matarme sin importar que la magia de alguno este en juego.

Severus oculto la cara de sorpresa al escuchar la preocupación del niño y frunció el ceño ante el indirecto insulto a su señor. El chico todavía creía que su señor estaba en el estado de locura que le habían acostumbrado. No podía estar más alejado de la realidad.

―El señor Tenebroso nunca ha roto una promesa, Potter. ― dijo Severus tratando de tener paciencia.

―Pero...

Antes de que Harry continuara, Severus le lanzo un Desmaius con una agilidad digna de una serpiente. Harry cayo inconsciente al suelo. El profesor se acerco al cuerpo delgado y lo miro desde su posición.

Solo esperaba que el niño no siguiera cometiendo imprudencias como siempre. Suspiro abatido ¿a quién engañaba?, era hijo del loco de James Potter, por supuesto que seguiría siendo un imprudente e impulsivo al igual que su despreciable padre. Severus hizo una mueca de desagrado; solo esperaba que por lo menos haya sacado un poco de la sensatez que Lily poseía. No se hacía muchas ilusiones.

...

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba tirado sobre su costado y que sus brazos al igual que su torso se encontraban siendo comprimidos por un cuerpo extraño. Entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz que travesaba los enormes ventanales le dio directo en la cara. Aun en esa posición comenzó a analizar la habitación, o más bien, el salón ridículamente grande. ¡Si hasta podía ser más grande que el Gran comedor de Hogwarst!

La habitación tenía un aire de salón de baile de alguna familia real muy antigua solo que de proporciones mucho mas descomunales. Paredes grises con diseños incrustados, ventanales que cubrían grandes secciones de la pared del frente dando una vista del bosque que estaba cerca de la mansión; porque estaba seguro que ninguna casa tenia semejantes proporciones, el piso era de mármol oscuro, había muchos candelabros elegantes colgando del anormalmente alto techo reflejando su luz en el suelo. Aun con las decoraciones oscuras el lugar era bastante luminoso. Armaduras y grandes cuadros de familias con portes solemnes adornaban las paredes, portes que solo sangre puras podían alcanzar. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el inmenso pedestal que se encontraba a unos metros frente a él donde un gran trono negro de un material más brillante que el suelo reposaba, majestuoso y reluciente, alzándose un par de metros encima del suelo.

Harry no tuvo que ser un genio para adivinar de quien era semejante asiento, si hasta la última fibra de ese trono gritaba _"Propiedad del Señor Tenebroso-Lord Voldemort ¡temed de mi poder!..."_. Ni tampoco tuvo que ser un genio para saber donde se encontraba y que pasaría si cometía una locura. La orden le había dicho que los Malfoy estaban demasiado involucrados con la causa de Voldemort desde hace tantos años como para incluso ceder una de sus propiedades como cuartel general, además los cuadro en el recinto le confirmaron sus sospechas; esas cabelleras platinadas eran inconfundibles.

Se sentó con dificultad para tener un mejor ángulo de ese hermoso y oscuro salón, pero cuando el cuerpo extraño que lo retenía se apretó a su alrededor y siseo, detuvo todo movimiento, incluso dejo de respirar al sentir una leve soplo en su mejilla.

― _¡Por favor que no sea lo que creo, que no sea lo que creo...!_ ―. Comenzó a recitar una y otra vez con los ojos fuertemente cerrados en total pánico buscando alguna señal divina que le ayudara a salir de esta.

Porque si algo estaba seguro era que _**no**_ se espero que su profesor de Pociones fuera un espía, ni que jurara protegerlo incluso a costa de su magia, ni que le lanzara un Desmaius de manera tan repentinam ni que Voldemort quisiera verlo nin matarlo primero, y sobre todo se espero que estuviera atado literalmente con la serpiente de Lord Voldemort de nombre Nagini; Una pitón reticulada de 4 metros de largo y con músculos suficientes como para estrangularlo si respiraba con demasiada fuerza.

― " _ **Hueles delicioso..."**_ **.** ―Dijo la siseante y femenina voz de la serpiente.

Un golpe sordo resonó por la habitación.

Porque había cosas que superaban los límites de la valentía de cualquiera, incluso la de los valientes Gryffindors. Harry tenía una peculiar debilidad con las serpientes.

...+...

Vodemort aparto la mirada del libro en su regazo al sentir un tirón en el pecho. Las vibraciones de las ventanas llamaron su atención. Cerro el libro que estaba leyendo en la monumental biblioteca de esa casa y se levanto de sus asiento.

Había estado horas buscando las posibles causas de su regeneración y las consecuencias que traería a futuro. Después de mucha lectura infructuosa acerca de los Dementores y todos los rituales que había hecho hace años, había dado con las respuestas, o por lo menos algunas de ellas. Ahora sabia la razón del porque su cambio, lo que desconocía era la consecuencia que le traería esta "regeneración" a su núcleo mágico ya dañado y si seria permanente o temporal este cambio.

Resulta que un alma al ser casi absorbida por un dementor cae en un estado de letargo para que sea más fácil ser sometida. Debido a que su alma nunca llego a ser ingerida, y que gracias a la interrupción del chico esta retorno a su cuerpo; su magia empezó por si sola a sanar su alma fragmentada para despertarla del letargo, como consecuencia también comenzó a unir las piezas de su resquebrajada mente así como las causantes de dicha discontinuada. Su magia contrarresto y destruyo la mayoría de los rituales realizados sobre su cuerpo de manera brusca, por eso el poco control sobre ella y el dolor tan intenso en todo su cuerpo.

Tom miro la portada del libro de artes oscuras que tenía en la mano. Le había costado encontrar el indicado, y aun tenía que seguir su investigación pero lo postergaría, por ahora debía encargarse del estúpido mocoso causante de todo esto. Aborrecía a Harry Potter pero no podía ignorar el hecho que el niño le había salvado la vida de manera consciente, y que gracias a él tenía de nuevo su cuerpo y mente sanos.

―Mi Señor, uno de sus sirvientes le llama, mi Señor. ―Dijo la voz chillona y asustadiza de uno de los elfos domésticos de esa casa. El pobre elfo tembló por la sola presencia de ese ser; porque si antes la magia del Señor Tenebroso era oscura y fuerte, ahora parecía haberse intensificado aun más.

―Llama a tus amos y sus invitados, que me esperen en las puertas del Gran Salón en 5 minutos. ―Ordeno el Lord. Ignoró la respuesta del asustado elfo y emprendió el camino hacia su sirviente.

―Mi Señor.

―Severus, espero que el chico no te haya causado problemas.―Comento Tom sin detener su caminar, Severus lo siguió a unos pasos atrás.

―No más de los normales Mi Señor pero tuve que hacer un juramento inquebrantable como lo sugirió. ― El Lord lo miro de reojo con sus ojos borgoña.

― ¿Y en qué consiste el juramento, si puedo saber? ―Severus hizo una mueca al escuchar el tono calmo y casi cortes con el que hablaba el Lord. Cualquiera olvidaría que estaba en presencia de un psicópata innato.

―Protección, mi Señor.

―Se más especifico Severus. ―Exigió parando de golpe observandolo con esos anormales ojos borgoña por encima del hombro. Severus se estremeció, el tono frió y los ojos sin emociones eran admirables incluso para el.

―Protección de usted, mi Señor. Y de cualquier posible ataque. ―Explico el profesor con rostro impasible, pero por dentro estaba preocupado. Lo había hecho solo para ganar la confianza del niño pero no creía posible protegerlo de un ataque directo de un duelista tan experimentado como lo era Lord Voldemort. Severus era un excelente duelista gracias a que había sido entrenado por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso hace años pero no se comparaba con él. Su señor era tan impredecible y ágil que costaba creer que fuera "humano".

El dueño de ojos rojo oscuro lo miro fijamente unos segundos y siguió su camino sin opinar nada. Tom no estaba sorprendido, después de todo el lo había sugerido, pero le daba algo de lastima desperdiciar semejante oportunidad para acabar de una vez con el despreciable linaje de los Potter. Pero no se arriesgaría a sacrificar la magia o integridad física de uno de sus seguidores más eficientes y leales; esa lealtad no se encontraba a diario.

Debía recordarse que el mocoso no estaba allí para ser torturado o asesinado, aunque se lo merecía por ser el principal culpable de todos sus males. Si Harry Potter no hubiera estado tan débil su magia no hubiera sido ignorada por los dementores y estos no lo hubieran atacado. Siempre supo que su núcleo mágico y la del chico eran casi idénticos, por eso sus varitas habían sido gemelas, y gracias a esto los Dementores lo confundieron con el insignificante de Harry Potter. ¡El mocoso no debió nacer en primer lugar!

Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal del salón, la presión en el pecho estaba en su cupiste. Sus seguidores lo veían expectantes para el momento de entrada, ya todos estaban al corriente de los hechos que ocurrirían en esa habitación, ellos solo estaban como espectadores y testigos.

―Ninguno usara las varitas a menos que yo lo indique o que quieran despedirse de la magia de su querido Severus.

Se coloco una túnica negra y escondió su rostro con la capucha hechizada, a menos que se la quietara nadie podría ver que había debajo de ella. No era sabio que el mocoso supiera de su transformación si quiera que sus planes para la conquista del mundo mágico se llevara a cabo; y no quería que le fuera con el chisme al desgraciado viejo. Una sonrisa que espantaría a los muertos se plasmo en su rostro mientras las inmensas puertas eran abiertas.

...

El ardor leve en su cicatriz lo despertó. Harry podía moverse con facilidad esta vez, se sentó con rapidez y miro a su alrededor extrañado buscando rastro de su opresora, para su angustia no podía ubicar a la inmensa serpiente y eso era mil veces peor que tenerla a su lado. Una sombra se cernió sobre él. Cada fibra de su cuerpo respiro con alivio al ver la figura de su profesor justo a su lado mirándolo con desprecio, cualquier cosa era mejor que ser cazado por una pitón. La sonrisa de alivio del Gryffindor desapareció cuando su profesor dio un paso hacia atrás y se percato de los demás seres dentro de la habitación, en especial la figura encapuchada y sentada con aire majestosos en el trono de mármol negro a unos metros frente a el.

― _Cierto, Voldemort._ ―Recordó Harry. Trago saliva y miro a su profesor buscando apoyo o algún indicativo de que cumpliría su promesa. Los ojos negros lo miraron con una gran intensidad y leve molestia por la desconfianza del adolecente.

― ¿Piensas estar allí toda la reunión? ―Pregunto Severus despectivo. Los ojos verdes centellaron por un segundo pero no respondió como Severus pensó que haría, por el contrario, se levanto de forma callada, aparentemente tranquilo y obediente. ― _Por lo menos está usando la poca sensatez que tiene. ¿Me pregunto cuánto durara?_

Una vez sobre sus pies, la verde mirada de Harry repaso la exageradamente grande habitación deteniéndose por unos segundos sobre los callados y tranquilos Mortifagos a cada lado del trono. Extraño teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de esa sala hace solo unos días habían clamado por su sangre a los cuatro vientos y casi lo habían descuartizan. Como Lucios Malfoy que tenía su típica cara llena de soberbia, su pelo casi blanco suelto por debajo de los hombros, la túnica demasiado caras y con su dramático y estúpido, en opinión de Harry, bastón en sus manos.

A su lado una mujer que reconoció como la madre de Draco con el pelo rubio recogido, ojos de un familiar azul grisáceo llenos de indiferencia y porte elegante; Narcissa Black, ahora Malfoy, prima de Sirius. Aunque la mujer parecía pequeña y casi delicada al lado de los hombres que la rodeaban Harry hizo nota mental de no confiar en ese bello rostro; era un Black, y según Sirius, las mujeres Black era mil veces peor que el Armagedón.

Trato que el sentimiento de odio y desprecio no se notara en su rostro al ver a los que supuso eran los famosos hermanos Lestrange al otro lado del trono. Altos, pelirrojos, ojos azueles, miradas vacías y portes relajados, desentonaban con la tensión que se sentía en ese habitación. Estos estaban juntos, casi uno encima del otro. No pudo evitar compáralos con la cercanía que tenían los gemelos Weasley. Al lado de los grandes pelirrojos, un hombre de cabellos castaños que no reconoció de nada, lo miraba con ojos de un azul oscuro tan penetrante que daba escalofríos, el hombre era musculo puro; los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los músculos sobresalientes que se notaban incluso sobre la túnica daban una buena idea de su fuerza, una barba de días se extendía por su tosco rostro y la mirada indiferente solo hacían que diera miedo por donde lo vieras. No era tan alto como su profesor pero bastaba para que pensaras dos veces antes de acércate a unos metros de él.

Todos en silencio a ambos lados del oscuro trono, expectantes a cualquier movimiento extraño de parte del Gryffindor.

La mirada verde finalizo con la figura encapuchada sentada en el alto trono. El ardor en su cicatriz confirmaba lo que ya era obvio, lo que no entendía era porque la cara de serpiente no mostraba su rostro.

― ¿Porque sigo vivo? ―Pregunto Harry con verdadera curiosidad tomando por sorpresa a todos lo que no estaban acostumbrados a las personalidades del Gryffindor promedio.

Estupidez innata era una de ella, o eso opinaba Severus al escuchar la pregunto de su alumno, dio un suspiro inperceptible. – _Esto va a ser difícil_. ―Se dijo con pesar.

―Harry Potter.―La voz sobrenatural se deslizo por todo el lugar causando escalofríos al Gryffindor, todo en ese salón estaba diseñado para que el ser que estaba sentado en el trono se mostrara como una especie de dios oscuro extremadamente aterrador. Incluso en el día con la luz de media tarde reflejándose por los amplios y grandes ventanales, ese lugar parecía un castillo del terror. ―Sabes la razón de porque estas ante mí y porque mis amigos no te han atacado aun, no es necesario hacerse el tonto.

Voldemort tenía un encantamiento en la túnica causando que para todo el que lo escucharan su voz sonaría igual de sobrehumana que siempre, algo muy útil si quería intimidar al chico para que todo este circo terminara lo más rápido posible y volver a ser los enemigos que eran.

Los ojos verdes resplandecieron con enojo.

―Ante ti esta mi círculo más íntimo de seguidores, la mayoría de ellos ya deben ser familiares para ti por lo que sus presentaciones serian redundantes.― Vodemort espero alguna respuesta del adolecente pero este se mantenía callado. ―Por lo que Severus me ha dicho, no has comentado a nadie sobre nuestro pequeño encuentro de hace unos días.

―Jure que no diría nada.―Respondió Harry mirando directamente al encapuchado señor tenebroso. ―Pensé que haría lo mismo.

Harry ignoro la mirada de advertencia que le envio su profesor.

― Era necesario.― Fue toda la explicación que dio. ―Te mande a llamar para compensar lo que hiciste por mí hace unos días. Debido a que soy tan piadoso... ―Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no voltear los ojos por el cinismo y egocentrismo del tipo. ―…te concederé un favor, el que desees; sin embargo, mi paciencia es limitada y tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que si no vas a aprovechar el momento de benevolencia que te estoy dando será mejor que te retires y no nos hagas perder el tiempo.

Harry parpadeo varias veces para ver si no estaba soñando. ¿Voldemort estaba dándole la oportunidad de pedir algo porque le había salvado la vida? ¿En qué clase de mundo alterno había parado? Harry miro por un momento a su profesor buscando algún indicativo de que no estaba alucinando, luego volvió a encarar a la figura oscura del Señor Tenebroso.

―Supongo que pedirle que termine con la guerra será inútil ¿verdad? ― Harry estaba seguro que todos ya lo hubieran matado por su falta de respeto pero si era una alucinación debía aprovecharla. El silencio fue una clara negativa. Harry suspiro y paso una mano cabello, alborotándolo aun más. No era tan fácil, si cometía cualquier error podría arriesgar la vida de muchas personas, sin contar la suya propia. ― _Piensa Harry, piensa..._

Voldemort veía como el chico se debatía internamente pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía seguir con su investigación, no estar esperando a que el mocoso se dignara a decir algo levemente inteligente.

― Severus.― Exclamo repentinamente. ―Ya que Potter acaba de desperdiciar su oportunidad será mejor que lo lleves de regreso.

― ¡¿Que?!―Grito Harry importándole poco donde estaba y que su voz haya serosanado por el lugar. ―Ni siquiera me diste 5 min...

Se corto a mitad de la oración al fijarse en su propia muñeca; la idea se formo con rapidez en su cabeza. Severus levanto la ceja ante el repentino mutismo del Gryffindor y comenzó a acercarse cuando el grito del niño lo detuvo.

―!Un juramento! ―Exclamo Harry con decisión. ―Quiero que hagamos un juramento inquebrantable.

Detrás de la capa, Tom escondió su sorpresa. Eso fue lo ultimo que espero que le pidiera.

―Oh, y según tu ¿cuál será el punto del Juramento? ―Pregunto con sorna, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver cada reacción de ese estúpido niño, secretamente interesado en la estupidez que el chico seguramente diría. Harry frunció el ceño molesto por el tono.

―Quiero un cese al fuego de manera temporal; si no te importa deseo terminar mis estudio sin temor a las amenazas de muerte hacia mi persona; por lo menos este año.

― ¿Piensas que dejare tiempo para que atenten contra mis planes? ―La burla y la incredulidad se podía sentir en la inhumana.

Lo bueno de ser casi un Slytherin, pensó Harry, era que podía crear planes con rapidez a medida que la situación lo requería.

―Entonces que sea un cese al fuego para ambos bandos.―Respondió rápidamente.― Así nadie arriesga ni pierde nada. Tú podrás hacer tus malvados planes en paz y nosotros igual.

Esta vez Severus estaba sorprendió, _muy_ sorprendió por las hábiles palabras del Gryffindor. Al parecer no era el único porque aunque no se notara las miradas estaban incrédulas sobre el adolecente. Incluso el repentino mutismo de su señor era un sinónimo de su sorpresa.

Tom sopeso sus palabras. Sus planes se retrasarían significativamente pero podría darse el lujo de pensar y hacer los cambios que quería con tranquilidad, además de que podría perfeccionarlos y reforzarlos para un futuro. Tuvo que darle un punto al mocoso por pensar en algo así; jamás lo admitiría sin embargo.

―Muy bien. ―Dijo la fría voz y volvió a su antigua pose relajada, con los brazos en los reposabrazos y las piernas cruzadas. Si los Mortifagos presentes estaban sorprendidos por la aceptación de semejante propuesta, no lo demostraron.

― _Son Slytherin; sus emociones están encerradas en...Oh_ ―Una brillante idea lo golpeo. Sería loco y estaba seguro que nadie se lo esperaría pero tenía un presentimiento, una corazonada. ―Quiero algo más... ― Harry tomo aire ante la expectación de todos. ―Quiero que me enseñes a dominar la Legermencia y Oclumancia.

La repentina risa del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo estremecer a todos por lo despiadada y psicópata que sondaba. Harry frunció aun más el ceño, ese tipo estaba comenzando a molestarlo. Debía ser paciente la magia de su profesor y su propia vida estaba pendiendo sobre un hilo.

― _Paciencia…_

― ¿De verdad Potter? ¿Eres tan estúpido e ingenuo para pensar que te enseñare como controlar y contrarrestar mi más grande arma contra ti? ―Pregunto con sorna.

Y la paciencia se rompió. Harry enfureció. Se consideraba alguien moderadamente paciente, en especial con las personas que apreciaba, rara vez algo lo molestaba de sobremanera al punto de tener pensamientos asesinos hacia ese persona o de querer gritarle a alguien. Tranquilidad heredada de su madre según Remus, pero ese tipo con solo una oración ya había colmado toda su paciencia.

―Escúchame bien, desgraciado...―La voz suave de Harry se lleno de una potencia digna de un líder y pareció endurecerse al igual que sus facciones, el color verde de sus ojos se intensifico. ―...enseñarme es lo menos que puedes hacer considerando que no quieres detener la guerra, no puedes devolverme a mis padres ¡y no puedes cambiar nada de lo que ya has hecho!

Grito, ignorando a quien le estaba gritando y en presencia de quienes le estaba gritando.

―Salve tu despreciable vida a costa de la mía, me arriesgue a que tus sirvientes me despedazaran, me arriesgue a que lo que queda de mi familia me repudiara por salvar tu trasero, te encubrí, te di tu maldita varita en la mano. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensar todo el martirio que me has hecho pasar ¡es _enseñarme_!― Finalizo gruñendo la última palabra.

Los candelabros de la habitación se tambalearon un poco causando un sonido que resonó por todo el amplio salón. Los Mortifagos no ocultaron la expresión de horror al escuchar como ese loco suicida se dirigía al mago oscuro más letal y poderoso de esa era, sin contar con el enojo que sintieron ante la clara falta de respeto hacia su señor.

Severus cerró los ojos con amargura; sabía que el buen comportamiento del mocoso no duraría demasiado, su vida y la de el estaban condenadas.

El Señor Tenebroso definitivamente no esperaba semejante explosión por parte de Harry Potter. Pensó que el niño tendría un poco más de sentido común, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo para tomar su varita y matar al chico sin importarle nada antes de que este volviera a hablar.

―Me enseñaras a controlar todo lo referente a la Legeremancia y Oclumancia; eres un experto por lo que se, y postergaras todos tus malvado planes hasta un años a partir de este día, es todo lo que te pido. A cambio, de mi boca no saldrá absolutamente nada de lo que sucedió en el lago y lo de hoy, nadie sabrá que intentaste atacarme directamente y tu deuda conmigo estará saldada.―Afirmo Harry con voz seria, ya más calmado.

Tom lo miro en silencio, detrás de las largas mangas apretó los puños tratando de controlar su magia por la furia e impotencia que sentía. Quería matar al niño justo ahora y acabar con todo de un vez pero la voz en su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez un _"Se lo debes, te salvo la vida, de no ser por el estarías muerto, dañaras tu honor...",_ con una voz asquerosamente familiar, le hacían desistir. Incluso muerto el muy maldito seguía tratando de sonar como su juicio. Apreto los dedos contra el reposabrazos tan fuerte que el mármol se resquebrajo.

Harry se sobresalto por el repentino ruido, creyó haber escuchado como el mármol se quejaba.

―Bien.―Gruño con rabia mal disimulada.

Harry parpadeo sin creérselo, un atisbo de sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro pero la tenebrosa voz hizo que desapareciera en un instante. ―Pero no dejare que salgas tan victorioso ni mucho menos que me traiciones. Cada día a partir de hoy tendrás que reportarte ante mí para verificar que no has roto el voto de silencio o si alguien se entero por una indiscreción tuya. Si es así no dudes en que te torturaré y matare frente a tus ojos a todos los que estén a tu alrededor.

Harry abrió la boca totalmente indignado. Cuando estaba a punto de gritarle lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza, su profesor intervino justo a tiempo.

― Mi señor, estoy seguro que _Potter..._ ― Recalco el apellido y miro al indignado adolecente a los ojos. ― Acepta los términos de este acuerdo. ―

Finalizo con tono controlado. Sin embargo el Gryffindor tenía otros planes. Si el bastardo quería jugar sucio, el también sabría cómo hacerlo.

― Muy bien, acepto, pero…―Harry se soltó de la mano del Profesor y camino con seguridad hasta estar al frente del trono de ese bastardo arrogante, ignorando como las varitas de 5 Mortifagos experimentados y extremadamente letales lo apuntaban, y su profesor tenía un pequeño ataque de pánico en su cabeza. Tom les hizo un gesto para que se calmaran sin apartar la mirada del insolente chico. ―…con la condición de que no habrá muertes o heridos durante todo el tiempo que dure el tratado; también que no podrás matarme, torturarme o lanzarme alguna maldición levemente dañina a mis espaldas.

Los mortifagos observaron alucinados la disputa de miradas que Harry Potter, un adolecente inexperto, tenía con el encapuchado Lord Voldemort, y aunque el niño no podía verle los ojos estaban seguros que sus miradas se debatían a muerte. Antes de que Voldemort pudiera levantar su varita y mandarle un crucio al mocoso ignorando todas las advertencias de su mente, este volvió a tomar la palabra.

― Eso también va para ambas partes. ―Agrego.

Después de un par de minutos de tenso silencio, Lord Voldemort hablo.

― !Narcissa! ―Exclamo repentinamente, comenzó a bajar los peldaños de granito. La mujer rubia dio un paso al frente. ― Redacta el tratado.

Harry estaba seguro que si no estuviera en la casa del enemigo, literalmente, hubiera gritado de felicidad y quizás si el señor tenebroso no fuera tan... tenebroso, se le hubiera tirado encima para abrazarlo; pero como no podía, solo se limito a volver al lado de su guardián y darle una sonrisa de suficiencia al tenso hombre.

Al parecer el que Voldemort bajara de su trono era una señal secreta para que todos se relajaran y rompieran filas.

 _Severus_ tomo el brazo del Gryffindor y lo alejo a unos metros aparte del grupo de asesinos experimentados antes de que cometiera otra locura.

― ¿Debo recordarle donde se encuentra, Potter? Borre esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.― Exigió el Profesor. Contrario al mandato, Harry le dio una sonrisa de disculpa a cambio, sabía había preocupado al frio hombre, se notaba el reproche en los oscuros ojos.

―Lo siento señor pero... ¡no pensé que nada de esto pasaría! Si le soy sincero, espere que tomaría la varita en cualquier momento y me torturaría hasta el cansancio en el mejor de los casos. ―Severus hizo una mueca. Parece que su estúpido alumno no se percatarse de las 5 varitas que le apuntaban hace unos momentos.

Harry miro de reojo como la oscura figura de Voldemort que se acercaba hacia sus mortifagos.

―Corríjame si me equivoco profesor, pero ese de allí no es el mismo que me ataco en un cementerio hace casi dos años. Parce ser el pero a la vez no. Algo ha cambiado, está más... tranquilo, creo. ―Harry volvió su mirada a su profesor. Severus no respondió.

...

―Nott quiero tu opinión. ―Ordeno el Lord cuando estuvo enfrente del hombre de ojos azules.

―Un trato bastante justo mi señor, reciproco y suficientemente astuto de parte del chico.― Comento el hombre, aun de brazos cruzados. Los penetrantes ojos azules miraron al chico de reojo. ―Me parece sorprendente que semejante idea salga de la cabeza de un Gryffindor.

Opino el musculoso hombre y volvió su vista a su señor. Voldemort igualmente sorprendido por la astucia del niño.

―Se que tiene dudas acerca de las clases de magia pero piénselo de esta manera; si el chico no sabe usar la Oclumancia puede que corra el riesgo de que alguien más experimentado descubra todo y lo use en su contra.

Albert Nott era uno de los pocos en los que tenía el atrevimiento de hablar y aconsejar al Señor Tenbroso libremente antes de que perdiera la razón. Era considerado como los ojos del Lord por su gran habilidad analítica y porque nada, absolutamente nada, se le escapaba a esos ojos imperturbables.

La encapuchada figura de Voldemort dio un casi imperceptible gruñido de molestia y miro al mocoso causante de sus males. En ese momento Severus pareció recriminar al niño por algo.

No le había pasado desapercibido la herida que tenía el mocoso en la mejilla, sabía que fueron producto de la alocada persecución en el bosque y estaba consciente de los riesgos que se expuso al salvarle la vida; esa era la principal razón de aceptar semejante trato. Harry Potter había sacrificado mucho por el sin importarle que fueran enemigos.

No divulgaría el impetuoso sentimiento de necesidad ante alguien con semejante valentía que sacrificara todo por él y por su causa. Apreciaba a sus seguidores, o por lo menos a los que estaban presentes en ese momento, pero la mayoría tenían familias a los cuales darían hasta su alma por proteger, el movimiento había pasado a segundo plano. En otro momento no toleraría ese pensamiento pero ahora, un poco mas cuerdo, casi podía tolerarlo, casi. El creyó en alguien una vez en toda su vida, había pensado que esa persona se sacrificaría y daría todo por él; el maldito había terminado traicionándolo.

El círculo interno de Lord Voldemort se puso rápidamente en posición de ataque cuando las grandes puertas negras comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

* * *

Comenten, ¿que les pareció?


	6. Capitulo V- Juramentos

Capitulo V- Juramentos

03 de Agosto

Peter Pettigrew no tuvo una buena semana. Primero, casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando su amo se le abalanzo encima después de mencionar que debían cazar al chico Potter, el hijo de James, para finalizar toda esa locura. ¡Fue solo una inocente sugerencia! Luego había tenido que huir por tres días de las fauces del monstruo que mantenía su amo, la odiosa serpiente; tres infernales días sin comer o dormir aterrado de hasta su propia sombra, sintiendo los espeluznantes ojos de la serpiente en cada esquina y escuchando el siseo que le sonaba a una risa burlona. ¡Odiaba a las serpientes con pasión! Cuando finalmente tuvo libertad y logro descansar, la marca quemo en su brazo despertándolo de golpe para ser convocado a una extraña reunión esa madrugada, reunión no se realizara hasta altas hora de la noche. No había podido dormir pensando en lo aterrador que eran las reuniones del movimiento.

Había preferido llegar mucho antes para evitar ser torturado por su tardanza, y de paso asaltar la cocina principal de la mansión. La cocina era bastante grande y los elfos bastante tontos, nadie notaria si faltaba algunas cosas. Ventajas de ser animago, pensó. Era lo único bueno que habia pasado en esa semana y esperaba que su suerte siguiera de esa manera.

La rata gris tomo un pan relleno de la cocina y huyo hábilmente cuando unos de los elfos abrió la puerta. Se oculto detrás de uno de los sofás ridículamente caros de la casa para devorar su botín en paz. Limpio su cara con sus pequeñas patas después de comerse la mitad del suculento pan cuando oyó un siseo a su espalda, Colagusano levanto la cabeza rápidamente y uno ojos amarillos fue lo primero que vio a través en el reflejo del largo espejo en la pared. Los pelos grices se le erizaron temblando de miedo. No entendía cual era el problema de la serpiente con el pero en las reuniones, incluso en su forma humana, la serpiente lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos amarillos como si en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima para devorarlo. Ahora en su forma animaga era peor.

-¡No de nuevo! - pensó Peter. Si estuvieran en su forma humana su cara no tendría ni una pizca de color. No podía cambiar sin que se notara su presencia en la mansión y ocasionara un castigo de pesadilla, estaba atrapado en esa forma. Solo tenía una manera de salir ileso y no dudaría ni un segundo en usarla.

La inmensa serpiente se enrolló a unos pocos metros sin ningún incentivo para atacar, mirando fijamente como su entremetimiento temblaba de miedo. Sabía lo que pasaría apenas se moviera, el tonto de verdad se creí que la sorprendería si salía huyendo, pero ¿dónde estaba la diversión si no dejaba que creyera que la podía vencer?

Nagini se puso en posición de ataque levantando su largo cuerpo apuntando a la aterrada rata. Espero unos segundos, eternos para el roedor, antes de lanzarse sobre el de forma precipitada fallando por unos obvios centímetros. Para su alegría, su juguete favorito salió huyendo despavorido chillando escandalosamente. La serpiente de Lord Voldemort siseo encantada; la cacería había comenzado.

...

Un silencio tenso invadió el lugar cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Nagini se deslizo dentro del lugar y la tensión pareció caer para todos menos Harry, que lejos de sentirse más tranquilo, se estremeció al ver a su anterior opresora arrastrarse por el salón hasta los pies de su amo, igualmente espeluznante. La serpiente de verdad era _enorme_ , podía medir 4 metros o quizás un poco mas, era realmente grande, y lucia pesada. Se arrastraba lentamente, sección por sección.

-" _ **Eres delicioso…**_ _"-_ recordó la seseante voz en su oído. Harry sintió nauseas, un sudor frio y desagradable le recorrio la espalda. Odiaba a las serpientes.

Nagini paro a los pies de su amo y para asombro del Gryffindor se levanto cual alto era Voldemort, cara a cara con el encapuchado. Harry acallo los gritos de pánico en su cabeza ante semejante visión. Era un espectáculo turbador ver a una serpiente de esas proporciones levantar su pesado cuerpo casi totalmente vertical sin ninguno soporte. El caos dentro de su psiquis se transformó en alerta ante las palabras de la serpiente:

- _ **Hay un intruso**_.- advirtió Nagini.

Harry abrió la boca para avisarle a su profesor cuando alguien lo tomo desde atrás. En menos de lo que él podía quejarse las varitas del círculo interno de Lord Voldemort lo apuntaban.

-Mi señor, lo tengo. ¡Tengo a Harry Potter!- exclamo Peter Pettigrew con entusiasmo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con odio al reconocer la voz del que había traicionado su familia. La única razón por la que no mordió con todas sus fuerzas la sucia mano que tapaba su boca hombre fue por la mirada de advertencia de su profesor.

El círculo Interno no dejo de apuntar al intruso incluso cuando lo reconocieron. Ninguno entendía porque su señor no había matado a ese Gryffindor después de serle útil con los Potter pero nadie se atrevería a cuestionar al Lord.

Nagini se dejo caer al suelo y miro intensamente a lo que ella llamaba juguete.

El más joven comenzaba a perder la paciencia, nadie hacia nada y no parecían que fueran a hacer nada por ayudarlo. Le lanzo una mirada impaciente a su profesor, este se la devolvió; "No-te-muevas." decia con la mirada. Harry refunfuñio, comenzó a contar lentamente hasta diez para calmarse.

La sonrisa de Peter desistió hasta volverse una mueca de miedo, no esperaba una felicitación de parte de su señor pero un comentario no le haría mal a sus nervios.

-¿Mi señor?- Pregunto Peter apretando un poco más al adolecente. Harry se removió incómodo.

- _¿Que estas esperando?_.- se preguntó intento ver la cara de Voldemort. No pudo ver ni una pequeña sombra de las facciones de serpiente, nada. Era como si la oscuridad as profunda ocultara sus facciones.

El león comenzó a preocuparse; ¿y si el bastardo le había tendido una trampa?, ¿y si ese era el punto de todo ese circo?

Las emociones del Gyffindor se reflejaban sus ojos, una tras otra, tan claras como el agua captando la atención del pensaitvo Señor Tenebroso. Tom sopeso sus posibilidades.

No habían firmado el acuerdo, por lo que si algo le pasaba al crio su magia no saldría perjudicada. Colagusano iba a recibir su castigo de igual forma por irrumpir en una reunión pero su presencia era conveniente; Harry Potter estaba inmovilizado y sin ninguna escapatoria, podría matarlo de una vez por todas y librarse de la profecía, nada ni nadie podía detener una maldición asesina.

Pesándolo bien, ¿Por qué limitarse a solo matarlo si podía hacerle pagar por los problemas que le había causado durante tanto años? Un crucio a la vez…

Una sonrisa llena de crueldad se extendió por sus facciones.

-¿Mi Lord?

Y tan rápido como planeo el final del último y muy molesto de los Potter, sus planes fueron suspendidos. Había olvidado a Severus y su juramento. Detrás de la capa se permitió chasquera la lengua con fastidio al verse frustrado nuevamente.

Aunque quisiera no era conveniente sacrificar a alguien tan útil como Severus, quizás hace unos días no desperdiciaría la oportunidad pero tenía grandes planes para el, y eso incluidasu magia.

Harry "desgraciadamente afortunado Potter" lograba escaparse de nuevo. No se permitió sentir frustración; el chicho iba a morir por sus manos tarde o temprano, de eso no tenia dudas solo tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para que todo fuera perfecto.

-Colagusano...- La voz sobrenatural sobresalto al cobarde. La varita en la sien de Harry se incrusto más en su piel, el adolecente apreto los dientes.-…suéltalo.

Las expresiones que cruzaron la cara de Harry Potter desconcertaron al Lord, el era un experto en leer a las personas pero esa vez no pudo decifrar esa extraña expresión en la cara del muchacho, tampoco recordaba si alguien lo había visto de esa manera tan extraña alguna vez.

-Pero mi Lord… - Se atrevió a quejarse Colagusano, desconcertado, pero un potente hechizo le impacto directamente en la cabeza interrumpiendo su queja y lanzándolo por los aires hasta estamparse contra la dura pared.

Harry cayó al suelo por la potencia del hechizo, se quedó mirando los intricados diseños del techo, con el corazón en la boca. Fue un segundo, ¡un puto segundo! y el desalmado cara de serpiente les había lanzado un hechizo alarmantemente cerca de su oreja. Acaricio su preciada oreja casi llorando de felicidad al sentirla entera y en su lugar.

- _Quiero que esto termine_.- Se lamentó Harry, todavía turdido, se levantó del suelo lentamente temiendo que la pesadilla no hubiera terminado y el Señor tenebroso decidiera usarlo de tiro al blanco.

Severus suspiro internamente entre aliviado por seguir con su magia y aterrado por el despliegue de su señor. Se acercó calmadamente a su alumno, sonrió para sí de forma socarrona al percatarse de las facciones consternadas de chico. El niño no tenía ni idea de lo habilidoso que era Lord Voldmert antes de perder su mente y cuerpo, ese pequeño despliegue de velocidad era solo la punta del iceberg.

-Sacude tus sucias ropas, Potter.- Ordeno al muchacho.

Harry obedeció sin cuidado, su mirada fija en el desgraciado a unos metros. No había ni rastro de la varita de Voldemort y tampocoa parecía que se hubiera movido ni un milímetro. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse, le lanzo una mirada llena de recelo antes de enfocarse en su profesor.

- _Eso es._ \- Tom no pudo evitar pensar- _Una expresión que puedo identificar_.

Después de que la pequeña conmoción había finalizado, se enfocaron en el hombre tendido en el suelo. No estaba muerto, como Harry esperaba, solo aturdido. Todos miraron con disimulado desprecio al sucio cobarde, menos Harry que se encargaba de asesinarlo con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran ya el feo hombre estuviera muy en lo profundo de una celda con lava hirviendo a sus pies.

Una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Severus habiendo notado la expresión pensativa del chico, temiendo la posible locura lo tomo del brazo con fuerza. Cuando un Potter pensaba solo había dos posibilidades; un desastre inminente se acercaba o un desastre que terminaba en genialidad de formas misteriosas estaba a punto de ocurrir. Normalmente era la primera opcion.

Ignorando la mano que apretaba su brazo dolorosamente Harry encaro al Lord.

-No.- dijo Voldmeort antes de que Harry hbablara..

-No sabes lo que diré.- Se quejo el Gryffindor.

-No me importa.- refuto el Lord de forma seca.- no cambiaremos nada más y si tienes problemas el acuerdo quedara anulado.

Amenazo Voldemort dando por finalizado el asunto, sin más les dio la espalda a todos rumbo a los ventanales.

\- ¡Lo quiero a él!- Sentencio Harry con firmeza. Voldemeort paro de caminar.

- _Sorpresa, sorpresa…-_ canto en su mente de forma despiadada girándose un poco para enfrentar al tonto Gryffindor.- ¿Harry Potter, el haz de la luz me está pidiendo a unos de mis siervos para vengarse? Que diría el viejo…

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos aguantado el insulto.

-Has captado mi interés, Potter. Nunca pensé que quisieras cobrar venganza por tu mano, supongo que no haya tanta bondad como dicen de ti.- Siguió burlándose el Lord, muy conciente ahora de la molestia en los ojos verdes al igual que el comico ceño fruncido. – Pedirme a unos de mis sirvientes para tortúralo y sacarle información… Tu ingenuidad me aturde.

Tom frunció el ceño cuando la cara llena de rabia del Gryffindor paso a una de desconcierto rápidamente.

-¿Que? ¡No lo voy a torturarlo!- Exclamo Harry.-Yo…

Se interrumpió un momento, de un tirón se separó de su cuidador y valientemente dio un par de pasos al frente para estar más cerca del Lord.

-No me importa su información, y no lo voy a torturar, voy a entregarlo al ministerio para que pague por lo que hizo.- Harry hizo una pausa seguido de una mueca indecisa.-…es distinto.

Colagusano, que ya se había levantado y ahora estaba amenazado con las varitas de los Lestrange. ¿Cómo había terminado en una situación así?, ¿y porque el hijo de James hablaba de un tratado y de hacerle pagar si él no había hecho nada además de salvar su vida?

\- ¿Es rencor lo que escucho, Potter? ¿Acaso quieres venganza por lo que le hizo a tu padrino?- Pregunto Tom con sorna.

-¡No! Quiero justicia, quiero que esa cosa…- exclamo Harry señalando al tembloroso Mortifago. -…pague por quitarme a la única familia que me quedaba, mandándo a una prisión y a mi al infierno. ¡Todo por su cobardía!

El Lord lo miro serio ante la determinación del muchacho. Lo normal era que haberse reido en su cara sin escrupulos antes de torturarlo por atreverse a darle ordenes pero escuchar ese pequeño discurso por el "arma" de Dumbledore le hicieron reconsidera aquella estúpida exigencia. El también tuvo que pasar por un infierno por culpa de la cobardía de un hombre, que era su despreciable padre, y lo hizo pagar, con algo de ayuda de su loco tío.

-¿ _Y porque estoy pensando en eso para empezar?_.- Se quejó malhumorado. Por eso odiaba tener emociones.

Harry se sintió repentinamente inseguro. El silencio siempre lo ponía nervioso y le hacia dudar; lo odiaba. La voz distorsionada similar al de una serpiente lo sobresalto.

-! Colagusano!

El nombrado casi cae al suelo mientras corría entre tropiezos hasta los pies de su señor. El lord lo miro con asco, tratando de recordar en que, por los huesos de Merlin, había estado pensando al aceptar a ese engendró entre sus filas. Hablaría con Albert sobre eso después. Una vez que dicho engendro se arrodillo a sus pies, con un movimiento de su mano lo obligo a que lo mirara.

Peter Pettrigrew fue útil alguna vez con los Potter, pensó Tom, pero ya no era útil para su causa. El caso de Black había sido un contratiempo provechoso pero no estaba en sus planes.

Usaría la Legeremencia para conocer el propósito que lo ataba a su causa.

Porque Lord Voldemort era despiadado, egoísta y astuto, se enorgullecía profundamente de serlo, pero no soportaba a los traidores. Él era considerado muchas cosas pero nunca traicionaría a sus allegados si estos no le daban motivos para hacerlo, y si llegaba a pasar no dudaría ni un segundo en vengarse de la forma más _sádica_ posible.

El odiaba la traición con creces y por eso se aseguraba de castigarla severamente. Que utilizara a los traidores para su beneficio no implicaba que lo aprobara.

El fin justifica los medios después de todo.

No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba, le daba asco estar en esa mente tan sucia e insignificante. Era repulsivo tanto el miedo irracional y ninguna expectativa para su causa. Planeaba desacerse de Colagusano caundo las circunstancias lo ameritaran y este era el momento perfecto.

Lo soltó de manera brusca y enfrento al otro Gryffindor.

-Acepto.-Dijo con voz inexpresiva.

Tom abrió un poco mas los ojos como única muestra de sorpresa al ver una sonrisa deslumbrante que surcaba las facciones de su enemigo.

Severus se acababa de dar cuenta que ese niño malcriado no solo había sacado los ojos de su madre, porque definitivamente esa sonrisa no era nada parecía a la maliciosa o sarcástica que tenía James Potter.

Voldemoert hizo un gesto descuidado con su mano, inmediatamente los hermanos Lestrange arrastraron al cobarde por los brazos rumbo a los calabozos.

-¿Qué hacen, Rodolphus, Rabastan? ¿A donde me llevan? Esperen… ¡Harry, no dejes que me lleven, no dejes...! James me hubiera salvado, ¡tu madre me hubiera salvado!... ¡Harry!.- Los gritos histéricos resonaron por el pasillo hasta desaparecer.

Severus casi había atacado al hombre por el atrevimiento de mencionar a su hermosa amiga asesina por su cobardía. Se sentía colérico, pero no era el único ya que cada uno tenía expresiones de repulsión y molestia plasmado en sus rostros. Capto la mirada de Narcissa fija en el inmóvil chico.

Harry tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida, su sonrisa momentáneamente olvidada.

Severus tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse.

Harry sintió como lo tomaban de la nuca sin fuerza y lo guiaban al fondo del salón, lejos de la mirada del Lord. El de anteojos se sorprendió de encontrar la cara siempre sería de su profesor algo parecido a la preocupación. Harry le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Aunque le dolió las palabras de ese despreciable hombre sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, no solo por llevar justicia para el caso de su padrino sino para el de sus padres. No se permitiría derrumbarse en territorio de serpientes.

El sentimiento de orgullo se instaló en el Profesor de Pociones al ver como su alumno volvía a la cara de altanería y arrogancia de siempre. Con una última amenaza para que no cometiera otra estupidez (quitarle 100 puntos a su casa en menos de una semana) se fue a verificar los puntos del tratado con Narcissa. Ya casi era el momento.

Tom se mantuvo apartado observando la copa de los arboles a través de los enormes ventanales sin dejar de estar conciente de su alrededor. En especial del enmigo que debía soportar por un misirable año completo. El desprecio se instaló en sus facciones. El mocoso admiraba los cuadros y las armaduras con la mirada de un niño pequeño, el episodio anterior completamente olvidado. Debía soportar a un niño a su lado por todo un año.

Mantuvo su cara inexpresiva incluso cuando quiera bufar molesto.

-Lo haces por tu honor. - Volvió a recordarse.

Al otro lado del salon, sus Mortifagos discutían mientras la única fémina en el salón redactaba el tratado.

Entecerro los ojos suspicaz, observo por el reflejo del vidrio como el estúpido niño comenzaba a cercarse. Apretó la varita en su mano, ¿de verdad pensaba que por estar protegido no podía lastimarlo?

-¿Que pasara con Calagusano?.- Pregunto Harry sin cortesía ni miedo, colocándose al lado del Lord.

\- Su memoria será borrada. Sabrás de el pronto.- Respondió de la forma más cortante posible.

Harry asintió inseguro, contemplo el inmenso bosque, como recuadros enormes de un verdor hermoso. Miro de reojo al encapuchado señor tenebroso. Por primera vez estaba lado a lado del Lord Voldemort y notaba lo enorme que era. Casi podía llegar a 1,90 de alto !era más alto que su profesor! y eso era decir mucho.

Contrario a lo que vio en el cementerio, Voldemort parecía más… ¿solido?, para su pesar se dio cuenta que no le llegaba ni al hombro, odiaba a sus tíos por generarle mal nutrición y atrofiar su crecimiento, ese era un tema delicado para él.

Harry suponía (esperaba) que tales las dimensiones fueran producto de las múltiples modificación que ese psicópata le había hecho a su cuerpo. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de hablar, no quería que alguna locura se le escapara y arruinara el buen comportamiento de Voldemort.

\- ¿Porque está haciendo esto?- Pregunto Harry lo más neutral que pudo. Voldemort pareció mirarlo a través de la oscuridad que cubría su rostro.- Dije que te encubriría.-Prosiguió.- No te salve para ganar nada a cambio, no espere que me dieras nada a cambio.

Tom capto la sinceridad en sus ojos y en sus palabras; le dio asco.

\- Hago esto _, Potter_ , porque cuando tenga el control del mundo mágico,…- Harry quiso rodar los ojos pero no tentaría más a su suerte -…no tolerare la petición de favores o el reclamo de deudas. Por sobre todo, la herencia de Salazar Slytherin no me permite la humillación de estar en deuda con mi enemigo, eso mancharía mi honor.- Respondió fríamente.

Harry no lo podía creer. Sin proponérselo pensó exactamente lo mismo que Severus Snape pensó ese misma mañana.- _¿Honor? ¿Es que acaso tienes honor?_

-No espero que lo entiendas.-Siguió el Lord contemplando el panorama.- No podrías ni aunque volvieras a nacer, tampoco valdría la pena explicarlo ya que estarás muerto para entonces.

\- ! _Olvida_ _lo del_ _buen_ _comportamiento, maldito arrogante_ _!_ \- Gruñio una voz en la cabeza del Gryffindor. ¡Jamás había conocido a nadie con ese nivel de arrogancia! Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a insultarlo con todo lo que tenía, ignorando que estaba en presencia de letales mortifagos y su una mas letal líder. Antes de decirle unas cuantas cosas que probablemente causarían una guerra más sangrienta de la que se debatía, la voz femenina lo interrumpió justo a tiempo.

-Está listo, mi señor.

Narcissa Malfoy se levantó del escritorio donde hace un momento redactaba el juramento. Harry se distrajo del repertorio de insultos que tenía preparado contra el trágico intento de serpiente a su lado. Los elegante y delicados movimientos de la rubia mujer eran admirables.

Vale, era un poco (bastante) raro presenciar tanta elegancia junta si estabas acostumbrado a los Weasley.

Severus busco al adolecente y casi tuvo un ataque al verlo de lo más tranquilo parado junto Lord Voldemort. Salió de su aturdimiento y se acercó con cautela hacia ese par.

-Mi señor, se necesita de su valiosa sangre para que el contrato tenga validez. -Harry sintió un destello de regocijo al ver como su profesor, el que siempre lo trato como si fuera un insecto parecía dócil enfrente de Voldemort, pero no duro mucho. -Igual para ti, _Potter_.

Harry no pretendía moverse hasta ver de qué se trataba. Dejo que Voldemort se adelantara y tomara una daga que la mujer transfiguró. Paso la daga por debajo de la manga de la túnica para después presionar con firmeza su pulgar en el pergamino amarillento, la huella de sangre quedo plasmada en el pergamino. A Harry le pareció extraño que no mostrara su piel semitraslucida, aún más que su sangre fuera de un color normal y no negra como espero, pero tenía otros asuntos más importantes.

El chico de Oro, uno de los Gryffindors mas valientes de la casa de los leones trago saliva con miedo. Ni loco repetiría los mismo pasos que Voldemort, no era cobardía pero definitivamente no quería nada cortante cerca de su cuerpo con serpientes a su alrededor, en especial dentro de esas paredes, ya tenía suficiente heridas en el cuerpo gracias a ellos.

Los ojos le brillaron por un segundo y se felicitó mentalmente. Se estaba volviendo muy creativo últimamente, en especial para escapar de situaciones desagradables.

Ignorando la daga que su profesor le ofrecía se acercó al escritorio, levanto la manga de su camisa y presión el pulgar en una herida especialmente profunda en su brazo, la sangre humedecio su dedo, sin pensarlo demasiado presiono el pulgar en la base del pergamino al lado de la huella de sangre del Señor tenbroso.

Harry no presto atención a la forma humana de la huella. De inmediato ambas fueron absorbidas y las letras tomaron el color de la sangre, resplandecieron de un rojo brillante antes de volver a su color original.

Narcissa pasó su varita por el pergamino para verificar si el hechizo había funcionado.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Voldemort le indico a sus seguidores que se alejaran. Harry se sobresaltó al ver a los 5 mortifagos caminar hasta el fondo del salón, dejándolos parcialmente solos. Severus le lanzo una mirada al despistado Gryffindor.

Era hora. Harry tomo una larga respiración y levanto la mano hacia el Señor tenebroso esperando que la tomara, internamente rezando para que no doliera si tocaba su piel. La sanación de la piel asquerosamente fría y húmeda en su cicatriz todavía lo perseguía desde la noche en el cementerio.

-Mi señor, es preferible si quitara el encantamiento. Puede que interfiera con la magia. -Intervino el hombre musculoso de ojos azules, su voz seria encajaba perfectamente con sus facciones toscas.

Harry frunció el ceño con extrañeza. ¿Debería tener miedo de preguntar cuál encantamiento se refería?

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con su varita y la capa desapareció.

Nada lo prepara para ver el cuerpo de Tom Riddle, el mismo Tom del diario, en vez de la cara anormal, similar a la de una serpiente.

Sus ojos seguían igual (no era realmente un consuelo ya que eran color borgoña con un brillo rojo sobrehumano) pero en vez de las facciones aniñadas con las que recordaba a Tom Riddle en la cámara, estas eran las de un hombre.

Pómulos marcados, facciones definidas, largos cabellos marrones casi negros que le llegaban por los hombros.

\- _Tiene cabello...-_ Se dijo con una pasividad producto del shock.

Labios finos, piel perfectamente blanca de un tono humano, cejas igualmente perfectas y nariz perfilada...

 _-!Por los sagrados cabellos de Merlin, tiene un nariz!_ -Grito internamente con horror.

El estoico hombre levanto una ceja como única muestra de empatía ante las extrañas expresiones que el Gryffindor mostraba. No se sentí cómodo mostrando su nuevo cuerpo ante cualquiera, no por ahora, pero era necesario.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no te doy miedo niño?- Pregunto con rudeza.

- _Su voz… no es…-_ Harry quiso pensar en la palabra "sobrenatural" pero no pudo hacer que su cerebro arrancara nuevamente después de escuchar una voz masculina increíblemente profunda pero melodiosa. Una voz _humana_.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, su brazo levantado estuvo a punto de bajar pero fue agarrada por una mano _humana_ mucho más grande que la suya. El Gryffindor dio un respingo al sentir una electricidad recorrer su brazo hasta instalarse en su nuca. Su piel seguía fría.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te paso?-Pregunto Harry con la voz ahogada, totalmente atónito.

Lord Voldemort pensó que esa había sido la reacción más honesta obtenida hasta ahora.

\- _Estúpidos Gryffindor y su indisciplina._

No contesto a la insolente pregunta, apretó los dientes y rogo por paciencia. Había pasado por cosas peores que tolerar, esto no debería ser tan diferente.

-Todo listo, mi Señor.-La voz de Severus interrumpió el choque de miradas que ambos tenían. La fina cadena de magia se envolvió en el brazo de Voldemort, y tomando una respiración comenzó.

\- Yo, Lord Voldemort, anteriormente Tom Marvolo Riddle…-Gruño asqueado. Harry contuvo una sonrisa burlona, la sorpresa olvidada por los momentos. -… heredero de Salazar Slytherin, juro por mi magia que cumpliré todos los puntos de este tratado mágico hecho con mi sangre a cambio de la deuda que tengo con Harry Potter. Lo Juro por mi magia y herencia.

Los ojos rojos denotaban prepotencia y arrogancia al decir cada palabra. La cadena de magia comenzó a brillar de un color oscuro hasta terminar de un tono azabache, se deslizo hasta enrollarse en el brazo flaco del Gryffindor.

Harry, que se había quedado embelesado escuchando la voz muy _humana_ , salió de su estupor cuando sintió la intensa mirada en su persona, o más bien, todas las miradas de los Mortifagos más su líder. ¿Ya menciono que parecía humano?

Tomando una respiración amplia se dispuso a hablar; no quería descubrir el pequeño secreto que su padre le había comentado en su diario pero _necesitaba_ quitarle la mirada arrogante a ese imbécil. Cuando la cadena comenzó a tornarse de una mezcla de colores que alternaban entre blanco, dorados y negros, fue su señal para comenzar.

-Yo, Harry James Potter, único heredero de la antigua casa de los Potter, heredero de Godric Gryffindor...- La mirada arrogante del Lord desapareció y sus facciones se pusieron en blanco. A Harry le supo a gloria.- Juro que cumpliré todos los puntos del tratado realizado a cambio de la deuda de sangre que tiene Lord Voldemort conmigo. Lo Juro por mi magia y herencia.

Dijo lo más rápido posible. Las finas cadenas de magia con colores tan diferentes fueron absorbidas finalmente en sus pieles. La mano más grande del Oscuro Señor Tenbroso comenzo a apretarse en su muñeca, y esa fue su señal para soltarse del agarre.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás de forma apresurada. Acuno su muñeca con recelo en su pecho silbando adolorido, la piel zona estaba helada.

Tan rápido como había comenzado, había terminado.

Harry sentia podía respirar con más calma. Ya nada podía dañarlo y por " _nada"_ se refería al loco asesino que tenía enfrente. No conto que el tratado no cumplía con los secuaces del Señor tenebroso. Un insignificante detalle que olvido por lo molesto que estaba.

De un movimiento había sido tomado por los hombros con brusquedad, se enfrentaba a la muy enojada y sorprendida mirada de su Profesor de Pociones.

\- ¡Repite lo que dijiste, Potter!- Severus apretó las manos en los finos hombros de Harry, tratando de no gritar de desesperación. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así, en ese lugar y momento precisamente?

-Eh... -Harry estaba tan sorprendido por la repentina acción que ni siquiera pudo pensar nada coherente.

-Suéltalo, Severus.- La nueva voz del señor tenebroso sonaba calmada, tan calmada que era incluso más aterrador que unos gritos. Tanto alumno como profesor se estremecieron y miraron al dueño de esa voz. Este les daba la espalda. La habitación comenzó a bajar de temperatura hasta ver sus alientos.

Harry observaba con una mezcla de pánico y admiración a la imponente figura _humana (_ todavía no podía creer que era humano _)_ que era el nuevo señor Tenebroso. - _Mierda, no sé que da más miedo_. -Pensó al ver su aliento salir de su boca.

-Habla.-Ordeno con la voz tan fría y llena de un elegante peligro.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, todos notaron el brillo rojizo que se refleja por el vidrio de la ventana.

-Yo...no lo sabía antes de que... - Harry trato de explicarse pero la impresión y el miedo lo tenían bloqueado. -Me entere esta mañana, por un libro que mi padre me dejo. De alguna manera los Potter descienden del antiguo linaje de Goddric Gryfindor, del único hijo que este tuvo…

Harry se quedo pretificado por el pánico cuando unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre fresca se aparecieron a unos centímetros de su cara, pero lo que más le aterro fue sentir los dedos extremadamente fríos apretando dolorosamente su barbilla y levantando su cabeza para verlo cara a cara, todo en menos de unos segundos.

-¡¿ _Es que el maldito también hizo pactos con los vampiros?!_ -Se pregunto espantado apunto de tener un crisis. Esa velocidad no _podía_ ser humana.

-Mas te vale que no sea una broma tonta, mocoso. No me gustan los chistes... -La voz cargada de ferocidad estremeció a todos los presentes pero fue interrumpida por el mismo que se hacía llamar heredero de Godric Gryffindor y su valentía bruta que rayaba en un deseo suicida.

\- ¡No es una broma! a mí también me costó creerlo, aun me cuesta creerlo, pero si el juramento funciono de esa manera debe ser verdad ¿no? -Contesto Harry tratando ocultar su miedo con valentía.

Tom le sostuvo la mirada, segundos que fueron una eternidad para Harry, hasta que con igual rapidez con que los dedos habían llegado, estos se fueron. El aire volvía a los pulmones de Gryffindor. Joder, se sentía mareado. El tipo era un peligro andante.

Tom retomo su lugar en el alto trono de mármol negro de espalda los ventanales, miro a los presentes como un poderoso y soberbio rey miraría a sus insignificantes súbditos. Enfoco su fría mirada en el aterrado chico y luego en Severus. Inmediatamente su más eficiente Mortifago entendió el mensaje.

-Tenemos que irnos, Potter.-Dijo el profesor tomando el brazo tembloroso del niño. Rodo los ojos mientras su alumno miraba resentido a su señor al ser llevado fuera de allí con rapidez.

- _No me arriegare a que cometa otra imprudencia_.- Se quejo Severus antes de desaparecer con el mocoso.

Cuando las paredes vibraron en señal de que una aparición había ocurrido en esa casa, y la presión en el pecho había disminuido por completo, el siempre impávido señor Tenebroso exploto; lamentablemente los únicos presentes para presenciar tal espectáculo eran su círculo más íntimo de seguidores. Sus "amigos".

Las paredes de la mansión comenzaron a vibrar, los recuadros y adornos cayeron de sus sitios, el candelabro fue el único que se salvó de la magia furiosa de Lord Voldemort.

Lo más aterrador de todo, pensó Lucios, era que el Lord no se había movido ni un centímetro de su puesto y ya la mitad de los objetos de la casa estaba en el suelo, de milagro las paredes estaban en su sitio.

En ese momento surgió un pensamiento colectivo, o más bien una maldición colectiva hacia Harry Potter por hacerles pasar por los infiernos más bizarros, inesperados e inimaginables que alguna vez hayan tenido que pasar en sus muy-jodidas-vidas.

Una vez que su furia había menguado, Tom se recostó con brusquedad en su asiento y apretó los puños tratando de calmarse. No era posible que el maldito Potter pudiera enfurecerlo de esa manera, le había costado todo lo que tenia para no arrastrar al mocoso y torturarlo hasta que desistiera de sus palabras.

Había aceptado, o más bien, se había resignado a tener que aceptar las condiciones que el infeliz quería solo para quedar en paz con su conciencia, una cosa de lo más humillante e indigna a su parecer, pero ¿Heredero de Goddric Gryffindor?. Creyó que era una mala broma hasta que la cadena de magia brillo con aceptación y se absorbió en su brazo, al ver los ojos del niño no le quedo ninguna duda, podía decir con seguridad que no mentían.

Tomo una respiración profunda, y exhalo de manera lenta; debía volver a controlarse.

No todos los días te dicen que no eres el único heredero de uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia.

Su puño termino estrellado contra el reposabrazos del trono de mármol. Todos en la sala saltaron por el repentino ruido y miraron la inmensa grieta en el mármol. Rodolphus y Rasbatan, que habían llegado hace un momento, Lucius e incluso Nott miraron a Narcissa con ruego, ella era la única que podía hablar libremente con su Señor sin temor a un Avada directo. La mujer suspiro con resignación y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, el siseo de una serpiente la detuvo.

Nagini, que durante todo el espectáculo se había mantenido al margen, se deslizo por entre los escombros y objetos en el suelo hasta trepar por el trono y colgar la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amo. Distraídamente, Tom pasó sus dedos por la cabeza de la inmensa serpiente para intentar calmarse.

-Pueden retirarse.-Dijo después de un momento de tenso silencio.

El círculo más íntimo del Señor Tenebroso se inclinaron ante él y se retiraron del lugar con rapidez. La mirada todavía roja brillante llena de una callada furia se encontró con la azul grisácea llena de calma

-Ahora no, Cissa.

Sentencio sin notar como el antiguo sobrenombre escapaba de sus labios. La rubia asintió y se retiró segura que su señor le haría saber cuándo estuviera más calmado.

…

El parque seguía desolado cuando se aparecieron, casi al anochecer.

Severus gruño molesto al sostener todo el peso del inútil mocoso para que no se diera contra el suelo, pero luego de unos segundos en los que todavía sentía todo el peso del chico, lo dejo ir.

Harry cayó sobre sus manos y rodilla, y se quedo en esa posición sin moverse. Los colores rojizos del crepúsculo en el cielo se reflejaban en la tierra y en su piel, más pálida de lo normal.

\- ¿Potter? -Pregunto Severus al no distinguir movimiento del muchacho. Frunció el ceño y se arrodillo al lado de Harry.

La respiración del chico era errática, tenia los ojos desenfocados y la piel lucia muy pálida. Un ataque de pánico, reconoció Severus casi de inmediato. Le produjo algo de gracia que tuviera un ataque de pánico justo ahora ya que hace un momento ese mismo Gryffindor había gritado, interrumpido y dado órdenes al mago oscuro más despiadado y poderoso en la historia del mundo mágico. Ahora esa valentía parecía evaporarse de golpe.

Los delgados brazos parecían a punto de hacerle colapsar, Harry comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire en un intento por calmarse.

Severus suspiro sonoramente y ayudo a sentar al hijo de su enemigo jurado. Al ver esa cara llena de terror y consternación, tenía que admitir que aunque el muchacho era idéntico, casi la copia al carbón de James Potter, no lo era. Esos ojos sin malicia alguna y llenos de un brillo que ni él ni James tenían en su adolescencia era una buena pista para saber de quién mas era hijo Harry, y tenía que concentrarse en ese hecho si quería que esto funcionara en lo que quedaba de año.

El se había proclamado su guardián y defensor en caso de que el Lord perdiera el control durante ese lapso. Debia cuaidar al muchacho. Se lo debía a Lily.

\- Debes tomar respiraciones lentas, lo más lento que puedas.- Sugirió de forma tensa.-Ya estas a salvo, justo como lo prometí.

Intento consolar pero salió como un gruñido molesto.

No podía evitarlo, era un Slytherin, ablandarse no era tarea fácil. El muchacho comenzó a respirar siguiendo las indicaciones de su profesor, y aunque tenía que agradecerle, todavía era demasiado anormal que lo tratara sin crueldad y burla.

\- ¿Le pasa seguido, señor Potter? -Pregunto Severus una vez que el adolecente regularizo su respiración. Harry negó con la cabeza esperando a que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

-Solo cuando mis emociones me sobrellenan o cuando siento demasiada cosas a la vez. Según el Profesor Dumbledore le dice sobrecarga de emociones. Neville me ayuda a controlarlo.-Explico Harry, sentándose sobre sus talones.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tiene estos "ataques"? -Quiso saber Severus.

\- Desde el Ministerio. -Respondió con pesar.

Severus asintió. Se levanto de su sitio limpiando el negro ropaje con un movimiento y una muy notoria cara de asco.

Harry sonrió divertido y lo imito.

Sin una palabra más el profesor de pociones desapareció.

Harry pasó una mano por sus cabellos y soltó un sonoro suspiro. Se sentía agotado en todo sentido. Arrastrando los pies se encamino a la casa de sus tíos mirando fijamente el suelo, no tenia energía para pensar en nada. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntas y solo quería descansar y dormir hasta mañana.

Paro de caminar de golpe, más pálido que antes, un taque de nauseas lo inundo.

\- No hiciste un tratado con Lord Voldemort, no juraste mantener un secreto de esa magnitud de todo el mundo.-Dijo la voz de Hermione en su cabeza.- No lo convenciste de entregar a Peter Petregrew. ¡No confiaste en el juicio de un psicópata! y por sobre todo:

\- ¡NO JURASTE IR TODO LOS DÍAS A LAS PUERTAS DE TU ENEMIGO Y VER SU CARA Y LA DE SUS SECUACES DEL MAL TODO-LOS-PUÑETEROS-DÍAS-POR-UN-AÑO-COMPLETO!.- Los gritos acusatorios le dejaron sordo.- ¡No lo hiciste Potter! Todo fue una simple alucinación. Una extraño sueño ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

Con las manos temblorosas se pellizco el brazo. Nada. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió abrir.

No había sido un sueño.

Una risa histérica se le escapo.

- _Mama, Papa y todos mis ancestros, merezco la muerte ¡¿En qué lio me metí ahora?!_

…

10 de Octubre

Había aprendido unas cuantas cosas en los pocos días mientras visitaba esa mansión, (seguía evitando llamarle cuartel general de los mortifagos más que todo por su tranquilidad emocional).

La primera era que la madre de Draco, Narcissa Malfoy, era algo parecido a una madre estricta del movimiento. De apariencia y comportamientos impecables, asquerosamente perfecta, la rubia mujer tenia facciones duras y simpre sobrias, su comportamiento encajba perfectamente con esa descripción. Harry nunca la había visto siquiera levantar una ceja o mirarlo con algo mas que una fría calma. Una mujer fina, con una elegancia sobrecogedora, digna de una reina perfectamente entrenada. Harry nunca había visto tanta elegancia en una sola persona.

Si no estaba trabajando estaba sentada en algunos de los múltiples salones de la mansión, tomando el té, leyendo, escribiendo con su letra perfecta o mirando fijamente por la ventana en un mutismo absoluto. Casi le había provocado un infarto cuando entro a uno de los salones por equivocación, se dio la vuelta para salir y se encontró con la mujer sentada en un sillón en la esquina del salón escaneándolo con la mirada en silencio.

Además de ellos, entiéndanse como el circulo mas allegado a Voldemort y el, no había nadie más en ese inmenso lugar, y estaba seguro las conversaciones flojas no eran algo muy común tampoco. Después de reconsiderarlo durante varios dias se propuso intercambiar palabras con la mujer, básicamente porque era aburrido no tener con quien hablar mientras esperaba en ese oscuro lugar, y el silencio era ensordecedor; casi podía escuchar las lechuceria del otro lado de los terrenos a casi un kilometro.

Lo enfermaba.

La segunda cosa que aprendió esa semana era que los hermanos Lestrange, el par de hermanos pelirrojos, eran tan temibles como se decía que eran pero con un giro inesperado. Eran temibles porque se parecían muchos, _demasiado,_ a los gemelos Weasley, quizás no tan habladores pero sus comentarios llenos de sarcasmo eran tan destructivos como cualquier broma que Freg y George harían.

Un par de veces se encontró riéndose de algún comentario mientras preparaba su comida en la cocina de sus tios. Hizo nota mental de contarle a Sirius sobre el apodo que le habían puesto a Lucios Malfoy; "Pavo oxigenado". Harry nunca le había costado tanto no reírse a carcajadas.

Rabastan el más reservado de los dos, era mucho menos espontaneo y carismático, siempre miraba todo con aburrimiento, mientras que Rodolphus veía todo con una expresión vacía, como la de un hombre que perdió algo importante. A veces Rodolphus lo observaba dse vez en caundo, fijamente perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus ojos se reflejaba la añoranza, una mirada sin malicia ni burla; de hecho a Harry le parecía bastante amable (dentro de lo que un Mortifago puede ser).

De los Mortifagos que conocía, que no eran muchos (menos mal), Rodolphus Lestrange era el más amable, no parecía molestarle su presencia e incluso lo saludaba. La primera vez que sucedió se quedó estático a mitad del pasillo por unos buenos minutos parpadeando como idiota sin creer que lo que acaba de suceder fuera real y que de hecho Rodolphus Lestrange, asesino loco fugitivo de Azkaban, le acababa de dar los buenos días.

Como era obvio, Voldemort no estaba feliz de que llegara tarde a su encuentro y se desquito con su pobre mente. El muy bastardo...

La tercera cosa, y hasta ahora la más intrigante de todas, venia de la mano del callado y casi imperceptible hombre musculoso de aterradores y fríos ojos azules. Albert Nott se llamaba el hombre y desde que comenzó visitar ese condenado lugar hace 7 infernales días lo había escuchado hablar dos veces. Una vez; cuando Rodulphus le dio los buenos días mientras Albert Nott estaba discutiendo un asunto a su lado, y la segundo vez; durante una de sus "clases" con Lord- sin cara de serpiente- Voldemort y este llego con un informe en sus manos. Escucho como Albert Nott le aconsejaba (¡le aconsejo, por todos los cielos!) al Lord, algo que sonaba a "revelación" y "plan macabro". Lo alucinante fue presenciar como el arrogante señor tenebroso le preguntaba al callado hombre y este le decía de lleno que era un plan espantoso y precipitado. El Lord lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y asentir.

Harry no estaba seguro si se encontraba en un sueño bizarro o si lo que veían sus ojos era real.

Las cosas comenzaban a ser diferentes a como se las pintaron. La perspectiva del lado oscuro estaba cambiando y le importaba muy poco si era debido al cambio del Lord o si siempre fue de esa manera. Fue el mismo Lord Voldemort quien le dijo a regaña dientes y con todo el sarcasmo que pudo acumular que " _gracias_ a él" su cordura estaba restaurada junto con su cuerpo, y;

\- " _No pienses que mis planes van a cambiar por intrascendencias como esas. El mundo mágico será mío_..."

No quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a tener dudas de la manera en la que le pintaban al "que no debe ser nombrado". La teoría de que Lord Voldemor era un dictador que solo escuchaba a nada más que su conciencia estaba siendo tirada a la basura de una forma tan rápida que aturdía.

¿Qué otra cosa podría ser producto del lapsus de locura de Voldemort?

La respuesta era lo que le preocupaba.

Eso lo llevaba a la última y más perturbadora cosa aprendida en tan solo 7 miserables y agobiantes días.

Tom Riddle y Lord Voldemort eran un diferentes, solo un poco. En definitiva el "hombre" de ojos rojos y de facciones estoicas con el comportamiento y porte de un rey altivo no era el ser desquiciado que casi lo mata en el ministerio y lo mantuvo cautivó en un cementerio.

Si, estaba loco, y si, era un desalmado sanguinario con la sensibilidad del marmol, en el invierno ártico había más calidez que en su mirada, aterradoramente inteligente ( muy probablemente cuando terminara el juramento lo destrozaría a crucios mientras lo miraba sin interés desde su trono) pero no lucia como el ser que dejaría todo para obtener su cometido y cobrar venganza apenas se le presentara la oportunidad. Seguía vivo después de todo, esa era la prueba más que obvia que Lord Voldemort había… ¿vuelto a ser sensato?

Eso no implicaba que la convivencia fuera mas amena. Parecia todo lo contrario. En algún momento Harry se atrevia a pensar que era mejor que el bastardo no hubiese recuperado la cordura y su macabra inteligencia y lo hubiera asesinado de un solo hechizo a tener que toleara su odiosa presencia. Así de irritado estaba.

En el momento en que Harry Potter y Tom Riddle (como lo llamaba en su cabeza para molestarlo aunque él nunca se enterara) estaban a menos de 5 metros de distancia la discusión seria inminente.

Si Harry pensaba que su relación con Draco era "complicada", no era nada comparada con Voldemort. Era mucho peor.

¡Todo fuera mejor si el bastardo se mantuviera callado!

Incluso el estoico y controlado Lord Voldemort se sorprendía de la cantidad de discusiones acaloradas que tenía con Harry-entrometido- Potter en tan poco tiempo. Nunca había discutido tanto con una sola persona, principalmente porque nadie había sido tan osado para contestar alguna de sus insultos sin saber que un crucio acabaría inmediatamente en su pecho. Ni siquiera el boca floja de Regulus Black era tan necio.

Era instantáneo, en el momento en los que Harry Potter estaba en su rango de visión tenía esa impetuosa necesidad desquitarse y hacerle pagar por las molestias que le causaba, a veces no hacía falta más que una palabra dicha de forma despectiva para que el muchacho frunciera el ceño y sus ojos resplandecían con molestia. Era entretenido. El problema llegaba cuando las discusiones pasaban a un nivel más vehemente de lo normal, lo cual ocurría en unos vergonzosos 20 segundos. Tenían cerca de dos discusiones por día y siempre terminaban tan rápido como habían empezado. Incluso con sus palabras hábiles y venenosas el maldito Harry Potter podía refutarlas sin ningún problema.

Todo fuera mejor si el inútil impertinente se mantuviera callado.

-De nuevo. - dijo Tom al ver como Harry caía al suelo, por solo Merlín sabrá cuantas veces, y quedaba tendido tal cual había caído. Rodo los ojos con irritación. - De-nuevo.- siseo molesto.

Tom supuso que era el hecho de ser un inservible Gryffindor que Potter colmaban su paciencia tan rápido. Esos asqueroso leones, su moral y sentimentalismos le daban repugnancia. Estaba seguro que de no ser por juramento ya hubiera dejado todo para y estrangular a Harry Potter de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible.

Si le hubieran dicho que terminaría enseñándole el arte de la Legeremencia y Oclumancia a un estúpido adolecente con sus problemas existenciales, y por su fuera poco Gryffindor hasta la medula, hubiera descargado cada hechizo y maldición que conocía sobre esa persona para borrar su existencia de la tierra y evitar que alguien terminara contagiado de su locura.

Habían estado practicando la oclumancia, y hasta ahora el mocoso podía soportar apenas antes de caer al suelo como si alguien lo empujara, lo mismo pasaba cuando las barreras mentales de Tom se le atravesaban.

Harry tomo una bocanada de aire y se levantó con un ágil movimiento. Llevaba así cerca de 3 días, y aunque el progreso era lento, algo era mejor que nada. Y debía admitir, que para su pesar Voldemort, o Tom, era un excelente profesor, aunque seguía siendo extremadamente cruel, cortante y tendía llevarlo hasta el límite como si disfrutara de su sufrimiento. Si no era en la practica le mandaba a leer tomo completos de libros sobre el tema.

No sabía que era peor.

Su verdadero problema venia al momento de que alguno comentara algo de más, una simple frase bastaba para hacer que todo a su alrededor se perdiera y quedaran ellos dos peleando casi a gritos. Menos mal que siempre había alguien con ellos para intervenir en las confrontaciones, por que estaba seguro que sin los Mortifagos de Tom alrededor para pararlos alguno ya hubieran terminado sin magia y el otro muerto.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **-Te recuerdo que soy menor de edad. No pudeo hacer magia fuera del colegio.-**_

 _ **Dijo Harry la noche siguiente de comenzar ese extraño tratado. Voldemort lo miro desde su trono, sus ojos de un color borgoña tan fríos que te congelaban la sangre, agudos e intimidantes.**_

 _ **Fue Lucius Malfoy quien intervino por su señor.**_

 _ **-Potter, porque crees que los sangre puras somos muy superiores en la magia?.- La voz pausada tienia la burla impregnada.- Aquí podemos hacer magia.**_

 _ **-Entonces tiene reglas pero la adaptan a su conveniencia... – Contesto Harry sin pensar.- Recuerdenme ¿Qué los hace diferente a los muggles?**_

 _ **Harry sabia que debía controlarse, se lo hbia plantenado una y otra vez durante gran parte del día pero sencillamente no podía soportar a esas serpientes y su arrogancia.**_

 _ **-Nunca te atrevas a compararnos con esas escorias. No somos iguales. –Intervino Voldemort. Harry se estremeció; había olvidado como sonaba la voz humana de la serpiente principal.**_

 _ **Se preguntaba si simpre sonaba enojado o era solo con el.**_

 _ **-Me acaban de decir que utilizan las reglas a su conveniencia, tal como lo hacen los muggles. ¿Cuál es la finalidad de erradicar una raza completa si..?. –La voz de Lucios Malfoy lo interrumpió.**_

 _ **-Entiéndelo y ya, Potter. No debes inmiscuirte en cosas que están más allá de tu conocimiento. Eres un niño, que demonio sabras tú de eso.**_

 _ **Tom levanto una ceja cuando la tranquilidad del Gryffindor se rompió ante las palabras de su ciervo, los ojos verdes resplandecieron con un brillo lleno de enojo.**_

 _ **-¿UN NIÑO?- Exclamo Harry sin control.- ¡Desde el momento en que abrí los ojos un psicópata asesino intento acabar con mi vida logrando quitarme todo lo que tenía; asi que no me vengas con la estupidez de que por ser "un niño" no puedo entenderlo! ¡Y si no lo entiendo entonces explíquenme!**_

 _ **Para sorpresa de todos, incluso del Lord, la habitación comenzó a calentarse. Harry no sintió el cambio en la temperatura, muy concentrado en controlar su arrebato.**_

 _ **-Mocoso Arrogante, como te atreves a levantarle la voz a...-**_

 _ **-No!- Interrumpio la proetesta de Lucios.- Quiero que me lo expliquen, quien sea, quiero entender el porqué.**_

 _ **-A ti que te importa entender, eres una marioneta más del Anciano, no gastare mi tiempo en explicarte algo que claramente no entenderías...- Refuto El Lord sin perder la calma.**_

 _ **-Y una mierda! ¿Por qué Demonio no puede ser capaz de entender? Te estoy dando una oportunidad, que otra cosa quieres?!**_

 _ **-¡Desaparece, engendro! – Rugió Tom, los puños apretados contra el mármol del trono.**_

 _ **-¡Como si fuera a obedecerte, Reptil!**_

 _ **Las cosas se volvieron más violentas a partir de allí. Insultos iban y venían, la única razón por la que no hubo hechizos y maldiciones fue por el tratado. También debía agradecer la conveniente llegada de su esposa y su siempre serio carácter.**_

 _ **Al verla entran ambos hombres callaron. Lucius suspiro aliviado y rio internamente. No sabía como lo hacía, pero Narcissa podía calmar hasta al más intranquilo con solo una mirada.**_

 _ **Fin del Fash Back**_

-Me estas colmando la paciencia, insecto. - Repentinamente dijo una voz demasiado clara como para ser pate de la memoria.

Harry sintió como su débil bloqueo mental era resquebrajando con brusquedad haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas, de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué paciencia?- Bromeo Harry sentándose y sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se sentía débil y cansado, pero sobre todo, se sentía frustrado, muy frustrado.

Hizo una mueca de dolor, su cabeza palpitaba y la voz del muy maldito que tenía como maestro solo empeoraba todo.

-Cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir, Potter. ¡deja de pensar en niñerías y aprende a controlarte! Controla tus pensamientos-Exclamo con voz fría.

\- ¡No puedo!- Gruño Harry con la desesperación en cada centímetro de su rostro, la mirada verde brillante se poso en la borgoña. - ¿Crees que me es divertido saber que un psicópata puede leer y controlar todo lo que siento? No es tan fácil como decirlo. No todoas podemos hacerlo. -Suspiro con frustración y cansancio.

-Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces no me hagas perder tiempo y vete a tu casa, muchacho inutil. - Dijo Tom con sorna prestando atención a las reacciones del chico.

Estas siempre eran inesperadas. Esta vez no fue la excepción; en vez de levantarse molesto y ofendido para comenzar una discusión, el pelinegro solo suspiro abatido y paso una mano por sus siempre desarreglados cabellos, con fruntacion.

Tom crispo el labio reconociendo la rendición en los ojos verdes. El muy cínico se atrevia a rindiera después de todo el tiempo que le había hecho perder. ¡Había sido su detractada idea para empezar!

El señor Tenebroso cerró los ojos y tomo una gran inhalación. Debía tener paciencia, pero últimamente ese niño siempre lograba agotarla en tiempo record, ninguno de sus seguidores, incluso el más incompetente (entiéndase como Peter Pettrigrew) le habían hecho perder la paciencia de esa manera tan precipitada.

Unos muy caros zapatos de piel de dragón negros obstruyeron la vista de Harry. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el perfil aristocrático y siempre perfecto de Tom. Este miraba al frente sin siquiera echar un vistazo hacia él, las manos en los bolsillo del pantalón de vestir negro y su pose siempre elegante, casi como un dios que contemplara lo insignificante que es la vida humana. La voz de dicho dios le hizo salir de sus perturbadores pensamientos.

Culpaba totalmente al cansancio mental que ese maldito le había generado.

\- Levántate, vamos a caminar. - Orden despectivo. Sin esperar respuesta hecho a caminar con paso seguro. Harry gruñó, como odiaba que le ordenaran cosas como si fuera una de sus lacayos, como si ya fuese dueño del mundo.

Se puso de pie y hecho a correr por donde creía que ese desgraciado había ido. Comenzaba a odiar las mansiones.

-Bastardo, él y sus piernas largas. -Pensó al encontrar al dueño de dichas piernas esperándolo en medio del patio con cara de molestia.

Cuando por fin estuvo a su lado se inclinó para tomar aliento, Tom lo miro con desprecio y sin esperar a que se recuperara continúo su camino, ignorando su queja.

Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de mirar con desprecio al hombre, y mientras lo seguía a unos pasos más atrás contemplo el inmenso terreno que rodeaba la mansión. El césped estaba perfectamente podado de un color verde oscuro debido al clima nuboso, leves arbustos crecían alrededor de la mansión al igual que varias flores de colores.

Harry se sintió gratamente sorprendido. Uno esperaría que las mansiones de ese tipo de familia, frías y solemnes, fueran tan sobrias como los habitantes, y en gran parte lo era, pero esa zona de la casa parecía tan llena de vida y tan diferente del ambiente dentro de la mansión; mansión que era el cuartel general de seres oscuros y con la sensibilidad por los pies, como el bastardo a unos pasos de él.

Harry se detuvo un momento al ver como el hombre se dirigía hacia el bosque de grandes y altos árboles que se veía atreves de las amplias ventana de esa morada. Tom, al no sentir los pasos del chico, volteo y se encontró con la cara dudosa del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una invitación? - Pregunto.

Harry hizo una mueca de resignación dando pasos tentativos hacia el hombre. El señor tenebroso comenzó a andar de nuevo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - Pregunto el de lentes después de unos minutos de caminata, subiendo una colina pronunciada entre las grandes raíces de los árboles. No admitiría que estaba un poco preocupado de ya no poder ver la mansión debido a lo espesor de los árboles.

Cada vez se adentraban más en el bosque. El muy desgraciado podría matarlo allí mismo, pese al juramento, o podría dejarlo a su suerte para que buscara la manera de cómo regresar o ser comido por cualquier animal que habitaba por allí. Harry se mordió el labio nervioso, ¿entonces, porque lo seguía?

- _Porque soy un idiota, por eso_. - Se respondió con resignación. De verdad tenía que redefinirse si quería seguir vivo.

\- En algo estamos de acuerdo.- Intervino Tom sin emoción.

Harry lo miro sin entender. Después de un momento dijo:

\- ¿Que no te enseñaron que leer el pensamiento es descortés? -Gruño el Gryffindor al percatarse.

-No me tientes mocoso, muchos han muerto por menos de lo que dices.

Harry suspiro, un escalofrió le erizo la piel de los brazos ante las implicaciones de esas palabras. Enserio, debía dejar de actuar y luego pensar.

Una brisa fuerte lo saco de sus lamentos y alzo la vista a dónde provenía. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la imponente mansión Malfoy desde un punto en lo alto. Estaban en la cima de una pequeña montaña, podían incluso ver una porción de los jardines delanteros de la morada.

La vista era imponente. Lo único que pudo decir fue un quedo;

-Wow

El Lord siguió mirando al frente tratando de ignorar al impresionado adolecente. Con un movimiento de su mano invoco una elegante silla y se sentó allí para disfrutar de la vista.

Después de unos segundos sintió la mirada del adolecente.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? -Pregunto sin mirarlo. Harry volvió a mirar las techos negros y paredes de piedra ladrada un poco cohibido.

-Yo... ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - La timidez en la voz del chico le hizo voltear a verlo.

-Hay mejores método para matarte que llevarte a contemplar un paisaje, Potter. -Contesto Tom sin apartar la mirada de la cara del chico. La mirada verde y el borgoña se encontraron unos segundos.

Con un encogimiento de hombros Harry se sentó en el suelo. Tom lo miro con desagrado.

Durante unos minutos no dijeron nada, hubo una extraña paz que rodeo el lugar. El único sonido era el viento sobre sus oídos y la brisa removiendo las hojas de los frondosos árboles.

Hasta que el pelinegro se hartó del silencio. Era un Gryffindor, el silencio no era lo suyo.

\- ¿Puedes hacer magia sin varita?- Pregunto Harry volviendo su atención a Tom. El ex Slytherin enfoco su fría mirada en el tonto chico sentado a su lado. Harry lo intento una vez más. - ¿Me puedes enseñar? - Pregunto esperanzado.

-No.

\- !Por favor¡ -Rogo Harry en broma. Tom sintió la irritación fluir por sus venas y ni el veinto fresco y la hermosa vista podían calmarlo. - Por favor, enséñame, oh Gran Lord Voldemort, ser superior de este...

Un hechizo parcialemente inofensivo impacto contra su pecho y lo tumbo a unos cuantos metros lejos sobre su espalda. La risa floja de Harry se extendió por todo el claro.

Tom guardo la varita y siguió mirando el paisaje a sus pies, ignorando al desagradable y extremadamente feliz mocoso. No entendía cómo alguien podía reír tan a ligera si tenías enfrente a la persona que te había jurado despedazarte innumerables veces.

El Lord estaba pensando que el Avada había dejado percusiones serias en la mente del muchacho.

Harry se sentó y miro el cielo grisáceo. A estas alturas Harry debería reconocer que no tenia ideas particularmente sensatas pero aun asi...

-Oye Tom, en el lago...

Un hechizo de color rojo le hizo interrumpirse. Menos mal que este si lo pudo evitar porque al caer a sus pies la tierra quedo de un color negro, totalmente quemada. Harry alzo la mirada sorprendido, se encontró con unos ojos rojos, muy rojos. Otro hechizo cayo a sus pies haciendo que saltara para esquivarlo-! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

\- No-vuelvas-a-llamar-así, engendro. Mi puntería no fallara esta vez.- Amenazo Tom con voz baja, extremadamente letal.

Harry frunció el ceño pero hizo caso. Se le había escapado. Con precaución se acercó y se sentó de nuevo en su antiguo puesto en el suelo a unos metros precavidos del peligroso sujeto.

Tom se recostó en la silla cruzando las piernas. Hacía años que no escuchaba su nombre ser pronunciado a la ligera y que el sujeto siguiera vivo.

Insolente mocoso.

\- Hagamos un trato. -El Lord tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no olvidarse del trato. -Tú me enseñaras a usar la magia sin varita y a cambio yo te enseño a usar el Pratonus.

-No. -Respondió seco. - ¿Y para que necesitaría un niño que me enseñe un hechizo tan sencillo como el Patronus?

-!Que no soy un niño! -Refunfuñó Harry. Tom levanto una ceja con burla. - ¿Debo recordarte como nos metimos en este embrollo?

El Señor Tenebroso se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento dispuesto a devolverse y dejar al insolente chico atrás. Le importaba muy poco si se perdía o era comido por animales. Habia tenido suficiente.

Harry corrió y lo tomo por el brazo dispuesto a detenerlo, de inmediato tenía la varita de un muy furioso Lord Voldemort en la frente. Retrocedió asustado ante la letalidad en su mirada pero fue su cicatriz la que hizo que le soltara el brazo.

Gimoteando, Harry paso su mano por su frente tratando de calmar el ardo.

La mirada roja se suavizo un poco al ver como el niño se agachaba frente a él en un intento por calmar el ardor en su cicatriz. Tom vio los hombros delgados temblar, la imagen de su yo más joven temblando en el suelo por el dolor se le vino a la cabeza. Suspiro calladamente con frustración. Ya recordaba una de las razones por la que había bloqueado sus emociones. Eran un estorbo

- _Paciencia._ -Se repitió hastiado. -No puedes enseñarme el Patronus, mocoso. Ni tú ni nadie. Ninguno en mis filas lo puede hacer.

El Lord no necesito decir más para que Harry entendiera que ninguno tenía las memorias para utilizar un patronus.

-Entonces créalas tu.- Contesto el león con simpleza mientras se levantaba sobando su cicatriz. El Lord lo miro sin emoción. .- Una vez que las tengas, yo te ayudare a convocarlas. ¿Te parece?

El menor estiro su mano en un pequeño gesto de paz.

Tom vio la determinación y la esperanza detrás de los horripilantes lentes, luego poso su roja mirada a la mano levantada. Resistió las ganas de cruciar al chico por ser tan insolente pero a ese punto haría lo que sea para que se callara por un rato.

Se vengaría por todas la humillaciones después.

-Eres un Gryffindor.- Exclamo Tom como si la simple mención de esa casa fuera un insulto.

Harry rio divertido, la mano más grande tomo la suya, Tom la sacudió una vez para posteriormente soltarla con asco. El Lord le dio la espalda y emprendió el camino de regreso.

Harry se mantuvo callado todo el camino de regreso, para alivio de Tom, con una pequeña sonrisa pegada al rostro. Estaba feliz, pensó, no quería una amistad con el bastardo, sabía que no serviría de nada siquiera intentarlo, mucho menos proponerlo, pero creía que esa convivencia forzosa podía ser menos tensa si se llevaban algo mejor. Por lo menos generar una tolerancia.

Al llegar a las puertas de la mansión Malfoy, su felicidad se fue de golpe cuando un rubio lamentablemente demasiado conocido para él los esperaba.

-Mi Lord. -Se inclinó Draco Malfoy. - Potter. -Gruño el apellido.

-Joven Malfoy, será mejor que nos traslademos al salón. Lloverá.- Tom pasó por lado de ambos interrumpiendo la muy interesante batalla de miradas que los chicos tenían.

Habían habilitado uno de los múltiples salones de la mansión para que el chico y el practicaran sin temor a ser descubiertos. Era lo suficientemente espacioso para tener un pequeño salón de té con chimenea, junto a un área lo suficientemente espaciosa para las prácticas de legeremencia. Originalmente se utilizaba para duelos pero había caído en desuso después de su vergonzosa caída ante un bebe.

Narcissa estaba sentado en unos de los sillones al lado de la chimenea cuando llegaron. Callada como siempre, los recibió con una taza de té.

-Mi Lord, con su permiso, necesito hablar con Potter. -Dijo Draco de forma respetuosa despues de tomar asiento.

La voz de Draco era muy parecida a la de su padre, controlada y llena de calma, muy lejos de la voz burlona y presumida que Harry estaba acostumbrado. El de lentes lo miro con curiosidad, dio un sorbo al té caliente.

-Que sea aquí Draco, las lecciones de Potter no han terminado.

Le dijo Narccisa con su sobriedad admirable.

Tom quería ver la interacción de ese par. Desde que Draco Malfoy se enteró de que el mocoso estaba allí se había comportado bastante bien, mejor que nunca según la propia Narcissa y Tom quería descubrir el porqué.

Ambos adolecentes volvieron a su duelo de miradas.

-Potter.

-Malfoy. -Gruño Harry de vuelta.

Tom tomo un sorbo de su té dispuesto para ver el espectáculo.

-Seré breve. Tu lechuza llego hace 5 minutos con una carta del Ministerio y no ha parado de molestar a la mía. -Soltó Draco de golpe sin ninguna delicadeza.

A Harry casi deja caer la tasa por la sorpresa.

Sintió una mirada intensa y suspiro abatido.

\- _Aqui vamos otra vez_. - Pensó con resignación. La cicatriz en su frente volvía a picar.

...

Casi una hora después Harry por fin era liberado del entrenamiento, o más bien venganza que el bastardo psicópata le había sometido.

Resulta que Hegwin era demasiado inteligente para el bien de ambos. Había logrado dar con él, y no solo eso, según Draco, había burlado las protecciones de la casa para entregarle una carta.

Debido a las protecciones de la misión; solo las lechuzas autorizadas pueden entrar y salir cuando fuera necesario, cada que una lechaza se acercaba un agujero era abierto para poder atravesar la barrera. Hegwin había esperado que alguna lechuza saliera para empujarla de nuevo hacia adentro por el mismo agujero y entrar usando el cuerpo de la otra lechuza como escudo. Al escuchar esto Harry abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin creerlo, por desgracia sonaba a algo que su lechuza haría.

Esta demás decir que Tom no le creyó, pensó que habia hecho que el ave lo siguiera hasta allí y ahora estaba siendo rastreada. Como castigo su lechuza debía quedarse en la mansión, le había hecho leer un tomo completo de Artes Orscuras para el día siguiente, sin mencionar que ahora tenia un dolor punzante en su cabeza.

-Vez Hegwin, eso te pasa por pasarte de lista. -Le dijo al ave una vez en la lechuceria de la oscura mansión. Acaricio las suaves plumas blancas de su querida y fiel compañera.

El ave le picoteo el dedo con cariño. Suspiro con resignación y pego su frente a la cabeza blanca de su amada lechaza.

Voldemort tampoco parecía feliz de saber que tendría que faltar a su clase debido a la carta del ministerio que pactaba una audiencia para el caso de Sirius justo dentro de dos días, es decir pasado mañana. Bueno, el nunca parecía feliz en absoluto, siempre serio o con el ceño fruncido. ¡Superaba incluso al Señor Malfoy y a su profesor de Pociones!

Una voz molesta lo saco de la emotiva despedida con su ave.

-Vamos Potter, no seas exagerado. Mientras se comporte estará bien. -Dijo Draco desde el piso inferior acariciando las alas de una lechuza grisácea con motas blancas. Harry rodo los ojos, le dio una última caricia a Hegwin y la puso en su lugar. Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras de piedra de la lechuceria pero una sombra en lo alto le llamo la atención.

Tuvo que entrecerrar lo ojos un poco al dar de lleno con una de las ventanas por donde pasaban las lechuzas; cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz vio la silueta de un ave completamente negra, el doble del tamaño que la suya, en medio de esa ventana mirándolo con ojos amenazadores.

\- ¿Malfoy? - Clamo Harry cauteloso dando paso lentos hacia las escaleras.

El ave, demasiado grande para ser una lechuza, le seguía con la mirada. Cuando fue a dar un paso para descender por las escaleras, el ave se inclinó en su dirección dispuesta a atacar. Harry se congelo, el ave hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarlo como si fuera a lanzarse a su cuello al menos movimiento.

¿Que todas las cosas dentro de esa mansión tenían que ser aterradoras?

Harry estaba tan concentrado en la tétrica ave que no se dio cuenta que lo llamaban. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y casi grita aterrado.

\- ¡Ja! Hasta los valientes Gryffindors pueden asustarse.- Se burló el rubio pero el Gryffindor no despego su mirada del techo. Draco perdió todo rastro de burla al notar al ave sobre su cabeza. -Veo que conociste a Shadow.

Harry lo miro con la boca abierta. Ese nombre...

\- ¡No me digas que es su ave! -Exclamo alterado.

Draco asintió causando en Harry un suspiro. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-No te muevas demasiado, no le gusta. - Le advirtió el rubio antes de dejarlo solo con el ave del demonio.

Harry volvió a mirar hacia el agüero pero el ave ya no estaba allí. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna y sintió como si lo observaran desde la sombra. Esa cosa era demasiado parecida a su dueño para ser sano.

Miro angustiado a su hermosa lechuza; ahora menos quería dejar a Hedwig en ese sitio.

...

12 de Agosto.

Era Oficial, Harry odiaba ir al Ministerio. No quería estar allí por lo que le restaba de vida, de eso estaba seguro.

Después de que Petter Pettigrew apareciera un día cualquiera caminando en medio del ministerio bajo un extraño y poderoso imperio, la comunidad mágica había enloquecido.

¡Vamos! Ver el motivo del supuesto enjuiciamiento del último miembro de la influyente, muy noble y oscura familia Black, caminado perfectamente vivo, y mas gordo, no era cosa de todos los días inclusive en el siempre peculiar Ministerio de Magia Británico.

El poder y credibilidad del Ministerio cayó en picada desde ese día, y Harry estaba seguro que el tonto Fudge debía estar que se subía por lar paredes. No le sorprendió que a Sirius le hicieran un juicio extraordinario y su caso fuera reabierto pero esta vez bajo la total supervisión del Wizargamout, el profeta y el mismo profesor Dumbledore.

El Profeta estaba muy ocupado en esos días sacando historia de casos inconclusos y de dudosa finalidad. Verdaderos o falsos, Rita parecía de lo más feliz dando noticia tras noticia. Según el viejo director, la inesperada aparición de Pettigrew obligo al ministro a tomar medidas extremas si no quería una destitución inmediata y que se abriera un juicio en su contra. Cuando el viejo Director le pregunto si había tenido algo que ver con esa extraña casualidad, y lo miro fijamente por sobre sus lentes de media luna, el pánico se apodero de el.

Recordó haber balbuceado algo similar a un "No, señor" y desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia donde estaba el muy estresado ministro discutiendo con miembros del Wizengamot. Menos mal que recordó evitar los alegres ojos azules del director tal como "el demonio" le dijo que hiciera.

Pero ese no era la razón de porque odiaba ir al Ministerio.

Se sintiera como un animal en el Zoológico de todas las miradas y susurros a su alrededor, todos con su nombre incluidos. Ni siquiera tenían la cortesía de disimular que estaban hablando de él. Si habia algo que odiaba con toda su alma era ser el centro de atención. Detestaba ser observado; le incomodaba y lo ponía nervioso.

Cuando finalmente salió de ese asfixiante lugar lleno de ojos pensó que todo se calmaría unos momentos hasta que llegara la hora de ir al cuartel del demonio, como todo los días.

Lamentablemente para él, las cosas nunca eran de esa manera tan sencilla. ¡Dejaría de llamarse Harry Potter cuando su vida fuera de acuerdo a sus planes!

El Profesor Dumbledore comenzó a tomar el té con la señora Molly a partir de ese instante, iba a diario con los Weasley con la excusa de que era un viejo y se sentí particularmente solo esos días, y siempre lo observaba fijamente como si supiera algo.

Esa era la razón por la que había aparecido dos horas antes de lo acordado en el cuartel General de Lord Voldemort. Prefería estar allí con el demonio y sus secuaces del mal que bajo los astutos y alegres ojos azules del director.

Harry contemplo el monumental candelabro en el salón de recibimiento dando un sonoro suspiro. No había visto al demonio aun y ya se sentía agotado.

Sirius no lucio muy feliz ante la noticia que su caso sería reabierto y que era posible que su nombre fuera limpiado, de hecho, parecía que le daba igual, pero Harry noto un brillo esperanzado en los ojos azul grisáceos de su padrino. Ver ese pequeño brillo le dio la fortaleza para seguir con ese descabellado tratado, cada fibra de pánico que sintió los primeros días aguantando las ofensas crueles del bastardo demoniaco valió toda la pena del mundo si Sirius tenia esperanza de libertad y por fin ser la familia que tanto anhelaban.

-Potter!

Harry soltó un quejido exasperado.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? Todavía no es la hora de tu indeseada presencia.- Expresó Draco con su odiosa y petulante voz bajando por las escaleras principales de la mansión. Su siempre pulcro traje negro le dio gracia.

-Quizás extrañaba tu despampanante presencia, hurón.- Contraataco Harry.

El rubio no le respondió como pensó que haría, se colocó a su lado contemplando el monumental candelabro de cristal al igual que el.

El heredero de los Malfoy estaba más alto, lamentablemente más alto que el, analizo Harry con pesar. Todos al parecer habían crecido ese año menos él.

El cambio más trascendental de Draco-pelos de princesa- Malfoy era más que obvio cuando estaba a su lado sin comenzar alguna pelea o decir un comentario idiota para provocarlo; había madurado. Parecía que desde que Lord Voldemort se había instalado en la mansión lo había obligado a crecer. Sus facciones anunciaban precisamente eso, mucho más duras y amargas que antes.

Harry le dio crédito. Él se sulfuraba por estar alrededor de esa mansión tan impregnada de magia oscura unas cuantas horas al día; Draco vivía allí, no debía ser fácil.

Una voz penetrante corto sus pensamientos.

-¿Que hacen aquí?

Ambos adolecentes giraron rápidamente exaltados.

El siempre cara de malhumorado Voldemort los miraba indiferente esperando su respuesta. Unos paso detrás de el Narcissa y Rodolphus lo acompañaban.

Draco se inclino respetuosamente frente a su señor, Harry por el contrario hizo una mueca sin saber realmente que hacer. Era la segunda semana que iba a ese infernal lugar pero todavía no sabía cómo saludar.

¿Debería decir algo como "Buenos días" o ser más informal y decir algo como "hey, serpientes"?

-Cuando hago una pregunta espero que me respondan sin perder tiempo.- Fue la sutil amenaza del Señor Tenebroso ante el mutismo de los adolescentes. Harry juro que Draco se puso aun más pálido, él se limitó a mirarlo conteniendo algún comentario osado.

-Buscaba a mi madre, mi señor.- Respondió Draco con voz educada y controlada.

-Huyo del profesor Dumbledore, "mi señor".- Ironizó Harry tratando de imitar la voz pomposa del rubio.

Ignoro las miradas de odio hacia su persona y se enfocó en la sonrisa contenida del mayor de los Lestrange.

-Supongo que ya recibiste parte del trato.- Afirmo Tom pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo. Como de costumbre con su aire de de "todo lo sé apenas veo tu horrible cara".

Harry le hizo una mueca mordaz antes de seguirlo por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la ridículamente grande y ostentosa oficina del Señor Tenebroso donde sus clases teóricas eran impartidas.

-Salió en los diarios toda esta semana.- Acuso el adolecente. Tom lo miro esta vez como si fuera nada más que un mosquito molesto a su alrededor.- Como sea, el profesor Dumbledore ha venido todos los días desde que Pettigrew fuera capturado. ¡Intenta invadir mi cabeza cada que me ve!

Harry hizo una pausa al llegar a la oficina. Murmuro inseguro; -El sospecha algo... creo.

-El siempre sospecha algo.- Confirmo Tom con un deje de ira.

El se detuvo en medio de la habitación y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Harry obedeció renuente siguiendo la rutina, preparado para salir corriendo de ser necesario.

No es que odiara que invadieran sus memorias para cerciorarse que no haya cometido alguna estupidez y ser descubierto, era parte del trato pero… Un dolor aguado se instaló en su frente cuando Tom se adentró en sus recuerdos sin ninguna delicadeza.

¡Odiaba que lo hiciera!

Fulmino la cara perfectamente inexpresiva del bastardo.

-¿Podías tener algo de delicadeza? - Le gruñó sintiendo las punzadas en sus sienes.

Tom le dio la espalda al dirigirse a su escritorio, igual de sobrio y oscuro que el resto de la casa.

\- ¿Leíste el libro? – Pregunto sin importarle la queja del muchacho.

Harry deseo con todas su fuerzas decirle que no. Que no se había leído el condenado libro de Artes Oscuras de pies a cabeza y que se jodiera, pero no tendría sentido ya que el descubriría con rapidez su mentira, y desperdiciaría toda una noche de desvelo leyendo el dichoso libro, que de paso era muy bueno.

-Si.- Respondió irritado y tomando asiento frente a él.

Narcissa se sentó en una esquina apartada de ese par cerca de la chimenea al fondo del salón observando en silencio la interacción particular. Rodolphus hizo una inclinación y salió de allí en silencio.

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable y más que obvias sus motivos, pero ellos; su señor y el chico Potter, parecía estar tan concertados fulminándose con la mirada, dando comentario sarcásticos y practicando las pobres habilidades del niño, que no se daban cuenta de nada.

Estaban en su mundo.

-Las artes oscuras es solo una rama de la magia por ende cualquier inútil como tú la puede usar, independientemente del lamentable bando en que este.

-¡Claro que es relevante la forma que utilices la magia. Si toda la vida ha usado la magia blanca y de repente te enfrascas en artes oscuras va a ser un choque. Hasta un Troll sabría eso, intento de serpiente!

Y así otra pelea comenzaba. Las miradas asesinas y comentarios despectivos iban y venían. Lo único que separa a ambos de que se cayeran a maldiciones era un escritorio, y el tratado que comprometía la magia de ambos, nada más.

Narcissa invoco un juego de té caliente y galletas. No tenía apuro, le encantaba ver ese particular espectáculo, en especial si su señor perdía tan rápido los estribos y le seguía el juego al chico.

Refrescante, pensó la rubia con malicia y una disimulada sonrisa.

-¡Te crees tan superior pero no puedes ni detener a un simple dementor!- Grito Harry con rabia.

La habitación se oscureció repentinamente producto de la densa magia oscura que rondaba la mansión y respondía al humor del Lord.

Quizás debía detenerlos, pensó Narcissa con pesar.

….

Albert Nott fue el último en retirarse de la Oficina del Señor Tenebroso ese día.

Apenas este desapareció Tom se recostó en el respaldo de su elegante y cómoda silla, los ojos de un rojo brillante fulminaban el techo con los puños apretados mientras soportaba los latigazos de dolor que sacudían cada molécula de su cuerpo.

Su vista se desenfoco durante unos instantes donde procuro quedarse los mas quieto posible, como una estatua, no queriendo que el dolor en su ser se incrementara. Cerró los ojos y se concentro en tomar inhalaciones profundas prestando atención en el relajante sonido del fuego en la chimenea.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba esa semana pero cada vez era mas fuerte. Era normal que su núcleo mágico estuviera frágil y se tardara en adaptarse a estar en su total capacidad después de tanto tiempo. Uno de los desafortunados efectos del reinicio de su núcleo mágico y alma.

Cuando el dolor disminuyo a niveles más tolerables se levanto de su escritorio con un movimiento fluido rumbo a sus aposentos. Tenía que descansar si quería su núcleo mágico sanara.

El reloj en lo alto de la biblioteca dio dos campanadas que resonaron por toda la mansión. Hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras caminaba por el pasillo de piedra ladrada que lo llevaría a sus aposentos. Todavía no se acostumbraba a dormir nuevamente, hace mucho que no sentía esa necesidad tan básica. Tampoco es que estuviera cansando ni nada, su cuerpo trabajaba de forma diferente al resto de los humano, solo requería un par de horas de descanso al día y se sentiría como nuevo. Y menos mal porque no tenía tiempo para descansar, tiena que resolver un sin número de cuestiones que se había debilitado gracias a su lapsus de demencia. Pero si quería sanar debía descansar.

Por sobre todo, si no quería estar irritado, más de lo normal, y matar a un adolecente indisciplinado, boca floja y asquerosamente Gryffindor debía reposar lo más posible.

Con ese último pensamiento llego a su habitación iluminada por el ventanal que colaba la luz de la luna. Se quito sus prendas y se acomodo en su enorme cama y fría cama mirando los diseños del techo. Giro sobre su costado y cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse. Frunció el ceño cuando la voz chillona del chico resonó en sus pensamientos.

Suspiro y volvió a mirar el techo.

No iba a dormir esa noche, lo presentía.

 **13 de Agosto**.

Cuando revisas el periódico en la mañana en tu letargo por estar medio dormido, esperas encontrar chismes jugosos, noticias económicas beneficiosas o cualquier otro suceso internacional que probablemente ya había escuchado de alguien más y estaba esperando que se confirmara. Era lo mismo en el mundo mágico como en el Muggle.

En esa época sombría, a las puertas de una guerra mágica que prometía estar en todos los libros de historia, esperas encontrar noticias no tan trágicas; no han sucedido ataques en una semana, que nadie ha sido asesinado en un tiempo, que se abre una investigación contra tu vecino y su horripilante lechuza que había roto una de tus ventanas por vigésima sexta vez por presuntos mortifagos...

Por eso cuando los magos y brujas abrieron su edición diaria del Profeto y leyeron el titulo que ocupaba toda la primera plana de esa mañana; se produjo el pandemonium.

Incendio inexplicables, teteras que estallaron, accidentes de escobas muy aparatosos, incluso alguno que otra explosión causado por descuidos en pociones se produjeron por todo el mundo mágico. De uno y otra forma, San Mungo nunca estuvo tan abarrotado de magos y brujas en su historia, al igual que la mayoría de los hospitales en todo el mundo mágico. Las calles del callejón Diagon jamás estuvieran tan vacías, temiendo que fuera alguna mala broma y que generara la ira de los implicados. El teléfono del Profeta no había sonado de forma tan incesante en su historia y la comunidad de lechuzas nunca tuvo tanto que entregar desde el "final" de la guerra.

Ese día el mundo mágico lo recordaría como el "día de los eventos desafortunados"... O también como el día en que Lord Voldemort declaro un cese al fuego.

.

* * *

Capitulo laargo!

Lo se, tarde bastante. Tengo miles de excusa y una tan aburrida como la otra por lo que no los voy a fastidiar con eso.

Como ven la "relacion" de ambos se esta desarrollando poco a poco.

Agadesco enormemente su apoyo y sus comentarios.

Les tengo una pregunta. ¿Como querrian que pasen este par del odio ferviente al amor eterno?

Dejenme sus sugerencias en los comentarios.

Bye


End file.
